Maraudeurs de toutes les époques
by kedavra666
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! Sirius fugue de chez lui et s'apprête à faire sa sixième année d'étude à Poudlard, alors qu'il a une première relation sérieuse. JPLe, RLOC, SBOC
1. La famille Black

Maraudeurs de toutes les époques

TOME 1

Chapitre 1

LA FAMILLE BLACK

Sirius Black soupira tandis que son jeune frère, Regulus Black, jubilait. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot, quand il le voulait ! pensa Sirius.

Une moldue ! Tu as une correspondance avec une moldue ! cria son père.

Elle n'est pas moldue, répliqua calmement Sirius. Elle est sorcière.

Oh, c'est vrai. Strapski… Strapski… ce nom ne me dit rien… Est-ce que tu traînerais avec des Sang-de-Bourbes, fils ? questionna sèchement son père.

Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais bien sûr, monsieur mon père est trop idiot pour se rendre compte que les sorciers de moldus valent mieux que ceux de sang sorcier.

Je t'interdis de m'insulter. File dans ta chambre.

De toute façon, j'y allais. Il y a des fois où l'air de la maison empeste trop, si tu voies ce que je veux dire.

Sirius monta quatre à quatre les marches, bifurqua à un tournant au troisième étage et s'engouffra dans la cinquième pièce après le portrait de sa très chère tante Elladora. Il se jeta sur le lit beige qui occupait une partie du mur de gauche et attrapa le magazine de Quidditch qui se trouvait sur le sommet de sa pile, un bon demi mètre au dessus de sa table de chevet. Il feuilleta la revue et regarda le nouveau balai qui était sorti ce mois-ci. Il se leva et le découpa. Il l'épingla au mur grâce à une punaise.

Il avait toujours eu une immense volonté, même lorsqu'il était petit. Lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose que ceux qui lui servaient de parents ne voulaient pas lui acheter, il pouvait être des semaines sans sortir, sans s'acheter de bonbon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pour économiser afin de s'acheter la chose en question. C'était donc ainsi qu'il s'était ramassé une voiture en plastique ayant la possibilité de s'envoler à quelques mètres dans les airs, trois balais de luxe et une télévision moldue. Cet été, il économisait pour une moto, auquel il ne restait d'ailleurs que cent dollars à mettre de côté pour pouvoir l'acheter.

Un froissement de papier lui parvint. C'est vrai, pensa-t-il.

Le matin, il avait reçu une lettre pendant le déjeuner. Une chouette effraie mélangée à un harfang des neiges, visiblement. Elle était belle. C'était ces mots qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit lorsqu'il l'avait vu entrée dans la cuisine. Dès qu'il eut pris la lettre, son père avait chassé l'oiseau.

Sirius regarda l'écriture propre et ordonnée qui s'offrait à lui. C'était écrit à l'encre rouge. Sirius avait été immensément fier de le montrer à ses parents. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à lorsqu'il avait ouvert l'enveloppe et avait vu, qu'après des tonnes et des tonnes de parchemin, un nom, deux mots timides se tenaient droits et fiers au centre de la page. Il avait répondu à ses parents, presque avec défiance : « Elle vient d'Élizabeth Strapski… Une fille de ma Maison… Elle est de parents moldus… ».

Son frère avait ricané, avait marmonné « Ah oui, la Strapski impure ». Sa mère avait éclaté en sanglots en disant que son fils aîné, l'héritier des Black, correspondait avec une Sang-de-Bourbe et il s'était piqué une crise de tête avec son père. Après tout, c'était une scène d'une normalité flagrante lorsque l'on était un Black habitant au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe et regarda les lettres carrées écrites à la va-vite sur du parchemin beige. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme amoureux. Il se rappela avec un plaisir délectable lorsque, en sortant du PoudlardExpress, il l'avait prise à part dans un coin sombre et lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Elle avait dit qu'elle y réfléchirait, et puis… il l'avait embrassée. Tout doucement, avec amour. Elle avait rompu le baiser, lui avait sourit, lui avait dit « À plus tard ! », lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue et était partie.

La lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains n'était pas qu'une simple lettre. Elle allait peut-être changer sa vie. Il commença à la lire.

_Cher Sirius, _

Le fait qu'elle lui dise « cher » faisait-il qu'il soit quelqu'un d'important pour elle ? Ou c'était simplement une formule de politesse ?

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? C'est que… J'ai croisé James Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse et il m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas vraiment ta famille… En fait, il m'a plutôt dit que tu la détestais. _

Sirius poussa un grognement. Sa peut-être future petite amie avait croisé son meilleur ami. En fait, James, c'était un peu comme son frère, quoiqu'il ne lui aurait jamais fait supporter sa famille en le considérant comme tel. Il se connaissait depuis tout gosse. Ils avaient tout d'abord été à la garderie du Ministère de la Magie. En deux ans, ils avaient eu cinq éducatrices, qui avaient toutes données leur démission pour dépression. Ils avaient ensuite été à l'école primaire ensemble et, présentement, étaient à Poudlard, s'attirant les foudres de leurs professeurs. Sirius retourna à sa lecture.

_De mon côté, tout se passe bien. Je suis en vacances avec Lily Evans, au Canada. On est dans la famille de son père. C'est vraiment génial, ici. On est perdu au milieu du bois, et on chasse pour survivre. C'est la seule réserve Amérindienne dans laquelle on vit encore comme autrefois. Mais je suis assez contente d'avoir ma radio avec la cassette de ton groupe. J'adore ta chanson de Jean Batailleur. C'est bien de t'écrire en t'entendant, au pied d'un sapin, sur le bord d'un lac._

_Je reviendrai le 27 juillet. Je serai à l'aéroport vers 6 heures. _

Sirius attrapa sa baguette et la pointa vers sa bibliothèque.

_Accio Agenda_.

Le livre noir se dirigea vers lui et il l'attrapa. Et dire que le Ministère voulait passer une loi selon laquelle les sorciers ayant moins de 17 ans, et donc mineurs, ne pourrait pas faire de magie à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Ce serait un véritable calvaire.

Il nota rapidement, dans la case du 27 juillet, _aller chercher Lizzie à l'aéroport. _Il réfléchit rapidement et barra « Lizzie », pour le remplacer par « Élizabeth ». Il reprit la lettre.

_J'ai longuement réfléchi à ta demande. J'ai retourné la demande autant que la question dans ma tête. Ça m'a pris la grande majorité des vacances, jusqu'à présent pour y trouver une réponse. Je l'accepte. _

Sirius ouvrit grand les yeux, puis la bouche. Il relut cinq fois la dernière phrase, et réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait dit oui. Il se leva sur son lit et sauta. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Tu veux bien te conduire comme un jeune homme bien élevé, pour une fois ? demanda sèchement sa mère. Ta cousine Bellatrix arrive dans une heure avec ses parents et la famille de son fiancé, tâche de bien paraître. Quelle robe vas-tu mettre ?

Sirius sauta par terre et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il l'ouvrit et regarda les différentes robes sorcières, toutes faites avec un tissu oriental valant plus de dix milles galions, ou encore des tissus très cher, ou d'autre truc qui faisait que la robe était unique au monde. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il sortit son uniforme du collège.

Tu te crois drôle, espèce de petit insolent !

Elle lui flanqua une gifle. Sirius soupira de colère et lui jeta un regard haineux. Sa mère regarda les différentes robes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle attrapa une robe noire et la lui jeta.

La verte te va bien mieux, mais je ne tiens pas à avoir droit à une autre de tes scènes. Quand tu auras fini, va retrouver ton père et ton frère, dans la chambre de Regulus.

Bien, Mère.

La vieille femme claqua la porte en sortant. Sirius se jeta sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il replongea dans sa lettre.

_J'ai écrit quelques chansons. Rien à voir avec les tiennes. Elles sont vachement nulles. Mais au moins, on aura de quoi parler en étant ensemble. _

_En passant, j'allais oublier. J'ai des conditions pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. C'est que… Tu vois, Lily n'aime pas particulièrement James, et en fait, elle n'aime pas du tout votre groupe. Et en ce moment, je ne veux pas la contrariée. Alors, j'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble, mais sans le dire, d'accord ? _

Sirius comprenait. Après tout, il allait lui demandé la même chose : James lui aurait tout le temps demandé de lui arrangé un rendez-vous avec Lily.

_Je t'aime et j'ai hâte de te revoir. _

_Élise Strapski. _

_xxxxxxxx_

Sirius sourit. Il se dirigea vers sa batterie et improvisa un rythme durant quelques secondes. Puis, il s'arrêta, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il se leva et s'habilla lentement.

Il sortit de sa chambre et bifurqua à la pièce suivant le portrait de représentant Bellatrix Black, sa cousine, Narcissa Black, la sœur de Bellatrix, et leur parents, Chrystianne et Adolf Black. Un immense trou blanc se trouvait entre ses deux cousines.

À cette place, on aurait retrouvé, à peine une douzaine d'années plus tôt, sa cousine préférée : Andromeda. Elle avait été reniée lorsqu'elle s'était mariée, après un an de fréquentation, un sorcier de moldu, Ted Tonks. Les Black avait toujours gardé espoir jusqu'à ce que, un an et demi plus tard, elle ait accouché d'une petite fille, Nymphadora. Sirius se souvint de la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé lorsque la petite avait eu deux ans, et que lui en avait neuf.

_Nymphadora est merveilleuse. Elle est assez précoce en matière de magie. Je crois que c'est une métamorphomage, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. _

_Elle me fait penser à toi. Elle a les mêmes cheveux, mais elle les a aux épaules. Et elle a le même goût de liberté que toi. C'est pourquoi je fais tout pour ne pas l'élever aussi sévèrement que tes parents l'ont fait pour toi. Si tu as un problème ou quoi que ce soit, écrit moi. Toi, Nymphadora et Ted êtes tout ce qu'il me reste. _

Dès qu'il serait libéré de la soirée idiote de ses parents, il lui écrirait pour lui dire qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, dans une robe verte.

Les deux frères étaient assez différents. Regulus avaient tout d'abord deux ans de moins. En fait, Regulus avait tout moins que Sirius. Il était moins grand, moins beau, moins doué… Mais c'était un bien meilleur fils, comme on ne cessait de le répéter à son aîné.

Très bien, tu es là. Assis-toi, ordonna son père.

Sirius s'exécuta.

Bon, comme je le disais à ton frère, c'est une journée importante dans la vie de votre cousine. Alors, ne venez pas lui parlez de _la reniée_, ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

Sirius, Regulus, Phillis ! Ils sont arrivés ! fit la voix de sa mère. Bellatrix ! Narcissa ! Oh, mais quels beaux fiancés vous avez là ! Mais entrez ! Entrez !

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna vers son frère et son père.

Regulus, je vais faire ce que les grands frères font, normalement, fit-il.

Regulus releva la tête vers ce grand frère qu'il admirait en silence.

La prochaine fois qu'une réunion familiale se déroulera dans ta chambre, veille à ranger tes magazines pornos. Ça fait mal élever.

Il jeta un sortilège d'expulsion sur le bureau et un magasine représentant une jeune femme châtaine à moitié nue s'en envola. C'était décidé : Regulus ne l'admirait plus.

Son père le dépassa, marmonna entre ses dents « on en reparlera » et descendit en bas, suivi de ses deux fils.

Adolf ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda Mr Black en serrant la main de son frère.

Très bien, Phillis.

Ah, mais je vois que tu as apporté les fiancés de tes filles. À qui aie-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds durcis par une quantité industrielle de gel.

Lucius Malefoy, Mr Black. Je suis le fiancé de Narcissa.

Il était à Serpentard en septième année, quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, répliqua sèchement Sirius.

La famille Malefoy est une excellente famille, répondit Mr Black à Sirius. Vous avez une sœur, je crois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse à Malefoy.

Oui. Anodine, elle est de la même année que Regulus.

Peut-être serait-ce ta nouvelle fiancée, mon bonhomme, fit Mr Black en ébouriffant les cheveux de son plus jeune fils.

Ils passèrent au salon. Mrs Black ouvrit une bouteille de Champorcier, un dérivé du champagne moldu que Sirius avait rapporté à la maison, un jour. Il avait cependant oublié de leur dire que c'était inspiré des moldus. Elle en distribua à tout le monde, et Sirius eut même droit à une coupe.

Alors, Black, c'était les BUSE cette année, pour toi ? demanda Malefoy en levant sa coupe et en regardant le plafond au travers du champagne rosé. Tu as reçu tes résultats ?

Oui.

Combien de T a tu eus ? Tu sais, T veut dire Troll, il n'y a aucune honte à en avoir partout.

J'ai eu 12 mention Optimal, annonça Sirius.

Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, fils, fit Mr Black. Allez, je te ressers du champagne.

Je ne suis pas un chien que l'on peut dresser à sa guise, répliqua Sirius en mettant sa coupe le plus loin possible de son père.

Sirius sourit. D'accord, la seconde partie de la phrase était fausse mais en ce qui concernait la première…

Très bien…, murmura son père.

Il déposa la bouteille et donna une claque dans le dos de son fils.

Sacré Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours aussi plaisantin !

Ah oui… Ça, Black a un sacré sens de l'humour, on ne peut pas le nier…, murmura Malefoy.

Comment cela, Mr Malefoy ? demanda Mrs Black.

Oh… il ne vous l'a pas dit…

Qu'est-ce que Sirius ne nous a pas dit ?

C'est que… Après ses examens de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Il a eu un léger… « incident » avec Severus Rogue, un Serpentard de son année.

Tu es jaloux qu'un cinquième année soit capable de réussir un meilleur sortilège de Lévitation que toi, Malefoy ? demanda Sirius.

Black, si tu cherches la guerre, tu vas la trouver.

Tout deux se levèrent et portèrent la main à leur baguette.

Mon amour, assis-toi, Sirius ne veut que t'énerver, supplia Narcissa en se pendant au bras de son fiancé.

Sirius, dans ta chambre, ordonna Mr Black.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son père.

Non, je fiche le camp, répliqua-t-il.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa valise et jeta un sortilège de Rapetissement tous les objets qui lui appartenait – ses vêtements, son matériel scolaire, l'argent qui se trouvait dans une enveloppe pour sa motocyclette, sa batterie, sa valise de main contenant sa correspondance et la lettre de sa petite amie –. Il la ferma et la rapetissa elle-même, puis la glissa dans sa poche.

Il redescendit les escaliers au pas de course, sa baguette à la main, la pointant devant lui au cas où sa famille s'opposerait à son choix. Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon, il se retrouva devant une scène assez cocasse : toute sa famille retenait Malefoy de force, Bellatrix couchée par terre lui tenait les pieds, et Narcissa essayant autant que possible de lui maintenir les bras.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec…

On… Oncle Alphard ?

Sirius regarda le vieil homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait les cheveux noirs, formant une couronne autour de sa tête.

Sirius, murmura-t-il en le regardant de ses yeux noirs. Tu pars alors que tes parents font une fête mondaine ? Ça risque de déplaire aux invités…

Ah… euh… oui… c'est que…

Quand reviendras-tu ?

Sirius regarda le vieil homme, qui avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il sourit également.

Jamais. Je les fuis, annonça-t-il.

Le vieil homme le regarda.

Tu es chanceux. Tu vas chez Andromeda ?

Oui…

Je ne le leur dirai pas.

Sirius le regarda. C'était un vieil homme respectable, et Sirius réalisa soudainement, face à la lueur des yeux de son aîné, qu'il aurait voulu faire pareil à son âge, et même maintenant.

Vous voulez venir ? demanda-t-il.

Non, Sirius. Je n'ai plus l'âge. Vas-y.

Ne m'oubliez pas ! lança-t-il.

Il partit en courant.

Oh non, je ne t'oublierai pas, Sirius, murmura l'Oncle Alphard.

Sirius courait depuis près d'une heure lorsque ses jambes se plaignirent fortement. Il se laissa tomber sur un mur et reprit sa respiration, devenue saccadée. Pensant qu'il méritait un bon moment de repos, il attrapa sa baguette et l'agita. Aussitôt, dans un vacarme inouï, un immense autobus violet à double impérial apparut devant lui et un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans ouvrit la porte.

Bonjour, mon nom est Ernie ! Que puis-je faire pour…

Ça coûte combien aller à Liverpool ? demanda-t-il.

12 Mornilles.

Si je vous le paye en sortant, ça vous va ?

Sûr.

Il entra et se dirigea vers l'avant. Il s'accota sur le banc du chauffeur. Il prenait le Magicobus si souvent que celui-ci le laissait conduire.

Une pause, Johnny ? demanda-t-il à l'homme de 40 ans qui s'y trouvait.

C'est bien d'accord.

Il se leva, faisant enlever une boîte à lettre et une maison et Sirius s'assit sur le banc, ramenant le véhicule sur la route.

Où est le prochain arrêt ? demanda-t-il.

Édimbourg, Mrs Rockfired.

Et c'est partit.

Sirius regarda la carte électronique où toutes les villes du Royaume-Uni apparaissaient et pesa sur le point blanc où « Édimbourg, Écosse » apparaissait.

Aussitôt, dans un tintamarre sonore, ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment.

Ernie, va chercher Mrs Rockfired, ordonna Johnny.

Tout de suite, M'sieur.

C'est ainsi que Sirius fit une dizaine d'arrêt.

C'est bon, tu as payé ton passage, marmonna le chauffeur. Laisse ta place.

Sirius se leva.

Où tu veux allez, bonhomme ?

Chez ma cousine Andromeda, c'est à Liverpool.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

Il y eut un nouveau tintamarre et ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison, en banlieue du centre-ville.

La maison était assez grande, quoique pas autant que celle de ses parents. Ses briques étaient brunes, faisant un joli contraste avec le bardeau noir. Les plates-bandes étaient laissées au dépourvu et étaient envahies par les mauvaises herbes. Il inspira longuement et remonta l'allée de dalles non équilibrées.

Il cogna à la porte et attendit bêtement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus lui ouvrir, vêtue d'une robe de chambre bleue et d'un pyjama rouge.

Ou… Sirius !

Salut Do… Je… J'en…

Il se sentait piteux. Il avait fugué, sans se soucier des autres. Son sourire disparut.

Tu veux entrer ?

Il hocha la tête.

Un cri leur parvint depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Qui c'était, Andromeda ?

C'est Sirius, mon cousin. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, Ted.

Papa, j'essaye d'étudier, arrête de crier ! Bonjour Sirius !

Bonjour Nymphadora ! lança celui-ci.

Je te sers quelque chose à manger ? demanda Andromeda.

Ça… ça ne te déranges pas ?...

Bien sûr que non. Viens.

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le congélateur et lui lâcha la main.

Nous voici donc dans le royaume des repas congelés, annonça sa cousine. Alors j'ai des lasagnes, des spaghettis, des macaronis à la viande et au fromage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Des macaronis aux fromages feront l'affaire, annonça Sirius.

Andromeda sourit et les sortit dans leur chaudron. Elle ouvrit le four et les plaça dessus.

Tu veux parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer…

Tu ne m'ennuieras pas du tout. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle tira une chaise autour de la table, dans la cuisine.

Tu es parti ? demanda Andromeda.

Ouais. J'en peux plus. Je n'y retournerai pas, prévint-il.

Et c'est moi qui t'y pousserais ? Tu t'es trompé de maison si tu comptais là-dessus. Ici, c'est Andromeda Tonks, pas Bellatrix Black.

Merci, c'est sympa, murmura Sirius.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ?

Parce qu'on est obliger d'avoir une raison, grogna-t-il agressivement. Toi, c'était quoi, ta raison ?

J'aimais Ted. Et quand j'ai cessé tout contact, j'étais enceinte de Nymphadora. C'est quoi, toi ?

J'ai eu une dispute avec mon père dans l'après-midi et Malefoy m'a insulté. Ça te suffit?

Sur quel sujet vous vous êtes disputés ?

À propos de quelqu'un, marmonna Sirius.

Et comment ce quelqu'un s'appelle-t-il ?

Elle…

Oh, c'est une « Elle ». Mes raisons sont peut-être aussi valables pour toi.

Sirius rougit violemment.

Non… On n'a pas… Enfin, on n'a pas encore…

Sirius, c'est correct. Allez, comment elle s'appelle ?

Élizabeth Strapski… Mais tout le monde l'appelle Élise.

Elle est belle ?

Oh… Elle est parfaite… Elle a des cheveux blonds qui lui arrive juste sous la poitrine… Des yeux bleus… autant que la mer. Et elle est gentille, elle est intelligente, elle a toutes les qualités possibles.

Tu l'aimes ?

Je l'adore.

Alors elle est faite pour toi. Attends une seconde, ton macaroni va brûler.

Elle se leva et retira la casserole du feu.

Ça ne te dérange pas de manger dans la casserole ? Ted a encore oublié de faire la vaisselle.

Elle pointa du menton l'Everest se trouvant sur le comptoir.

Si tu as des ustensiles, ça me va.

Andromeda sourit. Elle leva sa main et jeta un sortilège d'Attraction. Une fourchette se précipita immédiatement vers elle à une vitesse inouïe et se planta dans la table de bois, marquant encore une fois la matière.

Désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Pas grave.

Il attrapa le manche de la fourchette et tira dessus, la faisant se déloger du bois. Il prit un coin de sa manche et l'essuya précautionneusement. Puis, affamé, il se jeta littéralement sur le macaroni se trouvant au fond de la casserole.

Andromeda se leva et passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son cousin.

Sirius tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

Sirius baissa les yeux et Andromeda vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son cousin et venir s'étaler dans le plat.

Do, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-il.

Tu as fait quelque chose que tu aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps.

Je suis une charge pour toi…

Mais non… Entre reniés, on doit s'aider. Finis de manger, je vais coucher Nymphadora et je reviens.

Sirius secoua la tête et essuya rapidement ses yeux.

Tu n'es pas obligé d'avoir une immense carapace, Sirius. Tu peux montrer tes émotions.

Elle embrassa le dessus de ses cheveux et partit. Sirius se replongea dans son bol de macaroni.

Il sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule et tourna la tête. Il aperçut Nymphadora qui lui souriait. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, mais une mèche rouge était posée sur le dessus, à gauche, trois centimètres avant son visage ovale. Ses yeux bleus – ceux de son père, sans doutes – étaient habités par une lueur enjouée.

Salut Nymphadora ! dit-il en lui souriant à son tour.

Salut Sirius ! J'ai réussi ma première métamorphomagie. C'est ma mèche. Tu l'aimes ?

Elle est super, assura-t-il en souriant. Je l'adore.

Nymphadora sourit à son tour.

Je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir.

Nymphadora ! fit la voix d'Andromeda.

Je dois y aller. Bonne nuit !

Elle embrassa rapidement la joue de Sirius et partit en courant.

La petite était mignonne, pensa Sirius. Il avait été le premier à la voir, lorsqu'elle était née. Ted, le mari d'Andromeda, était venu le voir pendant l'été au Chaudron Baveur et l'avait emmené. Ils étaient entrés à Ste-Mangouste et s'étaient dirigés vers le cinquième étage. Ils étaient entrés dans une chambre et avaient découvert la jeune maman qui tenait le bébé endormi. Il avait salué et Andromeda lui avait demandé s'il voulait la prendre. Il avait acquiescé d'un air grave. Ted l'avait aider à monter dans le lit d'hôpital pour être à côté de sa cousine et Andromeda lui avait passé la petite, ce qui, pour les sept ans de Sirius, paraissait l'évènement le plus importante du monde.

Nymphadora avait ouvert les yeux et avait regardé son cousin, puis avait esquissé un sourire. Il avait sourit aussi. Elle lui avait attrapé le doigt et s'était rendormie.

Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, avait murmuré Andromeda.

Sirius avait sourit d'importance et avait déposé la petite dans les bras de sa mère.

Sirius ? Sirius !

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers sa cousine.

Oui, Do ?

Tu as fini ?

Il hocha la tête.

Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva avant de suivre sa cousine. Ils montèrent une volée de marche et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

C'est la pièce la plus propre de la maison, annonça-t-elle.

Merci.

Andromeda sourit tristement et serra son cousin dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Passe une bonne nuit.

Elle quitta Sirius et disparut au tournant.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte pour trouver une pièce rouge, où reposait, au centre, un lit or encadré par deux tables de chevet acajou. On ne voyait pas la moindre trace de poussière et aucune saleté ne s'y trouvait. Ils s'avança vers son lit et se déshabilla lentement. Il se glissa dans les couvertures en boxer et s'allongea sur le ventre. Il cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et s'enfonça dans un sommeil profond.

La première chose qu'il vu fut un jeune visage embrouillé pencher sur lui. Ensuite, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il entendit « Sirius ». Il poussa un cri de terreur lorsque le visage se défini et qu'il s'aperçut que c'était un visage féminin.

C'est moi, murmura une voix infantile. Maman m'a envoyée te chercher.

Nymphadora, marmonna Sirius. Le sommeil c'est sacré. Et ça ne se fait pas de réveiller un garçon quand on est une fille.

Je suis désolée, fit la fillette en levant les mains en guise de paix. Mais un de tes amis demande à te voir.

Lequel ? demanda-t-il.

James Potter, je crois.

Et merde ! marmonna Sirius.

Il soupira longuement.

Il peut rappeler demain ?

Il dit que c'est urgent.

Et merde !

Sirius s'en allait se lever lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Nymphadora était toujours là.

Tu fiches le camp, demi-portion, fit-il.

Je ne suis pas une demi-portion !

Sirius lui tira la langue et elle sortit en claquant des pieds et en faisant de même avec la porte.

Dès que celle-ci fut close et que son bruit ce fut dissipé, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et enfila une paire de jeans. Ils ouvrit la porte et descendit en courant. Ils entra dans le salon et se jeta devant le foyer, où reposaient les yeux noisette, le visage pâle et les cheveux en bataille de son meilleur ami.

Black, enfin ! J'ai presque attendu, fit celui-ci.

Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Tu es où ?

Chez ma cousine, Andromeda.

Ah… Oui, maman, il va bien, arrête de te faire un sang d'encre, fit James en ce tournant vers l'arrière de la cheminée. Désolé, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.

Dis lui bonjour de ma part.

Promis. Tu sais où est Evans ?

Au Canada, avec la famille de son père et Strapski.

Ahhh… Et c'est où exactement le Canada ?

Sirius leva les épaules.

Comme si je le savais.

Hmmm… On se retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse comme prévu, le 7 ?

Ok.

Je crois que c'est tout. Au revoir !

James disparut de l'âtre.

Très bien, maintenant, au lit, jeune homme, fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et aperçut Andromeda qui le regardait dans une robe de chambre verte, faisant ressortir ses yeux.

Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, se plaignit Sirius.

Mais moi je le suis et tu as réveillé toute la maison. Alors, au lit !

Sirius grogna, mais remonta de bon cœur et se jeta sur son lit, où il s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

Fin du Chapitre 1. Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit je le sort dès que possible. Ciao!

Kedavra666.


	2. Élizabeth Strapski

Chapitre 2

ÉLISABETH STRAPSKI

Sirius regarda pour la millième fois le tableau indiquant les arrivées et les départs des avions. Celui du Canada allait arriver dans cinq minutes, selon le tableau.

À l'extérieur, la nuit était encore en majorité, même si le soleil commençait à se lever et à faire voir ses beaux rayons rougeâtres dans le ciel. Il arrivait à le voir par les immenses baies vitrées.

Quatre minutes.

Il avait mangé un muffin et un verre de lait au chocolat en patientant. C'est vrai que, même si elle lui avait dit qu'elle arriverait à six heures, lui était arrivé à quatre. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait la faire entrer au pays plus tôt.

Deux minutes trente.

Il s'approcha de la baie et regarda, au loin, un avion arrivé.

Deux minutes.

L'avion se posa, faisant trembler la bâtisse.

Une minute.

Les passagers restaient à l'intérieur. On fit apporter une échelle et ils commencèrent à descendre.

Sirius dû patienter encore un long moment. Il aurait dû se douter des douanes, ces choses maléfiques qui éloignaient les amoureux de leur bien-aimée.

Finalement, elle arriva. Ses longs cheveux blonds et soyeux arrivant juste sous sa poitrine volant au vent. Ses yeux bleus scrutèrent autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un venu l'attendre, ou peut-être de simple indication pour aller prendre ses bagages.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et celle-ci sembla le remarquer.

Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui n'a pas oublié que je revenais aujourd'hui, fit-elle en lui souriant.

Comment pourrait-on vous oublier, gente demoiselle ? fit Sirius en la serrant dans ses bras.

Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

Il l'embrassa tout doucement.

J'ai un endroit super à te montrer quand tu auras pris tes bagages, murmura-t-il en accotant son front sur le sien.

J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Ils partirent vers la douane des bagages et attendirent un bon cinq minutes avant que la valise d'Élise ne daigne montrer signe de vie. Sirius, en galant gentleman, l'attrapa.

Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? proposa-t-il. Il y a un resto hyper sympa par là.

D'accord.

Ils marchèrent vers le restaurant main dans la main, en parlant du voyage, des vacances, de l'école…

Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? demanda la caissière.

Café, muffin, crêpes pour moi et pour mademoiselle…

Des crêpes et un thé, ajouta Élise en souriant.

Un instant.

Elle partit à l'arrière, sans doute pour leur préparer ce qu'ils avaient commandé, ou peut-être aussi pour draguer le commis.

Tu bois du thé avec des crêpes ? fit Sirius en faisant une grimace.

C'est ça, moque toi, répliqua Élise.

Je ne me moque pas c'est juste un peu étrange.

Mais oui, c'est ça.

Élise…

Non.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Élise ferma les yeux, profitant du moment.

_- Hum Hum !_

Ce léger toussotement les ramena à la réalité. Ils rompirent le baiser et Sirius regarda la caissière qui secouait la tête en signe d'énervement.

Merci, bonne fin de journée, fit Sirius en prenant le plateau sur lequel reposaient les différents plats.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite table à part et s'assirent.

Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas du sucre dans ton thé ? demanda Sirius après cinq minutes de silence.

Sirius !

Mais tu manges des crêpes avec ça ! Je m'inquiète !

T'es pas sympa de te moquer !

Ok.

Ils recommencèrent à manger.

Élise serra un peu plus son bras droit autour de la taille de Sirius qui tourna également à droite. Ils étaient partis de l'aéroport depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes et étaient maintenant en route vers la maison d'Élise.

Sirius lui avait ajusté son second casque de moto. Ils avaient mis au point un système de contrôle de la moto ultra sophistiqué : elle le serrait à droite, il tournait à droit, elle le serrait à gauche, il tournait à gauche, elle le serrait des deux côtés, ils étaient arrivés. Mais le dernier était encore loin et il tourna à gauche, comme le lui indiquait le serrement.

On est arrivé ! annonça Sirius en enlevant son casque. Enlèves-toi !

Élise s'exécuta et se posta à côté de lui.

Enlèves-moi mon casque, fit-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus.

Je t'ai montrée comment l'enlever à l'aéroport, répliqua-t-il.

J'ai… oublié ?

Sirius soupira et enleva son casque, la gratifiant en même temps d'un baiser.

Je dois y aller, murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée.

Mes parents sont absents, remarqua-t-elle. Tu veux entrer ?

Sirius la regarda quelques instants.

Ok, fit-il. Je rentre la moto dans ta cour.

Élise monta sur la pelouse et Sirius monta lentement l'allée. Il débarqua de l'engin et alla rejoindre sa petite amie devant la porte d'entrée.

Elle glissa la clef dans la serrure et la fit tourner vers la droite. Elle retira la clef et poussa la porte.

Entre, fit-elle.

Il passa la porte et regarda autour de lui. C'était une maison assez simple vue de l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était une tout autre histoire. Décorés de vert et de brun, les murs étaient également recouverts d'un papier peint à fleur et les meubles étaient de bois de merisier sculpté et recouvert d'un tissu rejoignant les tons du papier peint.

C'est très…, commença Sirius en voulant exprimer poliment son dégoût.

Affreux ? fit Élise en riant.

Non, pas affreux, répondit-il rapidement. Disons plutôt… Original ?

Alors c'est original ascendant affreux ?

Sirius regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant.

Non, c'est affreux tout court.

Ce sont mes parents. Ils sont historiens et disons que le métier prend souvent le dessus sur la maison.

Sirius sourit tristement et l'embrassa. Elle sourit et lui rendit son baiser. Elle mit une main sur son torse et il s'éloigna aussitôt.

Sirius…

Oui ma beauté ?

Je t'aime.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa.

Je t'aime aussi.

Elle sourit à son tour.

Tu veux aller manger ?

Avec grand plaisir.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle en plaça un autour de sa taille. Sirius grimaça et elle enleva son bras immédiatement.

Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Non, je t'assure que ce n'est pas toi c'est…

Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je…

Il enleva son chandail à manche courte et se mit dos à sa petite amie.

Oh mon Dieu…

Le dos de Sirius était couvert d'ecchymoses et de cicatrice et, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, on voyait une grande plaie qui avait dû être fermée quelques jours avant.

_-Je l'aime, Père, elle est encore plus belle que toutes les filles de la terre et c'est la première pour qui je ressens le véritable amour. _

_Son père défit la ceinture de ses pantalons et, d'un sortilège, enleva la chemise de marque de son fils. Ensuite, du côté de la boucle de métal, il lui donna quatre coups de ceinture, qu'il prit sans broncher, même lorsqu'il sentit un peu de sang sur son dos. _

_-Répète-moi encore une fois que tu aimes cette Élisabeth Strapski ou reçois encore une lettre d'elle et je te jure que tu te plaindras d'avoir dit ces paroles. _

_Sirius enfila sa chemise et commença à manger son bol de céréales en entendant les reproches de son père. _

_-Une moldue ! Tu as une correspondance avec une moldue ! cria son père. _

_-Elle n'est pas moldue, répliqua calmement Sirius. Elle est sorcière. _

_-Oh, c'est vrai. Strapski… Strapski… ce nom ne me dit rien… Est-ce que tu traînerais avec des Sang-de-Bourbes, fils ? questionna sèchement son père. _

_-Ce n'est pas une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais bien sûr, monsieur mon père est trop idiot pour se rendre compte que les sorciers de moldus valent mieux que ceux de sang sorcier. _

_-Je t'interdis de m'insulter. File dans ta chambre. _

_-De toute façon, j'y allais. Il y a des fois où l'air de la maison empeste trop, si tu voies ce que je veux dire… _

Qui… Qui t'a fait ça, Sirius ? demanda Élise en pleurant.

Mon père. Ce n'est pas grave, beauté. Je vais m'en sortir. Je m'en suis toujours sorti avec mes blessures.

Oh mon Dieu, Sirius, je… Je suis tellement, tellement désolée…

Sirius se tourna et la prit dans ses bras.

Ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Ce n'est rien et tu n'as pas à être désolée puisque ce n'est pas ta faute.

Comment peuvent-ils te faire ça ? Ils sont indignes !

C'est courant dans les familles de sorciers, ma beauté.

Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant ? Et comment fais-tu pour les cachées quand tu es à Poudlard ? Est-ce que Pomfresh te donne des médicaments pour les faire cicatrisées ?

Du calme, beauté fatale. Dumbledore est au courant et il a prit toutes les mesures nécessaires afin que rien ne m'arrive à Poudlard. Pomfresh me donne des médicaments et me garde durant les deux premiers jours à Poudlard.

C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais là à la rentrée…

Exactement. Donc, elle me donne des médicaments et une potion de sommeil et ensuite, tout s'en va.

Combien y a-t-il de personnes au courant ?

Voyons… Toi, James et Remus. Chez les profs, il y a Dumbledore et Pomfresh, et aussi McGonnagall.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Élise et Sirius la berça doucement.

Allonge-toi, je vais préparer le déjeuner.

Elle se sépara de Sirius et le guida vers sa chambre, puis le fit immédiatement se couché sur le seul véritable divan de la maison.

Je remonte dans trois minutes, le temps de mettre le repas au four.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partit immédiatement.

Sirius en profita pour regarder la chambre. Les murs avaient été peinturés rouge et le plafond était or. Les meuble était blanc et le lit était recouverte d'une couverture également rouge, quoique recouverte d'un lion. Il regarda aux murs et découvrit différentes peintures. Deux entre autres attirèrent son attention.

La première était la peinture d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs juste sous les oreilles qui souriait. Ses yeux noirs paraissaient plus enjoués que quiconque et Sirius pensa que, en cet instant, l'auteur aurait sans doute dessiné des yeux tristes et sombres.

L'autre était des plus hétéroclite. Elle représentait quatre animaux : un chien, un cerf, un rat et un loup beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne. Sirius le regarda quelques instants et se demanda si elle savait qui se cachait sous ces déguisements.

Je t'ai manqué ?

Sirius sortit de sa rêverie et regarda Élise entrer.

Tu m'as manqué encore plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

J'ai apporté quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. Ferme les yeux.

Il s'exécuta en souriant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit une crème froide sur son dos et des mains d'ange venir le masser doucement.

Hmmm… Tu es merveilleuse, murmura-t-il.

Je savais que ça te plairait.

Je t'adore…

Moi aussi.

Elle le massa doucement et, lorsque Sirius sembla s'être endormi, elle lui donna un baiser sur la nuque et partit.

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain en ayant une faim de loup. Il se leva et enfila sa chemise, puis descendit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais, comme il ne l'avait pas vu la veille, il atterrit une fois dans la salle de bain et une autre dans une immense bibliothèque.

Puis, s'avouant vaincu, il se transforma en chien. Il identifia l'odeur du café et se dirigea au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, il l'identifia comme venant du bout du corridor et se retransforma avant de continuer son ascension vers la cuisine.

Il trouva Élise qui déjeunait, une tasse de café fumant entre les mains, vêtue d'une camisole et d'une paire de pantalon bleu ciel.

Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? demanda Sirius.

Chéri, il est treize heures cinquante, répliqua-t-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille.

J'étais un peu fatigué, s'excusa-t-il.

Elle sourit.

Assis-toi, je vais te chercher du café et de quoi manger.

Il hocha la tête et obéit. Quelques instants plus tard, un immense bol de café se trouvait devant lui ainsi qu'une assiette de mets espagnol.

J'ai adoré ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant son assiette vide.

Contente que ça t'ait plus. Tu restes encore un peu ?

Non, je suis désolé. Je dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui.

Je peux t'accompagner ?

Non, désolé beauté. J'y vais avec James.

C'est pas grave. Si tu veux, on y retournera ensemble d'ici la fin des vacances.

Promis.

Et si tu veux quelque chose à manger, va chez Florian Fortarôme et dit lui que tu es mon petit ami. Florian est mon cousin.

Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il se leva et lui donna un baiser sur la main.

Au revoir, mademoiselle Strapski.

Élise sourit alors que Sirius la gratifiait d'un baiser sur la joue.

Ne m'oublie pas, murmura-t-elle.

Jamais je ne t'oublierai.

Il l'embrassa et partit.


	3. La famille Potter

Chapitre 3

LA FAMILLE POTTER

Sirius ! SIRIUS !

Le concerné se tourna vers la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme et aperçut une femme aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue-de-cheval lui envoyé la main. Il sourit, lui renvoya son signe de la main et se dirigea vers elle.

À mesure qu'il s'approchait, il distingua deux hommes. Tous deux avaient les cheveux noirs en bataille, mais ceux de l'aîné étaient parsemés de fils blancs. Le plus jeune avait les yeux noisette, alors que le second les avait bleus. La femme avait les mêmes yeux que le plus jeune.

Il monta sur l'estrade et arriva bientôt prêt d'eux.

Bonjour Mrs Potter, fit-il en embrassant les joues de la femme. Mr Potter…

Il lui serra la main.

… et salut James, termina-t-il en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

Tes parents t'ont laissé venir ? demanda Mr Potter tandis que Sirius s'asseyait à côté de James et de Mrs Potter. J'avais particulièrement aimé la dernière insulte que ta mère avait lancée. C'était quoi déjà ?...

Vieux croûtons débiles s'associant avec des infâmes moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe et approuvant l'abolition de l'esclavage, marmonna Sirius.

C'était ça ! approuva Mr Potter en souriant. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'une femme soit capable de dire autant de mots sans s'étouffer.

Il se pencha vers les garçons, à sa droite, et chuchota suffisamment fort pour que Mrs Potter l'entende :

Vous savez, Mathilda essaye toujours de partir un débat avec moi sur la situation des Gobelins lorsqu'ils ne sont pas à Gringott's, mais au bout de trois mots, elle se tait et elle manque de souffle.

Ça, papa, c'est parce que tu l'embrasses, fit James comme s'il expliquait à un enfant de trois ans qu'un plus un égalait deux.

C'est pour ça…, fit Mr Potter en hochant la tête, comme s'il venait de résoudre un mystère plus grand que celui de Stonehenge.

Mrs Potter leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour faire signe qu'elle avait entendu et Mr Potter s'excusa en lui donnant un rapide baiser.

_-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?_

_Les yeux d'Élise s'agrandirent sous le choc. _

_-Je… Tu… Qu'on sorte ensemble ? Tu veux dire… Moi et toi ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe et un Sang Pur ?_

_-Je ne voie pas ça comme ça. Je dirais plus comme quelqu'un qui t'aime et qui reçoit cet amour en retour. _

_-Je… Laisse-moi réfléchir, Sirius, c'est tellement… précipité comme demande. _

_Sirius hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris. _

_Il la détailla des pieds à la tête : un chandail épais et large pas du tout sexy, en grosse laine bleu marine, manche longue et avec un col qui montait presque jusqu'à son menton. Sa jupe de collège privée était carottée bleue et noire, et ses cheveux blonds avaient été nattés à l'Indienne. _

_-Je voulais seulement que tu sois au courant de mes sentiments et que tu saches que je t'aimais. _

_-Et bien maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressens. _

_Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et elle leva un peu le cou. _

_-Sirius, ne t'attends pas à grand-chose, c'est mon premier, d'accord ?_

_-Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour que cette expérience te soit agréable. _

_Leurs lèvres se croisèrent et Sirius plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, faisant pénétrer son pouce sous son chandail, mais n'allant pas plus loin. Elle plaça instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou et ouvrit la bouche, au grand plaisir de Sirius qui fit valser sa langue avec la sienne. _

_-Bon sang, grand frère, avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et puis, prends-toi une chambre ! _

_Sirius détacha ses lèvres de celles de sa douce et regarda son frère. _

_-C'est vrai que tu n'as que quatorze ans, ça fait moins d'expériences amoureuses que moi, tu n'es pas habitué. La prochaine fois, on s'arrangera pour que tous les élèves de moins de quinze ans n'y assistent pas. _

_Ils se tirèrent mutuellement la langue. _

_-Mes parents sont arrivés. Tu m'écris pour ta réponse ?_

_Elle hocha la tête, encore sous l'effet du baiser. _

_-Alors je te laisse ici. _

_Elle le tira cependant vers lui et réclama un autre baiser, qu'il lui donna rapidement et partit, la laissant seule sur le quai alors qu'Evans et Granger venait la rejoindre. _

Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de tes parents de te laisser aller seul ici…, fit James.

Mr et Mrs Potter retournèrent leur attention sur Sirius et leur fils.

C'est vrai, murmura Mr Potter. Après, tout, nous ne sommes pas si fréquentable que ça…

Je suis désolé s'ils vous froissent, s'excusa Sirius.

Ce n'est pas grave Sirius, fit Mrs Potter en lui souriant. Pourquoi est-ce que tes parents t'ont laissé venir ?

Ils ne m'ont pas donné leur autorisation, fit-il.

Sirius Black, je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de ne pas venir avec nous si tes parents ne sont pas d'accord, répondit Mr Potter en élevant un peu la voix. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des idiots finis qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux.

Sirius eut un rictus.

J'ai… Je suis…

Il inspira profondément.

Je suis parti de la maison et je n'y rentrerai pas. J'aimerais d'ailleurs vous demander si je pourrais rester chez vous pendant les vacances ? Je dormirais dans un coin de la cour, dans une tente et je paierais la terre que vous ne pourriez plus utiliser, c'est juré.

Le teint de Mrs Potter passa au rouge.

Comment ont-ils osé ? Te laisser partir ainsi sans rien ? Ils t'ont donné de l'argent, au moins ? De quoi vivre décemment ? Te louer une chambre ? Te nourrir ? Te…

J'avais mes économies et mon matériel scolaire…

Seulement… Phillis a de la chance d'être en congé cette semaine !

Pour ce qui est…

Tu viens chez nous, ordonna Mrs Potter. Et il est hors de question que tu payes quoi que ce soit. Non mais quels parents laisseraient leur fils partir ainsi ?

Mrs Potter, ce n'ait pas parce que vous ne comptez pas le sang comme une partie principale de l'éducation qu'il en ait ainsi pour toutes les familles de sorciers au « Sang Pur ».

Comment ça ? demanda Mrs Potter.

Sirius inspira longuement alors que James se mordait la langue. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à parler, James prit la parole.

Maman, les parents de Sirius le battent.

Mrs Potter ouvrit grand les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Sirius passa une main sur ses yeux afin de décourager toutes larmes de s'en échapper.

Comment… Comment peuvent-ils…

Remus entra sur le Chemin et regarda un peu partout. James leva le bras, et le lycanthrope sourit. Il se dirigea vers eux.

Bonjour tout le monde ! lança-t-il à la ronde. Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, James, Sirius… Vous allez bien, Madame ?

Elle vient de savoir… Pour les sanctions de Sirius. Il va venir habiter à la maison.

Ça ne fait pas vraiment la différence pour tes parents, James, répliqua Remus. Tes parents font tout en double : les lettres pour les retenues vous concernent tous les deux, il passe ses vacances chez toi…

Mr Potter rit.

On va où ? demanda-t-il.

Attend encore une seconde, papa. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Trois jeunes filles venaient d'entrer, et Remus s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase à Mrs Potter, un sourire sur les lèvres. James sourit à son tour et se leva. Sirius sourit un peu également.

James quitta l'estrade et s'approcha des trois filles, pour se poster devant celle du centre. Elle était rousse et était vêtue en moldue, ce qui laissait paraître ses origines.

Il sourit et parla un peu avec elle, puis le ton monta et elle le gifla. Il essaya de s'expliquer, mais elle le gifla de nouveau sur l'autre joue.

Qui est-ce ? demanda Mr Potter.

Lily Evans, répliqua Sirius. Gryffondor, elle rentre en sixième. James en est dingue depuis sa première année.

James revint à la table, deux mains rouges dans la figure, mais un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Alors que la rouquine faisait un discours haut et fort sur l'idiotie de James, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains tourna la tête en soupirant et regarda Remus. Il lui sourit et elle le lui rendit.

Sirius regardait la dernière des trois filles, qui n'était nulle autre qu'Élise. Elle sourit et lui envoya la main. S'assurant que personne ne le voyait, il lui envoya un baiser soufflé et elle sourit encore plus avant de retourner une attention polie à Lily.

Elles partirent quelques secondes plus tard. Remus finit sa phrase où il était rendu et Mr Potter se tourna vers son fils.

Comment va ta copine ?

On ne sort pas ensemble, répliqua tristement James.

Dommage…

Tu la trouves comment ?

À première vue, je dirais qu'elle est pleine de vivacité et d'énergie.

Tu trouves aussi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, non ? Et elle est super intelligente. Première dans toutes les matières, sauf métamorphose.

Pitié arrêtez-le ! supplia Sirius.

Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas achetez vos robes ? proposa Mr Potter.

Visiblement, James n'était pas ravi de devoir arrêter son hommage à son âme sœur. Sirius et Remus se levèrent et prirent leurs maigres bagages.

Ils partirent vers Guipure et les trois adolescents furent ravis de revoir les demoiselles, chacune dans un rayon.

Mr et Mrs Potter allèrent voir la caissière, qui était une vieille amie de la famille. James se dirigea vers Lily, Sirius vers Élise. Remus, ne voyant pas sa douce brunette, parti dans le rayon du prêt-à-porter.

Je te conseille elle, elle mettrait tes magnifiques yeux en valeur.

Élise se tourna brusquement et aperçut Sirius derrière elle.

Salut Sirius. Avoir su que j'irais aussi…

Tu lis dans mes pensées, ma beauté !

Tu disais quelle robe ?

Elle, à côté de celle que tu regardais.

Celle-ci ?

Élise sortit une robe bleue pâle, comme ses yeux. Elle lui arrivait sous le genou et portait des manche longues, mais coupées jusqu'aux épaules. Un lacet de cuir reposait sur les hanches de la future propriétaire qui se déciderait à la porter.

Mais elle n'est pas sexy.

Tu n'en as pas besoin. Souviens toi quand je t'ai demandée de sortir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu portais ?

Une jupe et un gros chandail en laine.

Exact. Et bien quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis dit que je te demanderais de sortir avec moi quand tu m'apparaîtras le plus sexy possible.

_-Tu me trouves comment ?_

_-Tu es sexy, Marvillia, répondit Sirius. _

_Heureusement plus grand que la quatrième année, il avait dit cela en pensant à la jeune fille qu'il voyait descendre les marche : Élisabeth Strapski. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en vague sur sa poitrine et une jolie robe rouge la moulait sous toutes ses formes et couture. Un décolleté généreux offrait une vue superbe à son cavalier, le poursuiveur vedette de l'équipe de Poufsouffle : Amos Diggory, d'un an l'aîné de la jeune fille. _

_-Ce n'est pas Marvillia, Sirius, réprimanda gentiment sa copine. C'est Alice. _

_Il reporta son attention sur la brunette aux cheveux plats comme une planche à repasser. Ses yeux verts le regardaient tristement. Elle avait une robe blanche très évasée et ses lunettes la faisaient ressembler à un hibou. _

_-Désolé, j'avais oublié. _

_Il se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement. _

_-Sirius, je sais que tu ne veux pas être avec moi… _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_-Tu veux être avec Élise. Toute l'école est au courant. Tout le monde était surpris que tu ne le lui demandes pas… Écoute, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas, tu peux y aller. _

_-Je ne peux pas te laisser seule le soir du bal…_

_-Mais bien sûr que tu le peux ! J'ai une tonne de travail, j'en ai pour des heures !_

_-Je tiens à te trouver un cavalier, c'est la moindre des choses à faire après t'avoir laissée tomber ce soir. Frank ?_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se retourna et les regarda. _

_-Oui, Black ?_

_-Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour ton bal ?_

_-Non, pas du tout. _

_-J'aimerais te présenter à quelqu'un ! Viens ici. _

_Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch s'approcha de lui. _

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-Alice Granita. _

_-Ce n'est pas ta copine ?_

_-Non. On a déjà sorti ensemble, Alice ?_

_-Pas du tout, renchérit-elle en souriant. _

_Frank la regarda de haut en bas et sourit. _

_-C'est vrai que vous êtes belle, Miss Granita. Je peux vous appeler Alice ?_

_-Bien sûr. Et moi, je peux vous appeler Frank, Mr Londubat ?_

_-Je n'y voie pas d'objection. _

_-Bonne soirée, vous deux !_

_Sirius sourit et les quitta. _

Tu ne penses pas qu'elle serait mieux ?

Elle sortit des étalages une robe rouge qui s'attachait derrière le cou et qui arrivait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du genou.

Elle est bien aussi, approuva Sirius.

_Assise à une table et pianotant de la main gauche dessus, Élise écoutait, ou du moins semblait écouter, la conversation passionnante que Amos Diggory maintenait depuis plus d'une heure avec l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle sur ses prouesses au lit avec ses anciennes copines. _

_De son côté, Sirius regardait Élise d'un œil gourmand. Les dizaines de Bièraubeurre qu'il avait bu commençait à faire leur effet et il se sentait un peu fatigué. Remus dansait depuis le début de la soirée avec Amélie Amazone, une élève française qui participait à un échange scolaire. Quant à James, il était parti une heure plutôt avec une fille blonde à la poitrine généreuse : le dortoir lui était réservé jusqu'à huit heures. _

Ou encore ça ?

Elle sortit un déshabillé rouge en dentelle fine.

Ah non, pas question, je n'ai pas envie de te partager avec qui que ce soit.

Possessif ?

Elle alla se blottir contre lui et approcha sa tête à quelque millimètre de la sienne.

Encore plus que tu ne peux le croire.

_Il se leva, monta sur l'estrade et s'empara du micro. _

_-Salut tout le monde ! J'ai un jeu… un jeu pour… pour vous !_

_Tout le monde se tut et Sirius recommença à parler. _

_-Nous allons fermer… fermer les lumières et… vous aurez une minute pour… pour embrasser la personne de votre… votre choix. Alors à trois… _

_Sirius eut un rire niais. _

_-Un… deux… trois !_

_Les lumières s'éteignirent. Sirius entendit des dizaines de filles essayées de monter sur l'estrade pour le rejoindre. Une, il espérait que ce soit Élise, réussit à atteindre ses lèvres et lui planqua le baiser le plus passionné qu'il n'eut jamais reçu jusqu'à ce jour. _

Il se décolla d'elle et posa une main sur ses hanches.

Élise, je t'aime.

C'est contagieux, ton mal !

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

L'amour, c'est contagieux.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, Élise l'embrassa de nouveau.

_Le lendemain, il se réveilla et aperçut une tête blonde sur son bras. Il fronça les sourcils d'étonnement et se rappela avec difficulté qu'une blondinette aux yeux bleus l'avait embrassé dans la soirée, puis l'avait amené jusqu'à son dortoir. Ce n'était pas une Gryffondor, et Sirius se rappela que le mot de passe était « Sang Pur ». Il la regarda s'éveiller et poussa un cri de terreur quand il aperçut l'appareil dentaire de Jenny Finlande, une « Sang Pur » de Serpentard qui était fiancée depuis sa naissance à Marco Parkinson, le fils du frère du cousin de la mère de la tante du père de Lucius Malefoy, qui lui fréquentait sa cousine, Narcissa Black. _

_Il ramassa ses vêtements à la volée et s'habilla si vite qu'il mit sa cravate au lieu de sa ceinture. Il partit en courant et dévala les marches avant de bousculer son frère. _

_-Merde, Sirius, habille-toi comme quelqu'un qui se respecte et prend une douche, tu empestes l'alcool, gronda-t-il. _

_-Promis frérot !_

_Il quitta la salle commune des Serpentard et se précipita dans son dortoir. Heureusement, la blondinette de James avait disparu et celui-ci cuvait son vin. _

_Il s'habilla décemment et se peigna comme il le faut. Il regarda James qui venait de se lever. _

_-Alors, comment va ta blondinette ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ma blondinette, elle s'appelle Fanny Gargarrette. Serdaigle, troisième année. _

_-Comment elle est au lit ?_

_-Parfaite… _

_-Alors, tu laisses Evans et tu te concentres sur elle ?_

_-Non. On a rompu hier soir après avoir couché ensemble. Au fait, tu aurais pu dormir ici, hier, elle était partie à minuit. _

_-Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Vu ce que tu m'en as dit, elle était parfaite, non ?_

_-C'est elle qui a rompu. _

_-Serais-tu si mauvais que ça, Prongs ?_

_-La ferme, Padfoot. _

_James hocha la tête. _

_-Je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de mon faible pour Evans… Et toi, tu as bu hier, mon gros?_

_-Un peu. _

_-Et tu as couché dans quel dortoir, hier ?_

_-En enfer. _

_-Une Serpentard ?_

_-La pire. Satan réincarné : Jenny Finlande. _

_-Sache que je compatis et que je te supporte dans ton dilemme. _

Je t'aime aussi, gros bêta !

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

Remus enfila une robe noire d'occasion. Se rendant compte qu'elle était au moins trois tailles trop grande pour lui, il regarda autour et chercha une couturière.

Besoin d'aide ?

Il se tourna et aperçut la brunette aux cheveux emmêlés du Chemin de Traverse.

Pardon ?

Vous avez besoin d'aide avec votre robe ?

Euh… oui… non…

Je peux vous aider à savoir si vous avez un problème avec votre robe, proposa-t-elle.

Euh… je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de… faire votre travail.

Si ça vous embête tant que ça, vous n'aurez qu'à me conseiller sur ma robe de bal.

Vous ne travaillez pas ici ?

La jeune fille eut un rire cristallin qui sonna comme des milliers de carillons dans les oreilles de Remus.

Oui, je travaille ici pour payer mes études. Mais je suis à Poudlard quand même. Remus Lupin, je parie ? Moi c'est Stéphany Granger.

Bonjour.

Bonjour à vous aussi. Alors, cette robe. Elle est grande, beaucoup trop grande. Vous pouvez prendre un tabouret, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Remus s'exécuta et, quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille s'approcha, vêtue d'un jeans où la taille reposait sur les hanches et d'un chandail qui arrivait à son nombril, un foulard rouge retenant ses boucles brunes.

Debout, ordonna-t-elle. Je ne pourrai pas faire de couture si vous êtes assis.

Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer. D'après ce que je sais, nous sommes de la même année.

Dans ce cas, peux-tu te mettre debout, s'il te plait ? Merci.

Elle s'agenouilla et mit une aiguille dans sa bouche.

Tu prévoies un tour aux Serpentard ? Espérons que Lils ne te prendra pas. Au pire, tu n'auras qu'à te donner une retenue.

Se donner à soi-même une retenue… Non, Evans ne me prendra pas, si c'est pour ça.

Stéphany sourit de nouveau.

J'ai bien aimé la farce des feuilles de vignes. Dommage qu'elle n'est pas marcher jusqu'au bout.

Remus sourit. Pour fêter la fin d'année, ils avaient jeté un sortilège à la nourriture des Serpentard de leur année et ceux-ci s'étaient retrouvés nus comme des vers, des feuilles de vignes protégeant leurs parties les plus intimes.

Dommage que ça n'est pas été sur les Gryffondor, marmonna-t-elle, essayant d'enlever l'image de Remus pratiquement nu de son esprit.

Hein ?

Non, rien, je t'assure.

Elle monta un peu et resserra les couture du côté, afin qu'elles soient plus ajustées. Elle raccourcit considérablement les manches et bientôt, la robe eut prit l'allure d'une des robes de marques, mais en beaucoup moins cher.

Tu fais de véritables miracles !

Non, ce n'est pas parfait. Les coutures sont trop espacées et le col n'est pas fini. C'est une honte de te faire payé pour une robe qui a déjà vu quatre personnes, seulement cet été.

Bah… J'y suis habitué.

Tu veux bien débarquer du tabouret. Tu es trop grand pour faire le collet.

Il s'exécuta. Même là, il devait avoir une bonne demi tête de plus qu'elle. Elle cousit cependant à la perfection.

Le soleil avait laissé le ciel tranquille depuis plus d'une heure et quart lorsque Stéphany se trouva à balayer la Salle de Couture. Elle remarqua alors un bout de tissu noir ayant appartenu à une robe ayant passé entre cinq personnes, seulement cet été. Elle le prit et le mit dans sa poche avant de continuer à balayer.

Soudain, un vent en sens contraire la frôla. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Remus qui balayait également.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Je viens t'aider. Souviens-toi, je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de faire ton travail.

Il posa le balai et fit disparaître les tissus qui se trouvaient encore sur le plancher.

Alors, tu as vu une robe ?

Peut-être dans la salle Principale ?

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des lèvres de Remus, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus comme il fallait, elle ne pensait qu'à coucher avec lui, à l'embrasser partout. Remus sembla lire dans ses pensées et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour l'embrasser longuement.

Sirius cogna à la porte de sa cousine comme s'il voulait la défoncer. Andromeda ouvrit la porte et le regarda.

Elle est vierge ! fit-il.

Il entra et partit vers la cuisine avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Andromeda en s'approchant de lui.

Ma copine est vierge ! C'est une pucelle ! Je vais être le premier ! C'est moi qui vais la dépuceler ! Elle n'a jamais couché avec personne !

C'est bon, j'avais compris. Si tu m'expliquais un peu.

Ma copine, Élise, la fille dont je t'avais parlée quand je suis venu, et bien, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était vierge.

Tu as réussi à savoir qu'elle était vierge ? Comment tu as fait pour savoir ça ? C'est un comportement, une attitude… ?

Elle me l'a dit.

Elle est arrivée et elle a dit : « Sirius, je suis vierge » ?

Pas aussi directement… Quand je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, elle m'a dit que c'était son premier baiser, alors…

C'est une bonne preuve.

Qu'est-ce que je fais, Do ?

Tu devrais parler avec Ted… C'est une affaire de garçon…

Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui. Do, tu es la dernière personne que je considère comme faisant parti de ma génération familiale. S'il te plait…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

J'ai peur de lui faire mal, d'aller trop vite…

Sois à son écoute, dans ce cas. Si elle a mal, tu te retires. Si tu sens qu'elle a peur, propose lui de le faire plus tard.

Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Je veux dire… j'ai dû coucher avec une centaine de filles et pourtant, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit.

Tu l'aimes, Sirius. L'amour peut faire faire des choses bizarres aux gens.

L'amour est idiot.

Non, Sirius. L'amour, ce n'est pas idiot.

Comment est-ce que je fais pour savoir que c'est la bonne personne ?

C'est comme ça. C'est magique. On ne peut pas l'expliquer. C'est la façon dont on peut être joyeux pendant une journée de merde par le simple fait de l'avoir vu sourire le matin, c'est comment tu pourrais passer le reste de la vie à la regarder, c'est la manière de porter attention à la moindre petite habitude que cette personne a, c'est vouloir s'inscrire dans n'importe quel cours simplement parce qu'elle y ait également. C'est ça, l'amour, Sirius.

C'est ce que tu ressens pour Ted ?

Andromeda hocha la tête en souriant.

J'espère bien que c'est ce qu'elle ressent pour moi, fit Ted en transplanant à côté d'elle.

Tu as tout entendu, hein ? demanda Andromeda alors qu'il l'enlaçait doucement.

Absolument tout. Il faut dire que ton cousin n'est pas très discret.

Sirius baissa la tête inutilement.

Vous voulez bien arrêter ? Mes parents ne m'ont pas habitués à ce genre de démonstrations.

Ted sourit et embrassa doucement Andromeda.

Sirius, Andromeda avait raison. Si tu l'aimes, tu sauras comment réagir. Si tu veux un bon conseil, ne soit pas stressé. Elle va le sentir et tu risques de t'y prendre comme un pied.

Merci. J'y vais, les Potter m'attendent à deux coins de rues.

Il se leva et quitta la table.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Remus et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Stéphany fermés, mais des larmes s'en échappant. Il rompit le baiser et s'éloigna un peu.

Qu'est-ce que…

Remus, oublies-moi, c'est une relation vouée à l'échec, ça ne sert à rien de s'engager.

Mais…

Remus, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles le sont déjà.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise du loup-garou et partit en courant.

Alors, ici, c'est ta nouvelle chambre. On peinturera demain.

Mrs Potter ouvrit une porte et Sirius put contempler l'immense dépotoir qui si trouvait.

Houppy…, grommela Mrs Potter. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. _Récurvite_ !

Le tas de saleté qui s'y trouvait – contenant entre autre des insectes, des excréments d'oiseau et de la poussière – se transforma en un carré bien propre.

_Disparaito _!

Le carré disparut, mais laissa tout de même une odeur âcre.

Merci, je vais m'installer, annonça-t-il.

Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es pourtant intelligent, normalement ! Va seulement m'ouvrir la fenêtre, pour aérer. Quand l'odeur sera disparut, tu iras dormir ici. En attendant, va avec James.

Sirius entra dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de ressortir.

Bien. Tu sais où sont les couvertures, les lits de camps… alors sers-toi ! Demain, tu pourras déménager.

Je suis désolé pour tous les ennuis que ça va vous causer. J'ai été égoïste en fuguant… Je savais que pour moi, c'était bien, mais je n'ai pas pensé aux autres.

Sirius, tu sais très bien que pour nous, tu es comme un deuxième fils. Partir de chez toi est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire _après tes études à terminer_ ta sécurité était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Alors, nous sommes heureux de participer à ton plan.

Un faible bruit leur parvint d'une porte.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sirius.

Je n'en sais rien. Bon, vas-y, je remonte dans une heure.

Elle partit en sens inverse et Sirius ouvrit la porte. Il attrapa de justesse une feuille de parchemin.

Chère Evans… Non, c'est trop froid, j'ai l'air d'un homme d'affaire.

Il mit en boulette un parchemin et le lança par-dessus son épaule.

Petite Fleur… Non, c'est trop amoureux…

Il jeta sa boulette.

Bonjour Lily… Ah non, là, j'ai l'air du directeur. Manquerait plus que ça… Foutu calamar !

Salut Prongs ! lança joyeusement Sirius.

James se raidit sur sa chaise et se retourna.

Padfoot ! Je croyais que ma mère te montrait ta nouvelle chambre.

Et bien là, elle ne me la montre plus. Non, c'est que la chambre sent les Serpentard, alors elle m'a dit de dormir ici cette nuit. Alors, en train de draguer par hibou ?

Possible, répliqua-t-il.

Tu sais il est quelle heure ?

James regarda le cadran sur son bureau.

Quatre heures du matin.

On ferait peut-être mieux de dormir…

Bonne idée. _Accio lit de camp_.

Il y eut du bruit dans une armoire et un lit de camp alla s'installer au pied du lit. James déposa ses bagages et prit un oreiller et un sac de couchage, qu'il déposa sur le lit de camp. James se coucha sur son lit, la tête près du lit de camp.

Alors, Sirius, tu es parti pourquoi ?

Sirius s'assit et regarda ses mains. Élise lui avait demandé de garder le silence…

Elle vous a insultés, murmura-t-il, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Sirius Black, ne me ment pas !

Je ne mens pas !

Je te connais depuis que j'ai trois ans, alors fais passer tes mensonges aux autres.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase ! C'était une insulte de trop !

Mais oui.

Sirius soupira.

Ok, ils ont… ils ont insulté Élizabeth Strapski.

Et comment ont-ils fait pour apprendre son existence ?

Elle m'a écrit.

Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle écrit ?

Parce que je lui avais demandée de sortir avec moi avant les vacances. Elle m'a envoyé sa réponse.

Alors, tu sors avec elle, conclut James.

Je n'ai jamais…

Il regarda le visage de James qui le dissuada de mentir de nouveau.

Oui. J'ai passé la nuit chez elle, hier.

Oh oh ! rigola James. Ça a dû être chaud !

On a pas couché ensemble ! cria presque Sirius.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient…

Euh… ok. Tu as vu le dernier match des Falcons ? C'était trop génial ! commença James.

Des coups retentirent à la porte.

Entrez ! cria James.

Mrs Potter entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de James.

Il faut dormir, maintenant, mes anges.

Mais…

James, pas de « mais ».

James soupira, mais jeta un sortilège d'attraction à son oreiller et se coucha la tête au pied de son lit.

Bonne nuit James, fit Mrs Potter.

Elle embrassa la joue gauche de son fils, comme à chaque soir depuis près de seize ans. Puis, elle se pencha par-dessus Sirius et lui embrassa également la joue.

Bonne nuit Sirius.

Bonne nuit Madame.

Elle sourit et se leva, avant de partir. Les deux adolescents ne dormiraient de la nuit et elle le savait.


	4. Lily Evans

Chapitre 4

LILY EVANS

-Passez une bonne année. Une lettre par semaine, James, et celles du directeur pour tes farces ne compte pas, annonça Mrs Potter à la gare.

-C'est promis, maman. Et toi, tu m'envoies une boite de tes Fizwizbiz maisons à chaque semaine, répliqua-t-il.

-Je lui ferai penser, assura Mr Potter. Sirius, les lettres peuvent aussi venir de toi, tu es au courant ?

-Je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles, c'est promis. Encore un million de fois merci pour cet été, fit Sirius.

-Ce n'est rien, assura Mrs Potter. Maintenant, dépêchez-vous, le train part dans dix minutes.

Sirius et James montèrent dans le train et allèrent au dernier compartiment du dernier wagon, le compartiment qui leur était attribué.

Une nouvelle rentrée. Une nouvelle année. De nouvelles aventures. De nouvelles farces. De nouvelles retenues. De nouveaux amours. De nouvelles peines. Voilà ce qui attendait les maraudeurs pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. Mais parmi toutes ces nouveautés, il y avait aussi de l'ancien. Lily frapperait toujours James. Elle le détesterait toujours. Il l'adorerait toujours. Remus courtiserait toujours Stéphany Granger. Sirius sortirait toujours avec Élise. Ils détesteraient toujours Rogue et sa bande de Mangemort. Les professeurs frustreraient de ne pas pouvoir se plaindre de leurs notes. Il y aurait toujours les pleines lunes.

La porte s'ouvrit et Stéphany Granger, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus, entra dans le compartiment et s'assit à côté de Sirius.

-C'est vrai ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Que tu es parti pendant une réunion familiale avec Malefoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix et les Lestranges ? Devant toute la famille ?

-Ah, ça… Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as vraiment tout laissé là ?

-Il y avait des choses plus importantes pour moi que de continuer à accomplir une lignée de Sang Pur.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et dire que ma mère a passé la moitié de l'été à vouloir me fiancer à ton frère…

-Elle a rapidement fait son deuil, commenta Sirius.

Même si la mère de Stéphany était la sœur de sa tante avec près de trente ans de différence et qu'il la détestait, le fait que sa famille l'est oublié aussi facilement le choquait.

_-Sirius, je te présente Stéphany Granger. C'est ta cousine. _

_Sirius regarda la petite fille d'une dizaine d'années et soupira. Pourquoi devait-il rester ici ? Il y avait un spectacle rock génial sur le câble en ce moment ! _

_-Salut ! répondit Sirius à la fillette. _

_-Bonjour, Mr Black, répliqua-t-elle poliment. _

_-Au moins, Miss Granger n'oublie pas les convenances, elle, dit Mrs Black froidement. _

_-Désolée, Mère, de vous faire subir une honte suprême devant votre sœur. Mademoiselle, veuillez accepter mes nobles excuses. _

_Il se pencha et embrassa la main de la jeune fille. _

_-Idiot ! répliqua sa mère. _

_Elle lui donna un coup dans le dos, si fort qu'il en perdit pied et atterrit sur la jeune fille. _

_-Discutez ! Nous serons dans la salle à manger. Celle des grandes occasions. _

_Les deux femmes partirent et Sirius se releva, avant d'aider la jeune fille à faire de même. _

_-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. _

_-Oui, je suis habitué. _

_-Dans ma famille, la violence corporelle est arrêtée depuis ma mère. Mais la violence verbale fait parfois plus de dommage que les mots…_

_-C'est songé pour quelqu'un de ton âge…_

_-Disons que ce n'est pas du Shakespeare. _

_-Tu as lu Shakespeare ? _

_-J'ai lu Roméo et Juliette à cinq ans. Mais je n'aime pas ce genre. C'est trop compliqué à comprendre. _

_-Quelle est ta pièce préférée ?_

_-L'avare, de Molière. Toi ?_

_-Les quatre filles du Docteur March. _

_-Ce n'est pas une pièce, c'est un livre. _

_-Mais on peut faire une pièce à partir d'un livre, non ? _

_-Tu as raison. _

_-Tu suis le Quidditch ?_

_-J'adore le Quidditch ! Et il y a un match en ce moment…_

_-On peut aller le regarder !_

_-Où ?_

_-Suis-moi !_

_Il lui prit la main et la monta en haut. Il arrangea l'antenne de sa télévision et l'image d'un gardien arrêtant le Souaffle se mit devant eux. _

_-Génial !_

-Moi, je ne t'ai pas oublié, puisque je suis ici.

-Ok. Dans ce cas, presque tout le monde m'a oublié.

-Et Nymphadora ? Andromeda ? Ted ?...

-D'accord, seules les personnes sympathique de ma famille se souviennent encore de moi.

-Ça me va, maintenant. Je dois y retourner.

Elle embrassa la joue de son cousin et se tourna vers James.

-Au fait, Lily n'a pas cessé de nous parler de toi, cet été.

-En bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Tout dépend de ta perception des choses. Elle a juré de te tuer et te trouve idiot.

-Merci du message, assura James.

-De rien.

Elle sortit la tête haute du compartiment.

_-Stéphany est une jeune fille charmante, ne trouves-tu pas, Sirius ? demanda Mrs Black._

_-Oui, elle est sympa. _

_-Ce serait bien si vous sortiez ensemble. _

_Sirius leva les yeux. Trois ans avaient passé depuis sa première rencontre avec Stéphany et s'était maintenant sa petite sœur, ou du moins il la considérait comme telle. Si un garçon l'approchait de trop près, il allait immédiatement commencer une discussion avec elle pour dissuader l'intrus. Si un adolescent la zieutait, il pouvait être assurer de subir les pires farces. Mais de là à l'aimer comme une petite amie… Beurk ! Il n'osait même pas y penser !_

_-Je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il doucement. _

_-Mais tu viens de me dire qu'elle était sympa !_

_-Oui, comme petite sœur ou comme amie. Mais elle ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. _

_-Tu es déjà fiancé, tu n'as plus rien à redire. _

_-Mais…_

_-J'ai dit que tu n'avais plus rien à redire. Cette discussion est close. _

-Sirius ? Sirius !

-Hein ?

-Ça va ?

-Oui, je… je pensais à la première fois que j'avais vu Steph…

James regarda Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

-On a écouté le Quidditch. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, nos mères nous ont fiancés.

Il y eut un long silence, qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Peter Pettigrow.

Peter Pettigrow était tout l'inverse des maraudeurs. Il détestait le Quidditch. Il avait des cheveux fins et blonds, pratiquement blancs. Il était plutôt gras et passait son temps à s'empiffrer.

-Salut !

-Peter ! s'exclama Sirius. Alors, tes vacances ? Où les as-tu passées ?

La mère de Peter était photographe pour _Sorcière Hebdo_, un magazine de mode pour sorcière. Celle-ci voyageait un peu partout dans le monde avec son fils, si bien qu'en six ans, Peter avait voyagé plus que les trois maraudeurs réunis durant toute leur vie, et peut-être même que toute l'école.

-J'ai été aux Iles Marquises. C'était affreux. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire et j'ai été obligé d'aller avec ma mère à son travail.

-Rien à faire dans des îles paradisiaques… Tu es idiot, Wormtail, répliqua James.

-Pour quelle rubrique ta mère travaillait-elle ? demanda Sirius.

-Mode.

-Où est-ce qu'elle photographiait ? questionna James.

-La plage.

-Tu t'es baigné, au moins ?

-Non. J'ai eu un coup de soleil le premier jour et j'ai dû être en chandail le reste de l'été.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle photographiait ? demanda Sirius.

-Les maillots de bain. Attendez, j'ai une revue.

Il sortit de son sac à dos une revue et la feuilleta quelques instants.

-Ici ! annonça-t-il.

Il leur tendit la revue, et une jeune fille vêtue d'un maillot de bain rouge et blanc qui ne couvrait qu'une infime partie de son corps leur sourit avant d'entreprendre de dénouer son bas de maillot de bain.

-On peut dire que ta mère sait photographier…, fit James en regardant la jeune femme poser une main sur sa hanche.

-Ouais… Elle s'améliore à chaque fois. Mais la modèle était une vraie harpie ! Une française, vous savez comment elles sont… C'était « Où sont mes cachets, je veux mes cachets ! » ou « L'éclairage est trop mauvais… J'ai l'air de peser plus qu'un éléphant ». Ma mère a failli lui jeter un sort.

-Jeter un sort à une beauté pareille… Ce serait un beau gâchis, marmonna James. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sirius ?

-Elle est pas mal…

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Les trois garçons levèrent les yeux et aperçurent Lily Evans, la jeune fille du Chemin de Traverse. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses épaules avec un léger mouvement, lisse comme l'eau. Un timide bronzage pointait sur la peau crémeuse de la jeune fille et ses yeux verts, pratiquement émeraude, jetait des Avada Kedavra aux garçons. Un chandail rouge à manches longues recouvrait sa peau et montrait bien en évidence une bague en or pur surmonté d'une émeraude. Une jupe au genou verte et rouge complétait l'ensemble, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure noire.

-Evans, tu es magnifique, complimenta James.

-Et toi, tu es un crétin. Si vous êtes en manque, allez prendre une fille de votre fan club, pas cette française. La plupart des filles qui font ces pauses utilisent un sortilège d'amaigrissement et sont en réalité grosses comme des baleines, ou elles sont encore anorexiques. En plus, elles coûtent une fortune à entretenir. Alors au lieu de rêver, redescendez sur terre. Ce n'est pas parce que la moitié des putes qui ont coucher avec vous le faisait volontairement que vous êtes des Dieux.

-Evans…, murmura Sirius en se levant. Tu sais, je suis certain que tu as peur.

-Oublie ça, Black. À d'autre que moi.

-Prouves-le.

-Je t'ai dit d'oublier.

-Très bien : tu as peur.

-Non. La situation des femmes me préoccupe.

-Mais tu sais, Evans, je suis certain qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le compartiment qui aimerait bien te voir dans une tenue comme celle de la photographie…

-Black, laisse la partir, grogna James.

-Ah, Lily !

Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent pour apercevoir Amos Diggory, l'Attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

-Amos !

Le garçon embrassa rapidement Lily.

-Ils te faisaient des problèmes ? demanda Amos.

-Non. On a eu une discussion sur la situation des femmes dans le monde, mais sinon, tout va bien.

-Tant mieux… Excellente victoire, l'année dernière, Potter. Espérons que tu ne t'enfles pas la tête avec ça, je me demande encore comment tu fais pour passer la porte…

-Amos, arrête de l'insulter, murmura Lily.

-Tu fais bien pareil.

-Je ne lance pas d'insultes gratuites. S'il m'insulte, je l'insulte en retour.

-Lily !

-Élise !

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent sur les joues.

-On y va ? demanda Lily.

-Ok, annonça Amos en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je… je vais aller me changer, annonça Élise.

-Ok. Rejoins-nous dans le compartiment, fit Lily.

-Promis.

Elle partit.

-Evans et Diggory, marmonna James. Berk !

Il retourna son regard sur la jeune modèle qui avait porté un doigt à ses lèvres et faisait signe que non.

-La vie est laide, fit-il en regardant Peter et en lui lançant la revue. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Sir… Où est-ce que Padfoot est parti ?

Peter haussa les épaules pour faire signe qu'il l'ignorait autant que lui.

-Tu m'as manquée, murmura Élise entre deux baisers.

-Tu m'as manqué plus, répliqua doucement Sirius en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Comment on va faire pour ne pas pouvoir se toucher ?

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu ça. Et James a deviné.

Élise sourit doucement et l'embrassa.

-Et je pourrais réserver mon dortoir pour…

-Pas tout de suite, mais peut-être plus tard, répliqua-t-elle doucement en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase. J'allais dire « dormir ensemble ».

-Dans ce cas, si on ne fait que dormir… Je dois y aller, Lily doit m'attendre. Je t'aime.

Elle lui donna un nouveau baiser et partit.

-Je vous prierai d'accueillir nos nouveaux professeurs, Messieurs Karl Nérée et Antonio Saragosse. Monsieur Nérée s'occupera de vos cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et Monsieur Saragosse enseignera une nouvelle matière, celle du sport moldu. Pour cette nouvelle matière, un gymnase a été aménagé dans les anciens cachots non occupés depuis 1845, alors je m'attends à ce que tout le monde soit à l'heure à son premier cours. Nous avons également quatre professeurs féminins cette année, j'ai nommé Mesdames Isère Ispahan, Isabelle Jylland, Nadine Grasset, Rosemarie Scarlatti et Espérence Linz. Mrs Ispahan enseignera les religions, Mrs Jylland vous éduquera sur l'économie, Mrs Grasset prendra soin de vous apprendre à survivre, Mrs Scarlatti aura la charge de vous apprendre le théâtre et Mrs Linz vous apprendra la littérature moldue, annonça Dumbledore.

Les élèves applaudirent.

-Je tiens également à vous préciser, à Messieurs et mesdames les préfets et Préfets-en-Chef, que vos réunions se tiendront dans la salle de Métamorphose. Et sur ce, je vous demanderais d'aller reporter vos compagnons à leur salle commune.

Les élèves se levèrent et partirent vers leur salle commune, les maraudeurs, Remus – Remus était le Préfet des sixième année de Gryffondor –, en tête. Bientôt, on ne retrouva plus que dans la Grande Salle le professeur Dumbledore et une bande de première année surpris autour d'une Lily écumant de rage.

-Très bien, suivez-moi, annonça-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Non mais, Lupin est un… Oui, ce ciel est celui des fondateurs ! répondit-elle à une élève.

Le voyage se passa relativement bien, mais elle fut tout de même soulagée lorsque les élèves se séparèrent pour monter dans les chambres.

Le soleil venait de tomber sur Poudlard et les enfants dormaient tous profondément, même si une nature tout à fait différente s'élevait à l'extérieur. Élise enfila, par-dessus son pyjama rouge à pantalon long et camisole, une robe de chambre bleue et sortit de son dortoir pour se rendre dans la salle commune. Elle eut à peine fait quelques pas dans la salle que des bras l'entourèrent et que des lèvres commencèrent à l'embrasser doucement.

-Sirius, je ne survivrai pas si je ne peux pas te toucher en dehors de la nuit, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi non plus, beauté…, murmura-t-il en grignotant ses lèvres.

-Alors on pourrait… je sais pas, moi… vivre ça… un peu plus…

-Ouvertement ? proposa Sirius en souriant.

-Absolument.

-Comme tu veux, ma beauté.

Élise sourit et l'embrassa. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait, en sortant avec Sirius. Elle avait droit à son opinion et il était toujours respecté.

-On va faire une promenade ?

-Le couvre-feu est passé.

-Et alors ?

Il sortit de son sac à dos une cape d'invisibilité.

-Wow… Elle est magnifique…

-Elle est à James, précisa-t-il. Mais il a gentiment accepté de me la prêter.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils partirent hors de la salle et montèrent jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Le ciel était véritablement magnifique. Les millions d'étoiles se reflétaient dans le lac. La lune, presque ronde, éclairait les deux amoureux. Sirius prit sa main et l'emmena vers un créneau, sur lequel il s'assit. Il écarta ses jambes, mais remarqua qu'Élise restait debout à contempler les étoiles.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Je pensais à l'histoire d'une constellation.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait entre ses jambes.

-Celle du Grand Chien.

-La mienne, murmura-t-il en embrassant son cou.

-Oui, un peu. Ton étoile représente l'œil du Grand Chien. C'était lui qui chassait avec Orion.

-Pourquoi a-t-on mis Orion dans le ciel ?

-Parce qu'il avait offensé Artémis. Elle l'a donc tué et il a été changé en constellation. Son chien l'a suivi.

-C'est une histoire triste, commenta Sirius.

-Tu dois avoir raison…

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-J'ai habité un peu en Grèce quand j'étais petite. Je connais toutes les légendes mythologiques. Je dois avouer que c'est elle ma préférée.

-Tu sais quoi ? Une des reines pour qui j'ai le plus d'admiration, c'est Élisabeth 1ère.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une femme de tête, qui n'avait pas besoin d'un homme pour conquérir le globe. Tu lui ressembles un peu…

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, j'en suis certain, même.

-Pourquoi ?

-Premièrement, tu as fait valoir ta grande beauté, comme elle. Deuxièmement, tu as emprisonné toutes les filles loin de moi pour que je ne regarde que toi, comme Élizabeth a fait avec Mary Stuart. Troisièmement, tu n'as pas eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour conquérir le royaume de mon cœur.

-J'aime bien ta perception d'Élizabeth, murmura-t-elle alors que Sirius l'embrassait dans le cou avec plus de ferveur. Sirius…, murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis occupée, beauté, tu peux attendre une seconde ?

-Non… Arrête.

Sirius s'exécuta immédiatement. Il planta son regard dans le sien et essaya d'y capter une réponse à sa question muette.

-Je… J'ai un examen en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal demain, je préfère retourner au dortoir, d'accord ?

Sirius baissa les yeux et les remonta lentement.

-Tu ne veux pas…

-Sirius, ce n'est pas toi, d'accord ? C'est juste que…

-Je vais trop vite ? Je ne te montre pas assez d'affection ?...

-Sirius, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas à cause de toi. C'est juste que je veux attendre encore quelques temps. Je ne me sens pas encore prête.

Sirius hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris.

-Je ne brusquerai rien, murmura-t-il doucement en l'embrassant sur le front avec autant d'amour qu'il en contenait.

-J'en suis sûre.

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés ainsi, puis se séparèrent.

-Je vais te reconduire, murmura Sirius.

Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent jusqu'à son dortoir.

-Bon, et bien…

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Élise avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à entrer. Elle poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

-J'avais peur que tu ne me le demandes jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle sourit tendrement et mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il sourit à son tour et l'embrassa doucement. Il pesa un peu sur ses lèvres pour y faire entrer sa langue qui commença à tournoyer avec la sienne. Le baiser s'éternisa quelques minutes et Sirius se demanda même s'il ne devait pas entrer dans la chambre avec elle.

Elle rompit le baiser à regret après lui en avoir donné un dernier.

-Je vais entrer avant de les réveiller.

-Ouais.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et elle entra dans sa chambre.

Sirius regarda la porte quelques instants et partit finalement avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il entra dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit tout habillé, s'endormant quelques secondes plus tard, s'apprêtant à faire de beaux rêve.

Élise entra dans sa chambre et ferma silencieusement sa porte. Elle tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et se changea avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Elle aperçut Lily, qui portait un pyjama jaune serin jurant atrocement avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux émeraude, ainsi qu'avec son teint pâle.

-Je t'ai réveillée ? demanda Élise.

-Oh, non, pas du tout. Je lisais quand je t'ai entendue de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Alors… tu sais.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne nous as rien dit !

-C'est parce que j'avais anticipé ta réaction Lily. Tu détestes les Maraudeurs.

-Je l'aurais accepté Élise ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, j'aurais appris à l'apprécier.

-Élise sort avec qui ? demanda Stéphany en se levant et en allant s'asseoir.

-Sirius Black, répliqua la concernée.

-Oh, c'était donc pour ça.

-Quoi ? demandèrent en chœur les deux autres.

Stéphany sourit.

-Et bien… Je ne sais pas si je devrais… Après tout, il devrait vous l'annoncer lui-même.

-Steph, arrête. C'était ça quoi ? demanda Lily.

-Et bien, mon cousin – Sirius, je veux dire – a fugué cet été. Il ne retournera plus chez ses parents. Et je crois savoir la raison qui l'a forcé à quitter.

Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda Élise, suivie de Stéphany, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? demanda Élise.

-Franchement, c'est toi, Élise, fit Lily comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Moi ! Mais c'est impossible, je suis… Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Mon cousin s'en fout. Le Sang n'a jamais fait partie de ses priorités.

Élise se prit la tête à deux mains.

-Élise, il devait vraiment t'aimer et mon oncle et ma tante on vraiment dû te détester pour qu'il en soit au point de partir de chez lui. Ils ont insulté ses amis des milliers de fois, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas accepté qu'ils t'insultent.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas pour ça.

-Crois ce que tu veux. Moi, j'y vais. Sport, demain.

Stéphany alla se coucher, suivie bientôt de Lily et Élise. Celle-ci resta éveiller un peu, réfléchissant à Sirius et à elle, puis s'endormit.


	5. Maraudeurs

Bonne nouvelle!

Les reviews anonymes sont maintenant acceptés! Désolée de vous avoir ainsi négliger! Voici le cinquième chapitre!

kedavra666.

Chapitre 5

MARAUDEURS

Est-ce qu'Élise est là ? demanda Sirius en décrochant un sourire à sa cousine.

Elle se prépare, annonça Stéphany.

Je vais l'attendre.

Mais non, entre.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Nous nous sommes toutes changées, tu n'assisteras donc à aucune séance de streap-tease.

Sirius sourit et entra finalement.

Assis-toi là. C'est son lit, précisa-t-elle. Élise, ton petit ami est là !

J'arrive ! Salut Sirius !

Salut ma beauté !

Sirius s'assit et regarda fixement la porte encore ouverte, sa seule porte de sortie.

Soudain, Lily entra, vêtue d'une camisole et d'un pantalon de sport noirs, le tout la moulant sous tous ses angles. Elle regarda autour d'elle et attrapa un livre, puis, se rendant compte qu'il était là, elle lui sourit.

Salut !

Euh… Bonjour Evans…, répondit-il poliment en se demandant depuis quand la jeune fille était aimable avec lui.

Tu vas venir manger avec nous ?

Peut-être.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

Bon… j'y vais. Amos m'attend. Et peu importe l'impression que je te donne, je suis d'accord à 100 dans ta relation avec Élise.

Merci. Je crois qu'elle est contente que sa meilleure amie approuve.

Lily sourit de nouveau, lui fit un signe de la main et sortit.

Alors, je suis comment ?

Il sourit de nouveau et regarda Élise qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux, d'abord en une queue, puis l'avait roulée en boule, de manière à avoir la nuque libre. Aucun maquillage ne venait châtier sa peau. Ses souliers de course étaient retenus par les lacets dans sa main gauche, dont les ongles avaient été recouverts d'un vernis noir. Un pantalon bleu recouvrait ses jambes. Un chandail noir laissant voir son nombril recouvrait ses épaule, le décolleté s'arrêtant à environ un centimètre de son cou.

Parfaite, répondit Sirius en lui souriant.

Il se demanda en combien de temps il arriverait à lui enlever cet ensemble. Soudain, il sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter à la tête, et il pensa rapidement à son professeur de Métamorphose en bikini. Il relaxa un peu, mais tous ses efforts furent vain lorsque Élise s'assit sur lui, son visage proche du sien, et qu'elle commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Il soupira d'aise alors que ses baisers s'approchaient de sa gorge. Elle embrassa la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme qui frémit doucement. Elle monta ainsi jusqu'à sa bouche et le baiser s'y attarda quelques instants. Il y eut un léger toussotement et ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

Stéphany, vêtue d'un pantalon brun et d'une camisole rouge, se tenait près de la porte et leur souriait.

On ferait bien d'aller manger.

Oui, j'y vais.

Vas y, je dois parler à Si'.

Élise donna un dernier baiser à Sirius et disparut.

Pourquoi tu veux me parler ?

Je voulais te dire de te surveiller.

Sirius fut surpris et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

Me surveiller ? Pourquoi ?

Élise n'a pas envie d'aller plus loin pour le moment. Je sais que tu pensais à McGonnagall pour te calmer, Sirius, ne me fais pas de cachotterie, je te connais par cœur. Elle aurait été dégoûtée si tu n'avais pas su contrôler ton érection. En plus, toute la famille est contre toi, et contre elle. Et ils sont plus nombreux à Poudlard que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Donne moi un exemple.

Rogue.

On a un lien de parenté avec cette pelure de banane ambulante !

Son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père est le notre aussi. Enfin, bref, s'il te plait, essaye de te maîtriser. Lily a même été jusqu'à abaisser sa garde pour que vous sortiez ensemble, ne la laisse pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance.

Sirius soupira.

Tu ne me laisses pas partir si je ne te le jure pas ?

Tu as tout compris.

Sirius soupira de nouveau.

C'est juré craché.

Stéphany sourit.

Alors, on va manger ?

Donc, j'ai formé des équipes, qui seront les même pour chaque matière. Vous serez assis avec votre coéquipier, vous mangerez avec lui, et vous apprendrez à l'apprécier. S'il y a un bal, vous irez avec lui. Si vous avez un problème, vous lèverez votre main, et vous attendrez que je vous nomme. Ensuite, vous prononcerez clairement votre nom pour finalement poser votre plainte. S'il y en a d'autres, je suis en état de les recevoir pendant les cours, et le soir pour les filles.

La classe éclata de rire et le professeur sourit.

Donc, après cette blague éclatante, je présume qu'il serait bien de vous annoncer vos équipes. Donc, comme je ne vous connais pas encore, mais que je suis certain que cela ne saura tardé, je vous ai placé au hasard, un garçon et une fille, sur demande de votre professeur, Mrs Grasset. Donc… John Arosier et Maria Jinet, Sirius Black et Élizabeth Strapski, Narcissa Black et Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans et James Potter…

Lily leva sa main si rapidement que James se demanda si elle avait été à la vitesse du son.

Stéphany Granger avec Remus Lupin, Madeleine Garossa avec Severus Rogue…

La liste s'installa ainsi pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, jumelant ainsi les quatre maisons sur tout le niveau de la sixième année. Lily garda obstinément sa main en l'air, visiblement furieuse. Le professeur ne leva pas les yeux avant que la liste ne soit finie.

Bien, je crois que tout le monde est placé. Levez la main si vous ne l'êtes pas. Mademoiselle, il vous manque un cavalier ?

Non, et c'est justement là le problème. Vous m'avez placée avec Potter.

Alors, vous devez être Lily Evans.

Oui.

Il n'y a pas d'erreur.

J'exige d'être changer d'équipe.

Si cela est fait, vous perdrez tous vos points. Très bien, le premier semestre est occupé avec la musculation, ensuite, le second sera occupé par les sports d'équipes, le troisième sur la course à pied.

Et le quatrième ? demanda Maria Jinet, une Serdaigle aux cheveux mauves.

À la révision. Très bien, alors vous commencerez par perfectionner vos abdos. Les filles, vous commencez. Les garçons, vous n'en profitez pas. Tenez leurs les pieds.

Les filles se laissèrent tomber sur le dos. Lily fit de même et commença ses redressements assis avant même que James n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Il posa donc ses mains sur ses pieds.

Ne me touche pas ! ordonna-t-elle.

Comme tu veux.

James s'éloigna un peu d'elle.

Rendue à combien ?

Vingt, vingt et un, vingt-deux…

J'ai compris le principe. En trente secondes, tu fais fort.

J'en fait cinquante chez nous chaque jours durant l'été. J'en ai fait 100 cet été.

Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ? demanda James comme s'il s'agissait d'une question tout à fait normale.

Environ cinq mois. Oui, on avait commencé à Poudlard, mais on a voulu garder ça secret.

Et vous avez eu le temps de… enfin de…

Lily fit un dernier redressement et s'assit.

Non, nous n'avons pas couché ensemble. Et puis, même si on l'avait fait, en quoi cela te concernerait-il ?

En rien, désolé, c'était indiscret. Alors, la BUSE de Métamorphose, tu l'as trouvé comment ?

Tu es au courrant de tout ou tu me demandes ça pour me faire rager ?

Désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Non, c'est moi. Désolée.

Elle recommença ses redressements assis.

Combien ?

D. Pour Désolant.

Non, de redressements assis.

Cent dix.

Tu veux que je te donne un cours de rattrapage en Métamorphose ?

Non, Potter, je ne coucherai pas avec toi, même si tu m'aides.

C'est que j'aurais aimé que tu m'aides en Sortilège, alors…

Dans ce cas, merci.

James se pencha au dessus d'elle et il eut la surprise d'obtenir un baiser sur la joue. Il se redressa et sourit.

Le professeur Saragosse s'approcha d'eux. C'était un homme assez jeune – il ne dépassait pas la mi-vingtaine – qui portait une pantalon de jogging gris et un chandail blanc. Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent longuement les abdos de Lily qui montaient et descendaient avec elle, puis James qui ne faisait rien et qui était assis face à elle, à la hauteur de ses genoux repliés.

Evans, votre rythme ralentit. Potter, pourquoi ne lui tenez vous pas les pieds ?

Elle ne veut pas que je la touche.

Très bien, alors. Evans, accélérez.

Il partit vers Sirius, qui avait plaqué Élise par terre et qui avait commencé à l'embrasser à pleine bouche, provoquant ainsi une dizaine de pleurs.

Evans, accélérez, fit Lily d'une voix stupide. J'aimerais bien le voir, lui, faire 315 redressements en 10 minutes. S'il arrêtait de draguer, aussi, marmonna Lily.

Serait-ce une rébellion, jeune et séduisante demoiselle ?

Lily s'assit et sourit.

Possiblement. Vas-y, je reprends mon souffle.

James s'exécuta alors que Lily se couchait à quelques centimètres de lui.

Ta dernière copine est partie ?

Ouais. Ses parents ont déménagé au Brésil.

Tu gardes contact avec elle ?

Non, on a rompu.

Tu es un cas désespérant. Tu ne devrais pas choisir une fille si elle est passagère dans ta vie.

Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à rire.

Ta mère a eu beaucoup d'appel, cet été ? Avec Tu-Sais-Qui…

Elle a été promue chef de la première ligne de défense. On l'a moins vu, mais on avait souvent des nouvelles d'elle.

Elle a été appelée sur quels faits ?

Le ministère, les Bones et l'attaque de Ollivander.

Un été occupé, commenta Lily.

Bof… Ce qui me froisse, c'est qu'on a reçu plus de nouvelles d'elle par la Gazette que par elle.

Elle ne t'a pas appelé ?

Elle nous a appelés… pour dire qu'elle allait plutôt bien, mais qu'elle avait des plaies. Elle est restée à la maison quand Sirius est arrivé. Je crois qu'elle avait peur que je fasse comme lui.

Lily eut un sourire triste.

Les déjeuners de Poudlard avaient toujours quelque chose de magique. Premièrement, ils se passaient toujours sous le grand plafond. Ensuite, les fantômes pouvaient apparaître en plein milieu d'un plat, le rendant aussi dégoûtant qu'une bouse de dragon. Finalement, c'était aussi souvent à ce moment que les maraudeurs faisaient une farce.

Celle que les quatre Maisons voyaient en ce moment était des plus spectaculaire. Lily Evans était assise en face de James Potter et semblait dans une passionnante discussion sur le cours d'éducation physique, qui s'était terminé une heure plus tôt. Sirius Black, ajoutant parfois son grain de sel à la conversation des deux étudiants, était assis à côté de James et tenait la taille d'Élise, qui elle parlait de Quidditch avec Stéphany et Remus.

Mais le comble de cette farce fut lorsque Sirius se pencha et donna un baiser sur la joue d'Élise, qui rougit. Les pleurs des sixièmes années, qui n'avaient pas arrêtés depuis le cours, s'intensifièrent, en plus de se voir ajouter ceux de la gente féminine de la troisième à la septième année. Il lui sourit doucement et lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Tu es belle quand tu rougis, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Black, arrête ça. On ne s'entend plus penser, fit froidement James.

J'aime bien ne plus m'entendre penser, fit Sirius.

James soupira.

Sirius était calé dans un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque. Il regarda l'horloge et soupira : Élise n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Il commença à ramasser ses affaires très lentement. Après tout, elle avait à peine quinze minutes de retard.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en vitesse et il aperçut James qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Dépêche-toi.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Ne pose pas de question.

Ça a rapport avec Élise ?

Va dans le dortoir.

Sirius quitta la bibliothèque en courant alors que James prenait ses affaires et partait à sa suite.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte du dortoir et trouva sa copine qui pleurait dans les bras de Remus qui la berçait doucement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Élise le regarda et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

Ce sont tes admiratrices. Elles étaient… disons… fâchées que tu sortes avec Élise. Alors elles se sont vengées.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait ? demanda Sirius en levant le menton de Élise.

Des sortilèges de Ridiculisation. James et moi, on est arrivé à temps pour les empêcher de la déshabiller.

Sirius embrassa les cheveux d'Élise.

Je suis tellement tellement désolé que tu aies à subir ça, murmura-t-il en la berçant.

Dis-moi que ça n'arrivera plus. Que tu seras toujours là pour me protéger, murmura Élise.

C'est promis, murmura Sirius.

Il l'embrassa doucement.


	6. Halloween

Chapitre 6

HALLOWEEN

Le mois de septembre était passé tant bien que mal. L'école avait eu droit de voir les pires ennemis du monde, James Potter et Lily Evans, devenir les meilleurs amis du monde. Les attaques contre Élise avaient diminué pour finalement arrêtées, et elle et Sirius étaient maintenant le couple le plus en vue de Poudlard.

Le courrier venait d'arriver lorsqu'un hibou apporta une enveloppe rose à Élise. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit alors qu'une poudre blanche s'en échappait et tombait sur ses mains. Aussitôt, une croûte verdâtre recouvrit presque entièrement ses mains.

Berk ! fit-elle en les regardant.

De la poudre à verrue, diagnostiqua Lily en regardant les mains de sa meilleure amie avec dégoût. Finite Incantatem !

Mais la croûte augmenta jusqu'à atteindre ses avant-bras. Sirius se leva et tout le monde se tut. Il regarda chaque table.

Que celle qui a fait ça se lève immédiatement ou sinon, elle devra subir la vengeance des maraudeurs.

Tout le monde se souvenait de la fois où Lucius Malefoy avait traité Lily Evans de Sang-de-Bourbe et du fait qu'il avait été durant un mois à voir ses cheveux transformés en bouse de dragon –odeur, texture et tout–. Aussitôt, trois mains se levèrent à la table des Serdaigle.

Très bien, et comment fait-on pour enlever cette poudre ? demanda-t-il, visiblement énervé.

Mr Black, calmez-vous. Apportez Miss Strapski à l'infirmerie. Miss Evans, accompagnez-les, ordonna le Professeur McGonnagall.

Lily et Élise se levèrent et quittèrent la salle, suivit de Sirius, après un dernier regard noir aux trois autres filles.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles aient pu faire ça, fit Sirius. Normalement, ce sont des Poursuiveuses excellentes…

Lily soupira.

Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que des filles de leur intelligence réussissent à jeter un sortilège d'Intensification à de la poudre à verrue pour qu'il y en ait plus lorsque l'on lance un Finite Incantatem, continua Lily.

Elles ont dû trouver ça chez Zonco, proposa Élise.

Non, même Zonco ne vend pas ça. Je sais, j'en ai dressé l'inventaire l'année dernière, fit Sirius. Elles l'ont peut-être mélangée avec quelque chose, ou lui on jeté un sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'Infirmerie et Lily cogna à la porte. Mrs Pomfresh apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Élise lui montra ses bras.

Par Merlin ! Entrez vite ! Prenez le lit de gauche.

Élise s'exécuta.

De la poudre à verrue ! La semaine dernière, c'était quoi déjà ? Du jus de citrouille qui donnait de l'acné ?

Non. La semaine dernière, c'était un poulet à écaille, fit Lily en soupirant.

Très bien. Désmodonia !

La croûte disparut immédiatement.

C'est un sortilège qui marche sur toutes les maladies de la peau, fit-elle.

Très bien, merci, fit Élise.

De rien.

Sirius sembla essayer de retenir la formule, puis sourit devant l'air interrogateur des deux filles.

Ça peut toujours servir, quand on vient de ma famille, expliqua-t-il.

Élise sourit à son tour.

Lily arriva en courrant dans la salle commune et se laissa tomber à côté de James, sur un sofa.

Alors, Lils, ta réunion de Préfet ? demanda Remus.

Légèrement surchargée puisque, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, tu devais venir aussi.

Je suis désolé.

Il va y avoir quelque chose à Halloween ? demanda Sirius.

Oui.

Une Bièraubeurre ? proposa James en lui en tendant une bouteille.

Oui, merci.

Lily en prit une longue gorgée.

Alors, que va-t-il y avoir ? demanda Élise.

Un bal costumé.

Stéphany soupira.

On va encore devoir se trouver un cavalier ? demanda Stéphany.

Ah, non. Cette fois-ci, ce sont les garçons qui invitent.

Élise, tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Sirius.

Avec plaisir, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Bon, je vais commencer à faire mon costume, annonça Stéphany.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

Stéphany !

Stéphany s'arrêta à la première marche et se tourna.

Euh… tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Remus.

Stéphany sourit.

Bien sûr !

Remus sourit à son tour et Stéphany partit.

Lupin, tu lui fais mal et je te jure que tu vas le regretter toute ta vie, menaça Sirius.

Relaxe, Padfoot. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la plaquer, et puis on ne sort même pas ensemble.

Sirius grogna.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un devoir de métamorphose à faire ensemble, il me semble, fit Élise en donnant un baiser à son petit ami.

Oui. Alors on vous laisse pour la bibliothèque, annonça Sirius en prenant un sac à dos, en y mettant les livres qui traînait sur la table basse avant de prendre sa petite amie par la main.

Remus, Dumbledore voulait te voir, dit Lily.

Bon, et bien je vais y aller, annonça Remus.

Il sortit de la salle commune.

Je… je suppose que Dig… qu'Amos a dû t'inviter.

Non, il n'est pas au courrant.

Ah. Très bien.

James ?

Oui Flower ?

Je peux te dire quelque chose ?

Si tu veux.

Quand… quand Amos m'embrasse…

James eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cette phrase.

Je… je n'ai pas l'impression… de fondre, tu sais ?

Oh… Le problème du « je ne sais pas si j'aime mon petit ami », c'est ça ?

Lily baissa les yeux de honte.

Tu n'as pas à être honteuse. Mais en revanche, je suis mal placé pour te conseiller. Je crois que si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu le ressens. Ici, fit-il en mettant son doigt sur le cœur de la jeune fille.

Lily sourit.

C'est vraiment étrange. Quand je le voie, mon cœur fait un saut périlleux mais quand il m'embrasse… j'en sais rien… j'ai l'impression d'embrasser…

Ton frère ?

Un Mangemort.

James sourit, puis éclata de rire.

James ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

Mais James ria de plus belle.

Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Je suis désolée, c'était une erreur de vouloir parler sérieusement avec toi.

Non, reste, fit James en la forçant à s'asseoir.

James sembla réfléchir.

Peut-être qu'il ne t'aime pas réellement.

James Potter ! De quel droit…

Non, je veux dire que tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il t'aime et que ça se reflète dans la manière que tu trouves qu'il t'embrasse.

Très psychologique, Mr Potter, le félicita Lily.

Je me sentais inspiré. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'ange rousse qui est à côté de moi ?

Lily rougit.

Au fait, je crois que j'ai un moyen de savoir si ton petit ami tiens à toi.

Ah oui ? Et comment ?

Rend le jaloux.

Je ne suis pas capable de le rendre jaloux. Je suis mauvaise comédienne.

Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Et puis, qui voudrait m'aider dans mes démarches ?

Moi.

Toi ?

Mais oui. Au lieu d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec Amos, viens avec moi.

Tu es certain ?

Mais bien sûr.

On ferait semblant d'être amoureux ? Pendant une soirée ?

Ne me dit pas que Miss Lily Evans a encore quatre ans et que le simple fait de tenir un garçon par la main signifie qu'elle va se marier avec lui ?

Très bien. Mais nous n'irons pas dans une chambre après.

Si tu veux.

Et quand on va danser des slows, tu ne mets pas tes mains sur mes fesses.

Ok.

Dans ce cas j'ai hâte au 31.

Moi aussi.

Je serai costumée en costume d'époque.

En quelle année ?

1840. Arrange-toi pour en avoir un de la même époque. Moldu, de préférence.

Très bien, Flower.

Lily monta à son dortoir pour y trouver Stéphany, étendue sur son lit, les bras étendus pour prendre un maximum d'espace.

Sous le charme ?

De qui veux-tu que je sois amoureuse ? fit Stéphany en s'asseyant et en souriant.

J'en sais rien. Peut-être de Lupin ?

Stéphany sourit.

Avec son invitation, ça finit ma journée en beauté.

Que s'est-t-il passé ?

J'ai eu 96 en métamorphose, 99 en sortilège et un baiser de Antonio.

Antonio ? Antonio Saragosse ? Le prof de sport moldu ?

Oui. Si tu savais comment il embrasse…

Je ne le sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Stéphany sourit.

Bon, je vais me coucher, annonça Lily.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt, en pensant une dernière fois à la proposition de James.

Le grand jour était arrivé. Lily enfila sa robe. Sa taille était étroitement corsetée, sa robe était longue et avait un décolleté en rond, un peu plus bas que le cou. La robe était en soie brune et les manches descendaient jusqu'aux poignets. La jupe de la robe était ample et Stéphany avait même trouvé une tournure, si bien que la jupe était encore plus large à l'arrière. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés et une mèche enroulée – grâce à 15 tours du fer à friser d'Élise – et se déposait sur le dos de sa robe.

Je suis prête ! annonça Lily.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit Stéphany.

La peau de la jeune fille était dépourvue de maquillage. Elle portait une robe noire inspirée du style de l'après-guerre, avec un décolleté plutôt moyen dont les rebords avait été relevés, un peu comme les manteaux des détectives. La jupe était bouffante, mais s'arrêtait aux genoux, et ses pieds chaussaient des souliers à talon aiguilles.

Tu t'es surpassée pour nos costumes, Steph, fit Élise.

Elle portait un chandail de style oriental qui arrêtait sous sa poitrine. Les manches étaient évasées et transparentes, comme les pantalons. Le costume était dans les teintes de rouge et de orange. Un voile rose se trouvait sur ses cheveux et couvrait son visage. Un fin mélange de tissu rouge et or passait sur son front.

Oui, je sais, fit Stéphany sans cacher une certaine fierté. Bon, dépêchez-vous, nos cavaliers doivent nous attendre.

Elles descendirent donc dans la salle commune et aperçurent leurs cavaliers. Sirius avait revêtu un costume d'épouvantail, et Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui collait bien. Remus sourit dans son costume de la mafia italienne des années trente en voyant sa cavalière. James passa une main devant la figure de Sirius, secoua la tête, se tourna et resta bouche bée. Lily ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait fait un effort pour son costume. Il avait un pantalon beige, une chemise blanche, un veston brun assez long, un haut-de-forme noir et une cravate nouée à l'orientale. Elle s'approcha de lui.

James, tu devrais peut-être fermée ta bouche, c'est plus commode et surtout plus poli.

James ferma immédiatement sa bouche.

Je… Tu… Cette robe te va merveilleusement bien.

Merci, ton costume est génial aussi.

Merci aussi.

Lily sourit.

On y va ?

Mais bien sûr, Miss Evans, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Il fit une galante révérence et lui offrit un bras, qu'elle prit.

Tu sais, si tu préfères y aller avec une fille qui acceptera de coucher avec toi après… J'ai entendu dire que Émily Harraps était libre.

Pas question. Je vais rester avec toi ce soir.

Merci James.

Elle lui embrassa la joue.

Mais de rien.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

Wow, géniale la déco ! s'exclama James.

Les quatre grandes tables avaient été poussées sur le mur et servaient d'estrades. Elles avaient été remplacées par une multitude de petites tables orange. Des chandelles en forme de crâne et de citrouilles étaient un peu partout sur les tables. Les fantômes assuraient le service, ce qui donnait un air encore plus lugubre à la pièce. Sur les murs, d'immenses bannières représentant les quatre maisons étaient posées : le lion des Gryffondor sortait sa tête d'une citrouille, le serpent des Serpentard sortait des orbites d'un crâne jauni, le blaireau des Poufsouffle mangeait des sucreries et l'aigle des Serdaigle transportait un squelette qui faisait, de temps en temps, entendre le claquement de ses os.

On va s'asseoir ? proposa James.

Avec plaisir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite table où Sirius et Élise étaient attablés. Lily allait s'asseoir, mais James prit la chaise et la poussa. Lily sourit, agréablement surprise par sa galanterie. James s'assit à côté d'elle. Lily lui sourit et regarda son menu.

Tu as une idée ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

Non, pas vraiment, c'est Remus qui s'est occupé des plats.

James regarda le menu par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Je crois que je vais prendre un potage de citrouille en entrée, annonça Lily à son assiette.

Un potage fumant apparut devant elle et elle eut un sourire.

Original. Potage aux citrouilles aussi s'il vous plait, annonça James.

Nouveau potage.

Remus a eut une bonne idée en demandant aux elfes de faire un repas à base de citrouilles, fit Lily.

Ouais.

James regardait du coin de l'œil Amos qui s'approchait, déguiser en soldat de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

Ah, merci de me l'avoir garder chaude, Potter, fit Diggory. Lily, tu viens ?

Excuses-toi immédiatement, Diggory, fit James en se levant. Lily n'est pas une pute.

Je ne parlerais jamais de Lily comme tel. Je disais simplement que tout le monde sait que tu es un coureur de jupon invétéré. Lily, tout le monde nous attend sur une table assez loin pour qu'il ne t'harcèle plus. Tu viens ?

Lily leva les yeux et regarda Amos avec une lueur de défi.

Excuse-moi, je ne me rappelle plus de la fois où tu m'as invitée à venir à ce bal avec toi.

Lily, merde, nous sortons ensemble.

James me l'a demandé, lui. C'était prévu depuis un mois, Amos. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai commencé à manger et ce ne sera pas toi mon cavalier. Passe une bonne soirée.

Lily commença à manger son potage, indifférente au fait que Amos et toute la table la regardaient d'un air stupéfait. Amos partit d'un air frustré et James se rassit.

Mauvaise comédienne, hein ?

Lily sourit alors que James lui donnait un baiser sur la joue.

Tu prends quoi, comme repas principal ? demanda-t-elle.

La fin de la soirée se passa relativement bien, et Sirius et Élise purent s'éclipser sans que personne ne les remarque. Ils atteignirent tranquillement la Salle Commune, vide pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année à cette heure. Sirius sourit doucement.

Tu viens en haut ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'ai demandé le dortoir jusqu'à sept heures demain matin.

Élise sourit et Sirius lui prit la main avant de l'amener à sa suite.

Très bien, alors en partant de la gauche, le lit de Peter, ensuite de Remus, après de James, et finalement le mien.

Élise sourit et Sirius la prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit propre – il avait lui-même été porté les draps à la buanderie pour s'en assuré et avait ensuite menacé ses amis de mort pour les dissuader de venir défaire le lit qu'il avait mit une heure à faire à la moldue – et commença à l'embrasser tout doucement. Élise le lui rendit bien et, encouragé par ses réponses, il passa ses doigts sous son chandail. Il se dégagea du baiser et essaya de capter un nouvel engagement dans les yeux de sa petite amie. Celle-ci lui sourit et, lui rendant son sourire, il lui enleva son haut oriental, le foulard reposant quelque part dans la salle commune.

Sirius, murmura doucement Élise.

Oui beauté ? demanda-t-il.

Tu vas t'arrêter quand je vais te le dire, hein ?

Sirius la regarda doucement.

Promis.

Il l'embrassa et Élise lui enleva sa chemise carottée blanche et bleue. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi durant une courte demi-heure avant que Sirius n'enlève les pantalons d'Élise, qui le rendait fou depuis le début de la soirée, lui permettant de voir ses jambes parfaites et ne cachant que les parties les plus intimes de son corps. Il se retrouva devant le corps pratiquement nu de sa jeune amie, recouvert seulement d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements rouge.

Elle enleva doucement son pantalon. Sirius l'embrassa avidement et, alors que ses mains glissaient vers les agrafes du soutien-gorge de sa douce, celle-ci se retira brusquement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Remus.

Sirius la regarda tristement et s'approcha d'elle. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras et la berça lentement, alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot.

Chut…, murmura Sirius.

Je suis tellement désolée… Si tu savais, Sirius…

Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Si, c'est moi qui t'aie arrêter. Je suis tellement désolée, Sirius !

Chut, murmura Sirius en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Je t'aime, beauté, tu m'avais prévenu qu'on n'irait pas jusqu'au bout, alors je savais. Ne t'en fait pas…

Il lui embrassa doucement la tête.

Tu dors quand même avec moi ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose pour passer une agréable soirée.

Élise sourit et hocha la tête. Sirius la prit dans ses bras, façon jeune mariée, et alla la déposer dans le lit. Il l'embrassa de nouveau alors qu'elle se glissait dans ses bras et qu'il la serrait doucement contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur ses cheveux et la sentit se détendre sous lui.

Sirius…

Quoi beauté ?

Tu m'aimes depuis quand ?

Sirius soupira et réfléchit longuement.

Longtemps.

Ça veut dire combien de temps ?

La première fois qu'on s'est vu.

Dans le PoudlardExpress en première année ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ?

J'en sais rien… Tu étais belle, avec ton air perdu et tes cheveux coiffés à la Marilyn Monroe.

Oh merde, j'étais affreuse, tu veux dire.

Non, Marilyn était un sacré canon dans son temps.

Élise sourit.

Et toi ? demanda soudainement Sirius.

Quoi, moi ?

Tu m'aimes depuis longtemps ?

À peu près en même temps que toi.

Ah oui ?

Tu étais très mignon quand tu tenais tête à ta cousine.

Sirius sourit.

Mignon ? J'ai dis 'belle', alors trouve quelque chose de mieux.

D'accord, tu étais sexy, ça te va ?

Ça sonne bien.

Minuit sonna et les deux amoureux s'endormirent à quelques minutes d'intervalle.


	7. Projet

Chapitre 7

PROJET

Peu après Halloween, Lily et Amos avait eu une discussion au sujet de leur amour et avait tout réglé, au grand désespoir de James, qui continuait à jouer les meilleurs amis. Élise et Sirius se collaient encore plus qu'auparavant – si c'était possible, s'était empressé d'ajouter James – et Stéphany avait abandonné Remus après le bal pour son bel Antonio, avec qui elle entretenait une relation secrète.

Le mois de novembre s'entamait donc à grand pas, et, bientôt, tous les élèves de sixièmes années furent ensevelis sous une tonne et demi de devoirs et d'études. Remus avait finalement abandonné les réunions de Préfet et assistaient à un entraînement de Quidditch sur trois, au grand damne de James, qui était sur le bord de la crise de nerf. Stéphany avait des sessions régulières d'études avec son beau professeur de sports, ce qui la faisait, par miracle, réussir dans chaque matière. Lily devait avaler des potions contre le mal de tête aux six heures, étant donné ses réunions de Préfètes, qui avait doublé lorsque Remus avait abandonné les siennes, et l'étude. Élise et Sirius passaient des soirées complètes à étudier, et Élise passait ses notes de cours à Sirius, qui était partagé entre le terrain de Quidditch et du sommeil à rattraper par les pleines lunes – comme si j'allais lui dire, avait fait Sirius lorsque James lui avait demandé la date à laquelle il comptait lui avouer sa condition d'Animagus –.

-Tu crois qu'ils se passent le mot pour nous faire suer ? demanda James à Sirius un matin quelconque.

Il tenait doucement Lily, qui s'était endormie sur son épaule.

-Probablement.

Il tourna le regard vers Élise qui essayait patiemment de lui expliquer les raisons du dernier traité différenciant les sorciers des animaux fantastiques. Remus était absorbé par son livre de potion. Stéphany lisait un livre sur les origines du réfrigérateur pour son cours d'étude des moldus.

La cloche sonna et tous prirent leurs affaires, James réveillant Lily, pour se rendre en potion.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la classe. La plupart des Serpentard étaient déjà assis à leur place et parlaient bruyamment. Lily et James prirent les places qui leurs étaient assignées, c'est-à-dire devant Rogue et Madeleine Garossa.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et tout le monde se tourna pour apercevoir le professeur Ruffiange.

Il s'agissait d'un homme très vieux – les maraudeurs avaient estimé son âge à 451 ans lors de leur deuxième année – et qui souffraient d'une incroyable myopie, malgré ses lunettes pratiquement aussi épaisses que les verres des télescopes de la NASA. Il portait la plupart du temps une vieille robe grise, qui laissait voir son dos voûté comme un bossu. Le vieil homme, en plus d'être pratiquement aveugle et désavantager par la nature, était en partie sourd, et sa voix ne portaient pas jusqu'au fond de la classe. Sa peau ressemblait à une vieille prune desséchée, et était pâle comme un fantôme. Le professeur privilégiait tout de même Serpentard, la maison de ses folles années, et le simple fait de faire partie de cette maison donnait un dix pourcent dès le début de l'année.

-Chers élèves, prenez vos livres à la page 601 et continuez en la lecture jusqu'à la page 673.

Les élèves prirent leur livre. Bientôt, le silence le plus absolu s'installa en classe. James vit Lily sortir un cahier et y écrire ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans sa lecture. James se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir penser à cette technique de drague plus tôt.

Il commença donc sa lecture.

_Les potions de Sommeil ont différents degrés de somnolence : la faible, la moyenne, la forte, et l'éternelle : en d'autres mots, la Mort. _

James s'endormit presque aussitôt.

-Tu aurais pu te forcer à rester éveillé, commenta Lily, en lui passant tout de même ses notes de cours.

-Désolé, mais soixante-douze pages mal écrites sur les potions de sommeil, c'est plus fort que moi. Alors, pour faire une potion de sommeil, l'ingrédient principal, c'est la poudre de sang de vampire ? questionna James.

-Parce que ?...

-Parce qu'elle permet de dormir le jour comme les vampires.

-Et si c'est une potion pour dormir la nuit…

-De la poudre de griffes de Doxy puisqu'elles envoient dans les pommes quiconque se fait mordre par elles.

-Bien.

-Et si c'est pour dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un qu'on aime ?

Lily regarda James comme s'il débarquait d'une autre galaxie.

-Un Philtre d'Amour sans limite. Mais ce n'était pas au sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui.

-Qui reste pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda Lily en s'asseyant sur un sofa, revenant d'une rencontre de Préfète.

-Je dois aller chez mon père, fit Remus.

-Sept réunions familiales, si je manque, ma mère me tue, conclut Stéphany.

-Vous trois ? demanda Lily, pleine d'espoir en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie et les trois maraudeurs restants.

-En fait…, commença Élise maladroitement.

-Élise aimerait me présenter à ses parents, finit Sirius. On croit qu'on en est rendu là dans notre relation.

-COOL ! cria James en se jetant sur eux. J'ai une belle-sœur !

-Potter, bouges-toi ! marmonna Sirius en le poussant, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

-Hey ! Faux frère !

-James, tu rentres chez toi pour les vacances de Noël ? demanda Lily.

-En fait, je n'y avais pas vraiment songé. Je crois que je vais rester ici. Houppy a dû voir que ma chambre était vide et a dû y entasser toute la poussière de son ménage, fit James en réfléchissant tout haut.

-Je reste aussi, fit Lily en lui souriant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup envie de voir ma sœur pendant les vacances.

James sourit et Lily l'aida à se relever.

Le cours de survie des élèves de sixième année était différent des autres cours qu'ils devaient sans cesse subir. Premièrement, le cours était divisé en deux semestres, et non pas en quatre trimestres. Le premier trimestre était occupé à la survie des sorciers en ville, alors que la seconde partie du cours était occupée par la survie en forêt. De plus, ils n'avaient pas à se servir de leurs baguettes magiques et on leur interdisait de parler de Quidditch, de sortilège et de potions.

De plus, le professeur Grasset, une femme dans la quarantaine avancée, avait plutôt des allures d'homme. Ses cheveux étaient très courts et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un bouledogue. Sa bouche était tordue en une grimace vaguement dégoûtante et elle devait avoir au moins trois menton.

Les élèves de sixième année étaient déjà dans la classe et avait sorti des parchemins et des plumes. Lily avait sortit un crayon de plomb et un cahier moldu, à la grande surprise de James, qui examinait avec attention le graphite à l'intérieur du crayon.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Mrs Grasset entra.

-Vous pouvez fermer vos cahiers et ranger vos plumes. Aujourd'hui, je vous présente le nouveau projet.

Un immense document de plusieurs dizaines de pages apparut devant eux. Lily le prit immédiatement et se mit à le feuilleter.

-C'est complètement stupide, fit-elle sans se soucier de baisser sa voix. On dirait qu'elle veut nous faire passer un examen de survie dans Londres, sans magie.

-C'est exactement cela, Miss Evans, fit Mrs Grasset. Alors, ouvrez votre document.

La première page se tourna d'elle-même.

-Vous logerez à l'hôtel Queen-Elizabeth. Votre chambre vous y sera attribuée. Vous logerez avec la personne qui vous a été attribué. Vous devrez passer une semaine avec cette personne à vous promener dans le Londres moldu. Vous avez une bourse de deux milles dollars…

Elle claqua des doigts et un portefeuille de cuir apparut sur leur table.

-… et vous devrez, en plus de décrire précisément tout ce que vous ferez dans ce journal de bord, avec ce stylo à bille,…

Les effets apparurent devant eux.

-… survivre avec votre argent, c'est-à-dire payer votre déjeuner et votre dîner. Le petit déjeuner est compris avec l'hôtel et celui-ci vous est déjà payé. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Elle promena un regard vers la salle et soupira lorsqu'elle vit Sirius qui brandissait sa main dans les airs.

-Black, est-ce une question pertinente ?

-Plus que toutes celles que vous m'avez entendues dire, professeur.

-Très bien. Alors ?

-Avons-nous le droit de parler de Quidditch ?

Mrs Grasset soupira.

-Non.

-Mais on est en pleine finale de la Coupe d'Europe !

-J'ai dit non. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez parler de Quidditch dans cette classe, Mr Black, je vous prierais d'allez voir la directrice adjointe. D'autres questions ? Non ? Très bien ! Le Magicobus viendra nous prendre le dimanche vers six heures. Vous êtes dispensés de la fin de ce cours, et je vous suggère fortement d'en profiter pour commencer vos valises. Merci.

Les élèves se levèrent et partirent.

James entra de justesse dans le bus et vint s'asseoir à côté de Lily après avoir déposé son bagage sur le support prévu à cet effet.

-Tu aurais pu te dépêcher, fit remarqué Lily sans levé les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.

-Mon cadran n'a pas sonné. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demanda-t-il.

-Hamlet.

-Jambon laid ?

-Non. C'est l'histoire d'un prince du Danemark qui voit le fantôme de son père décédé.

-Te connaissant, il y a plusieurs femmes qui militent pour leur droit dans cette pièce.

-Non, il n'y a que deux femmes : la mère d'Hamlet et Ophélia, la fille de Polonius. Et c'est un vieux roman, il a été écrit vers 1600. Je ne crois pas qu'une seule femme de cette époque connaissait le mot 'révolte'. Mais c'est un roman célèbre.

Voyant le regard perdu de James, elle ajouta :

-Il a été écrit par William Shakespeare.

-Ce nom ne me dit rien.

-Voyons ! C'est l'auteur de Roméo et Juliette !

-C'est l'histoire où les deux amants se suicident ?

Lily secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture.

-Lis m'en un bout, demanda doucement James.

-C'est Ophélia qui parle. _Mon bon seigneur, comment c'est porté Votre Honneur tous ses jours passés ?_

-_Je vous remercie humblement : bien, bien, bien_, répondit James.

-_Monseigneur, j'ai de vous des souvenirs que, depuis longtemps, il me tarde de vous rendre. Recevez-les donc maintenant, je vous prie. _

-_Moi ? Non pas, je ne vous ai jamais rien donné. _

-_Mon honoré seigneur, vous savez très bien que si. Les paroles qui les accompagnaient étaient faites d'un souffle si embaumé qu'ils en étaient de plus en plus riches. Elles ont perdue leur parfum, reprenez-les ; car, pour un noble cœur, le plus riche don devient pauvre, quand celui qui donne n'aime plus. Tenez, monseigneur !_

-_Ha ! ha ! vous êtes vertueuse !_

-_Monseigneur !_

-_Et vous êtes belles !_

-_Que veut dire votre seigneurie ?_

-_Que si vous êtes vertueuse et belle, vous ne devez pas permettre de relation entre votre vertu et votre beauté. _

Voyant que Lily ne répondait pas à sa réplique, James leva les yeux du roman et lui jeta un regard. Elle avait les yeux tournés vers la ville de Bristol, qui défilait sous ses yeux.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Ta réplique m'a simplement fait réfléchir.

-Sur quel point ?

-Si Amos et moi devions coucher ensemble à une certaine date prédéfinie, et que cette date est en ce moment ce que je crains le plus au monde, et qu'il me dit toujours que je suis belle, mais jamais qu'il m'aime, est-ce que ça peut marcher ?

James eut mal. Il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui transpercer le cœur avec un couteau. Lily allait faire l'amour avec Diggory.

-Lily, faire l'amour, c'est quelque chose qui se passe impulsivement. On sait qu'on aime la personne plus que tout au monde et suite à des évènements, on couche avec elle. On ne planifie pas ça comme un examen d'une matière scolaire.

Lily sourit doucement.

-Ce serait tellement plus facile.

James soupira.

-Ouais.

-On entre ! s'exclama Lily.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique du centre d'achat dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis près de deux heures. La boutique se nommait _Le royaume du Père Noël_. Il s'y trouvait des dizaines de disques de Noël de partout dans le monde, des Pères Noël plus ou moins vulgaire, des bas de Noël personnifié, des Casse-noisettes, des sapins, des boules de Noël, bref, tout ce que l'on retrouve pour Noël.

-Oh ! Il est trop mignon !

Lily attrapa la main de James et le traîna vers un Père Noël qui entamait une valse de Vivaldi avec la Mère Noël.

-Et regarde là !

Elle s'approcha d'un train qui faisait le tour d'un village enseveli sous la neige.

-Oh !

Lily plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et s'approcha d'un bas, qui illustrait probablement un conte moldu que James ignorait.

-C'est la petite fille aux allumettes ! Regarde, elle est là !

Elle pointa la fillette blonde qui était recroquevillée, vêtue de loques, trois allumettes autour d'elle.

-Et, en brûlant les allumettes que son père lui ordonne de vendre le jour de Noël, elle aperçoit une table garnies au travers d'un mur, puis un four chaud, et finalement sa grand-mère décédée. Sa grand-mère la prend dans ses bras et, lorsque les gens la voies le lendemain matin, ils croient que la petite fille aux allumettes est décédée de froid, mais aucun des passants n'arrivent à s'expliquer son petit sourire.

-Tu aimerais avoir ce bas ? demanda James.

-Oui !

-Madame ?

Une vendeuse dans la trentaine s'approcha d'eux.

-Nous aimerions avoir deux de ces bas, s'il vous plait, fit James en lui pointant le bas en question. Un au nom de Lily et un au nom de James.

-Un au nom d'Amos, aussi, s'ils vous plait, fit Lily.

-Je vais vous les chercher.

James soupira. Pourquoi est-ce que Diggory s'amusait toujours à gâcher ses chances avec Lily ou au Quidditch ?

-Je ne lui avais pas trouvé de cadeau de Noël. Tu crois qu'il va aimer ?

-J'en suis…

-Excusez-moi, fit la vendeuse. J'ai bien le bas de la fillette aux allumettes avec les noms de James et Lily, mais celui d'Amos n'est disponible qu'avec le bas traditionnel.

-On le prend quand même, annonça Lily.

Élise et Sirius étaient assis côte à côte dans l'espace restaurant du centre d'achat. Élise grignotait une lasagne et Sirius, qui avait fini depuis longtemps sa pizza au saucisson, son hamburger et sa pointe de gâteau au chocolat, avait passé un bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu as hâte de voir mes parents ? demanda Élise.

-Ouais.

Sirius laissa tomber son front sur la table.

-Je ne leur ai pas encore acheté de cadeaux !

Élise sourit et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Ils n'en veulent pas de tes cadeaux. Ils veulent te voir toi.

-Non, ils veulent voir ton petit ami parce qu'ils veulent le meilleur parti pour leur fille. Et si j'arrive fauché comme les blés, ils ne me laisseront pas sortir avec toi.

Élise sourit.

-Il te reste une semaine.

-On entre là ? demanda Stéphany en pointant une boutique de vêtement médiévaux.

-Ok.

Stéphany fit rapidement le tour de la boutique, essaya deux ou trois ensembles et s'arrêta devant une robe rouge moulante dans le haut et très large dans le bas, ainsi qu'un corset pourpre qui se portait sur le dessus des vêtements.

-Ce sera tout ? demanda la caissière.

Le regard de Stéphany s'était arrêté sur un jeu d'échec médiéval, taillé dans de l'ébène, et où les pièces étaient en diamants.

-Combien pour le jeu d'échec.

-Cinq cents.

-Je vais le prendre aussi.


	8. Noël et rupture

Chapitre 8

NOÊL ET RUPTURE

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps lorsque des coups retentirent à la porte du dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Ce fut James qui alla ouvrir, vêtu d'une paire de pantalon moldu et d'un col roulé noir. Il trouva Stéphany, les yeux noyés par les larmes, qui était sur le pas de la porte.

-Steph… ça va ?

-Je… Sirius est là ?

-Oui… Une seconde. Sirius ?

Celui-ci apparut.

-Steph ?

-Sirius !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots.

-Je vais vous laisser, murmura James.

Il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune alors que Sirius prenait Stéphany dans ses bras et qu'il fermait la porte à l'aide de son pied.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement en la couchant dans son lit.

Il défit sa coiffure et passa longuement ses mains dans ses cheveux en broussailles.

-C'est… Antoine… je veux dire… Le professeur Saragosse… Il… On a…

Elle inspira profondément.

-On a fait l'amour.

Sirius hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris. Il continua à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa cousine.

-Et là, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi… Que j'étais immature et tout et… Et il s'est levé et il est allé corriger les copies de ses examens. Et alors je me suis habillée et j'ai été lui demandé des explications, tu voies… et alors il m'a dit que j'avais été naïve et que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, je pouvais bien partir et…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-Je suis venue ici et… et tu sais tout…

Elle s'assit et se jeta dans ses bras. Sirius lui caressa longuement le dos.

-Chut… Je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de mec ne valait même pas la peine que tu lui adresses un regard… Il va regretter tout de suite ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu es trop merveilleuse pour qu'il puisse se passer de toi…

-Et tu sais ce qu'il a dit de pire ? Que… que mes dessins et mon rêve de devenir une grande designer étaient irréels ! Que ça ne valait pas la peine de gaspiller des parchemins pour ça !

-Il a osé ?

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son cousin et renifla longuement.

-Steph, prends-toi un mouchoir, mon cou n'a pas envie d'être plein de morve.

Stéphany eut un petit rire.

-Tu as fait de nouveaux dessins ?

Stéphany hocha la tête.

-Tu veux me les montrer ?

Elle se leva et sortit de la poche arrière de son jeans un morceau de papier moldu et le déplia. Sirius aperçut un pantalon et une chemise rayée, ainsi qu'une cape et le chapeau traditionnel. Il aperçut également une jupe courte, carottée et plissée, ainsi qu'un chandail long, avec une fente au-dessus de la poitrine. Sirius sourit.

-C'est génial. C'est un uniforme, hein ?

-C'est nul.

-Je t'interdis de te dégradé comme ça.

-Aucun uniforme ne peut être sexy.

-Ils sont déjà mieux que ceux qu'on a.

-Mouais.

Sirius sourit.

-Tu veux dormir ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Non, prends mon lit. Peter est à l'infirmerie. Je vais dormir dans le sien.

Il embrassa le front de sa cousine.

-Et demain, c'est les vacances. On va partir.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu venir voir mes parents en moto, fit Élise en soupirant. Je déteste le Magicobus.

-Je ne sais pas si tes parents apprécieraient de voir leur fille unique arriver en moto avec son petit ami, répondit Sirius. Mes cheveux sont comment ?

-Parfait, Sirius. Mes parents vont t'adorer.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il en sautant en bas des marches du Magicobus, devant la maison.

-Mais bien sûr que j'en suis sûre, fit-elle alors que Sirius la prenait par la taille et la débarquait.

-Ils n'auront rien contre le fait que mes parents sont des idiots ?

-Sirius !

-Quoi ?

-Oh, et merde ! Je te demande d'être correct pendant cinq heures, essaye de l'être.

-Si tu veux.

Il donna une série de baisers sur les lèvres d'Élise, qui lui répondit.

-Hum hum ! HUM HUM !

Sirius se détacha immédiatement d'Élise et fit un bond d'au moins cinquante centimètres.

-Mr Strapski ! Je…

-Papa, je te présente Sirius Black, mon petit copain, fit Élise en souriant et en embrassant les joues de son père. Désolé, il est un peu stressé de vous rencontrer.

-Oh, mais pourquoi s'en fait-il ? Ton père ne mord pas… À moins qu'on lui vole la dernière tranche de dinde, plaisanta Mrs Strapski en embrassant les joues de sa fille.

-Je sais, je le lui ai dit, mais il persiste à ne pas me croire. Tu as bien mis de la farce, dans la dinde ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Bonjour Sirius, je suis Karine Strapski, la mère d'Élise.

-Bonjour Mrs Strapski, fit Sirius alors que la mère d'Élise lui embrassait les joues.

-Moi, c'est Étienne. Et ce que Karine a dit sur la dinde est totalement faux, annonça-t-il en serrant la main de Sirius.

Sirius sourit.

-Bon, je vais aller voir si la dinde est correcte, annonça Mr Strapski.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça Élise.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Je vais les aider, annonça Mrs Strapski. Oh, et Sirius ?

-Oui ?

-Vous avez du rouge à lèvres. Juste ici.

Elle pointa un point sur sa joue juste au dessus de sa lèvre.

-Oh.

Il l'essuya rapidement et suivit Mrs Strapski jusque dans la cuisine.

-Je peux vous faire quelque chose ? Couper des aliments ? Faire cuire de la viande ?

-Non merci, tout est presque prêt. Vous pouvez aller vous changez, fit Mr Strapski.

-Je… mes vêtements sont au Chaudron Baveur.

-Élise, tu lui passeras des vêtements de ton père, annonça Mrs Strapski.

-D'accord.

Élise prit la main de son petit ami et le tira jusqu'à l'étage. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire et commença à mettre des choses dans les bras de Sirius.

-Très bien, alors ces pantalons-ci, cette chemise-là, les chaussures noires, le veston noir et la cravate rouge.

-L'habit complet ? fit Sirius.

-Tu préfères l'ensemble queue-de-pie et nœud papillon ? proposa-t-elle.

-Merci de me prêter ses habits ma chérie je t'aime.

Il lui donna un baiser.

-Je me change où ?

-Dans ma salle de bain.

Elle dirigea Sirius vers sa chambre et le poussa dans la salle de bain adjacente.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius sortit de la salle de bain et regarda Élise, vêtue d'une robe noire très longue, mais fendue jusqu'au genou sur la gauche, et attachée derrière son cou, finir de coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon style ballerine.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura doucement Sirius en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Bon, mes parents nous attendent.

Elle se leva, embrassa rapidement Sirius et lui prit la main.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et arrivèrent finalement dans la salle à manger. La nappe blanche avait été décorée de coupe de cristal et d'assiette de porcelaine. Au centre, on trouvait une immense dinde, encadrée de deux chandeliers.

_-Laisse-nous manger entre grandes personnes, fit sa mère. _

_-Mais maman ! Je veux parler avec oncle…_

_-Et de quoi veux-tu parler avec eux ?_

_-De Quidditch ! _

_-Ton oncle déteste le Quidditch. Tu mangeras avec ta cousine Bellatrix. _

_-Mais elle est idiote ! _

_Sirius reçut alors la plus grosse claque derrière la tête de l'Histoire de l'Humanité. Il ressentit l'impact avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. _

_Il se réveilla six heures plus tard, et sa mère lui lança les photographies de la table qu'elle avait mise, lors de la réunion. _

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, Élise guida Sirius vers une place et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sourit doucement et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

-Très bien, commençons, annonça Mr Strapski. Sirius, vous voudrez bien nous faire l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant les instruments qui servaient à couper la dinde.

-En fait, je crois que cette tâche revient habituellement au père de famille, non ? Et si vous voulez avoir une tranche de dinde qui se tient, vous êtes mieux de la couper, fit Sirius.

Mr Strapski eut un petit sourire. Décidément, il aimait son gendre de plus en plus. Il coupa les tranches, commençant par celle de Sirius, qui la donna à Mrs Strapski – « Les femmes d'abord », avait-il proclamé – et ensuite celle d'Élise, puis celle de Sirius et finalement, la sienne.

Le repas se passa relativement bien et le nœud qui s'était formé dans l'estomac de Sirius à l'idée de devoir parler de ses parents s'était peu à peu décimé. Il se contracta de nouveau lorsque, pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, il se servait des pommes de terre et que Mrs Strapski lui demanda ce que ses parents faisaient dans la vie.

-Euh… En fait… Vous parlez desquels ? demanda Sirius.

Avec un peu de chance, ils demanderaient ceux qu'il considérait comme ses véritablement et il parlerait de Mr et Mrs Potter.

-Vos parents.

-J'ai quatre parents.

-Ils sont divorcés ?

-Non, mais je suis parti de chez mes parents biologiques cet été parce que j'ai eu un petit… différent avec eux. Maintenant, je considère les parents de mon meilleur ami comme les miens.

-Et bien, dites nous ce qu'ils font, répondit doucement Mrs Strapski.

-Mon père est avocat pour sorcier, ma mère est à la maison avec mon frère. Mr et Mrs Potter sont des Aurors-Médicomages. Ce sont les guerriers et les médecins du monde sorcier.

-Bien. C'est très respectable comme métiers.

Sirius sourit.

-Je suis désolée, le gâteau au chocolat n'est pas encore prêt, et il reste aussi les bonhommes en pain d'épice à faire cuire. Alors, si on passait aux cadeaux ? proposa Mrs Strapski.

-Bonne idée, maman ! fit Élise en se levant.

-Très bien, je vais desservir, annonça Mrs Strapski.

-Laissez, je vais le faire, s'empressa Sirius.

Il se leva et commença à empiler délicatement les assiettes.

-Très bien. Élise, va aider ta mère à monter les cadeaux du sous-sol, fit son père.

-Bien, papa.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle à manger, laissant Sirius et Mr Strapski seuls pour desservir la table.

-Sirius, je ne vous cacherai pas que je vous apprécie, fit Mr Strapski alors qu'il soufflait les bougies. Mais je crois qu'il faut que vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez fugué pour que je vous donne ma bénédiction.

Sirius soupira.

-Parce que je l'aime. Quand on vient d'une famille de sorciers qui accorde une grande importance à la pureté du sang, on ne se soucie pas de l'amour. On est fiancé à quelqu'un depuis sa naissance et, qu'on l'aime ou non, se sera elle que l'on épousera. Et je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ma famille pour ça. Alors quand j'ai compris que j'aimais Élise, j'ai su que ça allait être un amour impossible, parce qu'on ne peut rompre les fiançailles sorcières que si on les remplace par d'autres sorcières.

-Ma fille est une sorcière, fit Mr Strapski.

-Je le sais. Mais pour les sorciers de souche, comme mes parents, on ne peut pas épouser de personnes sans pouvoirs magiques ou issus de parents non-sorciers. Alors j'ai fugué. Pour pouvoir l'aimer librement, Monsieur.

-Mouais. C'est bien parce que je vous trouve sympathique et parce que ma fille vous aime que je vous croie.

-Merci Monsieur. Votre opinion est vraiment très importante pour moi.

-Étienne, Sirius ! Les cadeaux sont là ! s'exclama Mrs Strapski.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon. Élise était assise sur un fauteuil et Mrs Strapski était assise sur ses genoux à côté de l'arbre. Celui-ci était grand et sentait la résine. Il avait des boules rouges et des lumières clignotantes sur chaque branche, et un minuscule village avec un train en son centre était éclairé par une immense crèche.

Étienne s'assit sur un sofa et Sirius prit place à terre, le dos accoté sur la jambe gauche d'Élise.

-Alors, ici pour… Élise, fit Mrs Strapski en lui tendant un paquet. De la part de ton père.

Élise ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit un chandelier en fer forgé blanc.

-Merci papa !

-Et ici pour… Étienne. De la part d'Élise.

Cette fois-ci, se fut une cravate bleue pâle avec un Père Noël. La cravate étant sorcière, elle se nouait d'elle-même et passait la majeur partie de son temps à entonner 'Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vendredi, aucun boulot jusqu'à lundi les boss sont en congé, yeh !'

-Merci trésor !

-Sirius, de la part de nous deux. C'est pour te faire comprendre que tu fais partie de la famille, maintenant.

Elle lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un papier vert, comme imprimé de branche de sapin. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un chandail de laine rouge, brodé d'un lion.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, fit Mrs Strapski. Je tricote à mes heures perdues et toute la famille en a un… Et comme Élise m'a dit que tu jouais au Quidditch et que ça se joue sur des balais, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir froid, alors je t'en ai fait un qui représente bien ta maison.

Sirius sourit et la remercia, en s'abstenant de lui dire qu'il avait rarement froid en jouant comme Batteur au Quidditch.

-Vous êtes véritablement géniaux, comme parents. Le plus que les miens ont fait pour Noël, c'est de m'acheter un livre sur les familles sorcière. Dîtes, j'ai laissé les cadeaux que je vous ai apporté dans le hall, une seconde.

Il se leva et prit son chandail avant de disparaître. Il mit le veston sur un crochet, enfila le chandail de laine par-dessus la chemise blanche pour finalement en faire sortir le bas des manche et le col, puis prit son sac à dos et l'emmena dans la salle.

-Ah, tant mieux, il te fait ! fit Mrs Strapski.

-Oui, il est vraiment confortable. Tenez. Élise m'a dit que vous adorez jardiner. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'emballer les cadeaux.

Il lui tendit un livre – ou plutôt une brique – avec pour titre 'les plus merveilleuses plantes au monde'.

-Et ici… Élise m'a dit que vous étiez un fan de Hockey, Mr Strapski. J'ai réussi à trouver un livre sur les Canadiens de Montréal, autographié par tous les joueurs.

Mr Strapski sourit à son tour et les deux adultes commencèrent à feuilleter leurs livres.

-Et ça, c'est pour toi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Élise.

Il lui tendit un écrin en velours bleu. Elle le prit délicatement et en sortit un bracelet en argent d'où pendaient des breloques en dauphins de diamants.

-Sirius… Il est magnifique…

-Content que tu l'aimes. Attends, je vais te l'enfiler.

Il lui passa le bijou autour du poignet.

-Oh, et j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas cassé ! fit Sirius en se tapant le front.

Il sortit de son sac d'école le dernier cadeaux, enveloppé de pages d'une vieille _Gazette du Sorcier_, qu'il enleva prudemment, laissant voir un bol en cristal où était gravé des raisins.

-Et je vous ai acheté ça, pour vous initiez aux bonbons sorciers.

Il vida dans le plat deux paquets de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu.

-Faites attention, par exemple. Vous pouvez goûter réglisse, chocolat, vanille, mais aussi crotte de rat, oreille de chauve-souris, sang de Gobelin et James Potter se vante d'avoir déjà goûter une à…

-Très bien, Sirius, je crois qu'ils ont compris, coupa Élise.

Son père se pencha et en prit une brune, qu'il recracha aussitôt. Devant l'air interrogateur des autres, il ajouta :

-Saveur de poubelle !

Sirius sourit.

Élise accota doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille. Mrs Strapski était à la cuisine et son mari aux toilettes, alors qu'eux étaient dans le salon, étendu sur un divan.

-Tu es fatiguée ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-elle en se collant d'avantage sur lui.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Oui.

-On dit au revoir à tes parents et on y va.

-Georges Washington, fit Lily en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Elle et James y entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent sur le plus grand sofa de la salle commune, celui juste devant la cheminée.

-Au fait, c'était qui, ce Georges Washington ? demanda James en passant un bras sur les épaules de Lily.

-Le premier président des Etats-Unis, répondit-elle.

James hocha la tête. Elle mit la sienne sur l'épaule musclée du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercée par sa respiration.

-Lily…

Elle ne répondit pas. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux roux qui était tombée devant son visage.

-Tu dors… Tu as l'air angélique… Bon, comme tu ne m'entendras pas… Je t'aime Lily. Ce n'est pas une blague, promis juré. Quand je te voie avec Diggory, j'ai juste envie d'aller le jeter dans le Lac avec mon pire adversaire, tu sais, le Calamar.

Lily sourit. James se raidit.

-Espèce de petite démone ! Tu ne dormais pas, Lily Evans !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'assit en Amazone sur ses genoux et passa les mains autour de son cou.

-C'est vrai, James ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

James plaça encore la mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Il planta son regard dans ses yeux.

-Oui, Lily. Tout est vrai.

Elle approcha lentement de lui, mais il se recula.

-Tu en es sûre ? murmura-t-il. Tu vas tromper Amos, comme ça…

Pour toute réponse, elle planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. James était au paradis. Jamais des lèvres n'avaient aussi bien collé aux siennes. Les lèvres de Lily étaient pleines et avait un merveilleux goût sucré. Elle avait une haleine de menthe fraîche, chose qui était un bon point lors du premier baiser échangé par un couple. James lui força les lèvres qui s'ouvrirent sans protestation et il fit entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, la faisant valser avec la sienne. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs baisers, dans leurs rêves. James, dans un effort surhumain, trouva la force de lever sa main et de l'approcher de l'un des seins de sa partenaire, qu'il commença à masser doucement, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il s'en allait passer le chandail à manche longue par-dessus la tête de Lily, mais celle-ci se retira presque automatiquement du baiser, et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout du sofa.

James s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait ramené ses genoux vers elle et avait caché sa tête dedans.

-Lily…

-Non, James, s'il te plait.

-Ça va ?

-Oui… enfin non… je me sens…

Elle inspira profondément.

-Pourquoi est-ce que depuis le début de l'année, chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ? Pourquoi j'ai éprouvé du plaisir tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? murmura James.

Lily leva les yeux et le regarda avec un air de chien battu.

-Oh oui tellement, murmura-t-elle en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

-Dure journée, hein ? murmura Élise.

Ils étaient maintenant dans leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur. Ils étaient étendus devant un immense feu, que Sirius avait préparé « à la moldue », comme il s'était empressé de se vanter à Élise, et étaient sous une couverture des plus chaudes, en sous-vêtements. Sirius avait placé un bras autour de la taille de Élise et jouait avec son nombril, et elle avait déposée ses mains sur son avant-bras. Ils regardaient le feu.

-Dure ? Me taper dix heures de train durant lesquels tu m'as forcé à ne pas t'embrasser et à faire des devoirs, ça, c'était dur, mais voir tes parents, c'était plutôt agréable.

-Tu les as appréciés ?

-Ils étaient à peu près aussi géniaux que toi. La dinde était succulente et c'était gentil à eux de me faire ce chandail.

Élise sourit.

-Maintenant, on dort, demain c'est notre Noël à nous, murmura Sirius en lui embrassant la joue à la base de l'oreille.


	9. cadeaux et fête

Chapitre 9

CADEAU ET FÊTES

Le soleil illumina une à une les salles de Poudlard, échappant cependant à une chambre, où on avait soigneusement tiré les rideaux afin de ne pas se faire réveiller. Cette précaution n'avait pourtant servi à rien, puisqu'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir était réveillé depuis plus de deux heures et était assis sur son lit, vêtu d'un jean et d'un col roulé, et regardait sa douce y dormir.

La soirée c'était bien déroulée. Ils s'étaient embrassés longuement et ils avaient même réussi à s'enlever leurs chandails, mais Lily avait refusé d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient tout de même été jusqu'au bout de ce que leur permettait cette petite intrusion dans la vie privée de l'autre, et avait fini par s'endormir, chacun dans un lit du dortoir de James. Puis, prétextant qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar, Lily s'était levé en plein milieu de la nuit, l'avait réveillé en l'embrassant et ils s'étaient endormis ensemble. Et il s'était réveillé vers dix heures et demie. Il s'était habillé, avait brossé ses dents, ses cheveux, et la regardait depuis maintenant quarante-cinq minutes.

Trouvant qu'il était temps pour sa douce de se réveiller, James commença doucement à caresser sa joue de son revers de main. Elle émit un faible « mmm » et James appliqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit doucement au baiser par un autre totalement endormi et se recala dans ses oreillers.

-Lily, il est temps de te réveiller, murmura James en lui caressant les hanches.

-Laisse moi dormir James s'il te plait.

-Lily jolie… Lily Flower… Lily Evans, si tu veux un autre baiser, tu lèves tes fesses et tu vas mettre autre chose que ton pyjama en soie rouge ! C'est très difficile de penser correctement quand tu portes ça !

Lily sourit. C'était justement l'effet recherché.

-Ok, je me lève, répondit-elle en se levant.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers sa valise, qui avait été transportée dans la chambre de James pour les vacances de Noël. Elle en sortit une robe de chambre bleue et l'enfila.

-On va développer les cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle.

James hocha la tête, lui prit la main et ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Ils s'assirent tous les deux par terre, en indien, et James prit un paquet.

-_À Lily, de papa, maman, et Petty. _

James lui donna le paquet et elle l'ouvrit pour y découvrir un ensemble d'écriture chinoise, avec des parchemins, de l'encre, une plume de bois et un coffre peinturé de fleurs de cerisiers pour maintenir le tout ensemble.

Elle prit un autre paquet.

-_À James, de papa et maman. _Tu es fils unique ?

-Ouais. Maman a toujours dit que c'était une bénédiction d'en avoir eu un seul, avec tous les ennuis que je leur apporte.

Lily sourit. Mrs Potter avait probablement raison.

James ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un livre sur les équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre et d'Irlande. James eut un petit sourire.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, annonça-t-il en lui tendant un cadeau.

-_À Lily, de Élise et Stéphany_.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique coffret rouge, teinté de fleurs de cerisiers rose. Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit un magnifique collier en or.

Elle se tourna vers James.

-Elles sont sympas. Euh… Tiens… je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir… C'est le mec du magasin de Quidditch qui m'a conseillée… Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur le sujet…

Elle lui tendit un long et fin paquet envelopper de papier d'emballage ou des Pères Noël plus ou moins vulgaire glissait en traîneau.

-J'adore le papier !

Lily rougit. James l'enleva délicatement et enleva ensuite l'enveloppe de papier kraft. Il resta estomaqué.

-Un… un Nimbus 1500 ?

-Je savais que j'avais mal choisi ! Je… je vais aller l'échanger, c'est promis…

James se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Tu es merveilleuse, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant.

-C'est un bon balai ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la déposait doucement sur le sol.

-C'est le meilleur balai du monde, annonça James.

-Tant mieux.

James l'embrassa doucement. Il défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et la fit glisser sur ses hanches.

-James…

-Oui ?

-Tu veux qu'on…

-Oui ?

-Qu'on fasse l'amour ?

James s'éloigna un peu d'elle et la regarda doucement. Ses cheveux roux étaient éparpillés autour d'elle et elle lui souriait doucement.

-Non, pas tout de suite, murmura-t-il doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. On attend encore un peu.

-Mais pas trop longtemps, hein ?

-Non. Pas trop longtemps, promis.

Sirius accota doucement Élise sur le mur, à côté de la porte de la chambre, et l'embrassa longuement. Élise passa ses bras autour de son cou et commença à jouer avec les mèches de sa nuque. Il aurait voulu aller goûter à sa peau, mais il ne savait pas comment se détacher de ces si merveilleuses lèvres. Élise se détacha finalement de lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-elle.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Tu veux aller déballer les cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non.

Élise lui sourit.

-C'est toi que j'ai envie de déballer, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Le sourire d'Élise disparut. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. Sirius vint la rejoindre. Elle tourna la tête et croisa les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement les épaules.

-Ce que tu as dit de mal ? Vois-tu, Sirius, ce que tu m'as dit de mal, c'est que tu voulais me déballer !

-Relaxes…

-Non, Sirius, je ne croie pas pouvoir relaxer si tu me mets de la pression pour qu'on couche ensemble, fit-elle en se levant.

Sirius se leva à son tour.

-Je suis désolé. Je… J'ai cru qu'on était rendu là… Je ne t'en parlerai plus tant que tu n'aborderas pas le sujet par toi-même.

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, murmura-t-il.

-Je t'aime tellement que je ne suis pas capable de rester fâcher contre toi.

Sirius sourit, les lèvres contre son front.

-Et si tu n'avais pas dit ça, j'aurais été prête.

Sirius se maudit intérieurement.

-Et alors… Le Cracmol dit… Il dit… En fait, je ne suis pas un Cracmol mais un moldu marié à une Sang-de-Bourbe !

L'assemblée en entier éclata de rire.

Stéphany, vêtue d'une robe bourgogne, lui laissant les épaules libre et touchant presque le sol, quoique fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse, callait sa troisième coupe de vin de la soirée dans la cuisine. Elle entendit à peine sa sœur, Amélie, entrer dans la pièce.

Amélie Morgan Maïna Lolita Granger était la sœur cadette de Stéphany, deux ans séparant l'aînée de sa sœur. Amélie étudiait à Durmstrang, au grand bonheur de ses parents, au grand désespoir des deux sœurs, qui ne rêvaient toutes deux que d'étudier ensemble, à Poudlard. Amélie avait les cheveux bleus électriques, du moins pour le moment, ce qui s'harmonisait avec sa robe identique à celle de sa sœur, mais bleu marine.

Amélie soupira en voyant sa sœur. Elle était si belle et elle si affreuse ! Elle s'attarda tout d'abord à la coiffure élaborée que Mère lui avait faite, ne lui faisant que deux tresses indiennes à elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleus éclatant alors que les siens étaient d'un brun morne. Ses épaules étaient féminines et musclées, alors que les siennes étaient carrées. Sa poitrine était parfaite, ronde et soutenue, alors que la sienne était plate. Son ventre était plat, et le sien un peu rond. Ses hanches étaient soutenues, pas les siennes. Ses jambes étaient minces et arquée, alors que les siennes étaient potelées.

-Arrête de penser comme ça, ordonna Stéphany en se prenant une tasse de café.

-De penser à quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent.

-Que je suis plus belle que toi. Ça n'a jamais été aussi faux que maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers sa sœur. Amélie remarqua alors que son mascara avait coulé et que son rouge à lèvres était en partie enlevé.

-Steph… Ça va ?

-Tu sais, mon professeur de sport ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai sorti avec lui. Depuis le bal d'Halloween. On a rompu une semaine avant le début des vacances. Il était sensé venir ici avec moi.

-Oh… Stephou…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Amélie sourit.

-Tu vas trouver un mec cent fois plus génial que lui…

-Non. Enfin, peut-être. Mais il n'y aura plus de premier.

-De premier quoi ?

Amélie ne sut pas il était le premier de quoi puisque Stéphany s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

-Que pensez-vous de ces artichauts, mademoiselle Evans ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Lily avala difficilement.

-Je n'aime pas les artichauts, annonça-t-elle.

-Et Mr Potter, la dinde aux marrons ?

-Excellente, professeur, répondit poliment James.

Le repas passa finalement et James et Lily – les deux seuls élèves à être resté durant les vacances scolaires – purent finalement aller dans la tour. Ils s'assirent sur un sofa et commencèrent à s'embrasser. Après une quinzaine de minutes de baisers intenses et passionnés, James posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse et commença à la caresser doucement, lui arrachant de temps en temps des gémissements.

-On monte ? murmura-t-il en se décollant un peu des lèvres de Lily.

Il la regarda doucement. Ses yeux était fermés et ses lèvres gonflées.

-Oui…

James captura de nouveau ses lèvres et la prit par les cuisses alors qu'un sourire étendait doucement ses lèvres. Il la colla doucement sur lui alors qu'elle serrait ses jambes autour de sa taille. James se dirigea difficilement vers le dortoir des garçons et se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit. Lily prit le chandail de James et le passa rapidement par-dessus les bras. Elle se retira un peu du baiser et lui enleva ses lunettes en souriant.

-J'ai de la chance d'être myope, sinon je ne pourrais pas te voir ! plaisanta-t-il.

Lily eut un petit rire.

-Relaxes, murmura James en lui enlevant les lunettes des mains. Je ne dirai rien à Diggory tant que tu ne le lui auras pas dit.

Il déposa les lunettes sur sa table de chevet et se remit face à Lily.

-Alors, on continue ? demanda-t-il.

Lily sourit et leva les bras dans les airs alors que James lui passait son chandail rouge à col roulé moulant par-dessus la tête, laissant voir un soutien-gorge noir.

James l'embrassa doucement et descendit un peu sur son cou, lui arrachant de nouveau quelques gémissements de plaisir. Il descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine et l'embrassa doucement. Il passa par-dessus son soutien-gorge et l'embrassa doucement sur le nombril, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il sourit doucement et déboutonna rapidement son jean moldu. Il abaissa la fermeture éclair et le lui enleva finalement. Il remonta à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement.

-Tu es merveilleusement belle, Lily, murmura James.

Lily sourit doucement et lui enleva son pantalon. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que James ne lui enlève son soutien-gorge. Il descendit sa bouche au niveau de sa poitrine et commença à suçoter un mamelon, lui arrachant de nombreux soupirs. Il infligea ensuite le même traitement à l'autre sein, alors qu'elle se cramponnait au drap sous l'effet du plaisir.

Il continua à l'embrasser sur le ventre et descendit ensuite jusqu'à sa petite culotte qu'il enleva rapidement. Il glissa un doigt en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri, et commença à faire de petit va et vient. Il glissa ensuite un autre doigt.

-James…, murmura-t-elle.

Non, c'était impossible, pensa James. Elle n'avait pas déjà eu son orgasme ? Il l'aurait senti, il le sentait toujours…

-James, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle.

James enleva ses doigts et remonta près de son visage.

-Oui, Lils, murmura-t-il.

-S'il te plait, répéta-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Viens…

James sourit.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui…

Il l'embrassa doucement et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Puis, alors qu'elle commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, il la pénétra doucement.

Elle eut un petit cri et posa sa tête dans son cou. James posa son menton sur ses cheveux et sentit son cou se mouiller des larmes de son amante.

-Tu veux que…

-Non, reste, une seconde…

James resta ainsi une minute avant que Lily ne recommence à l'embrasser. Il sut alors que sa douleur était passée et il commença à faire de longs va et vient. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Lily ne crie son nom, et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se vida en elle en un dernier râle.

Il se retira et se coucha à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Lily sourit et se tourna sur le ventre pour que sa tête arrive sur son torse. James tira la couverte jusque sous les bras de Lily.

-Bon sang, murmura James en serrant doucement Lily contre lui. Tu étais époustouflante, Lils.

Lily sourit.

-J'aime bien être comme ça, fit-elle.

-Époustouflante ?

-Non, avoir la tête sur ton cœur. Il bat la chamade, expliqua-t-elle.

James sourit doucement.

-Merde, j'ai un de ces maux de tête…

Stéphany venait de s'asseoir dans son lit, encore vêtue de sa robe de soirée. Elle se laissa retomber.

-Reste coucher, annonça Amélie, assise à côté d'elle. Tu sais que tu ne supportes pas l'alcool. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour que tu en prennes quatre coupes ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre…

-Je ne crois pas. J'ai aussi voulu oublier une partie de moi-même.

Elle lui montra l'intérieur de son coude. Stéphany fit un effort suprême pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu t'es piquée ? murmura-t-elle.

Amélie tourna la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

-C'est sans importance, coupa Amélie. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que j'ai voulu oublier mon cœur, moi aussi. Et que grâce à quelqu'un j'ai réussi à redevenir correcte pour passer les vacances de Noël sans que Maman ne découvre une seringue dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette personne, pour que tu ne t'oublies pas ?

-Elle m'a aidée, c'est tout. Tu peux demander aux autres de t'aider, Stéphany. Tu n'es jamais seule au monde, peut importe ce que tu penses.

Amélie se leva et partit alors que Stéphany s'endormait.

-C'est pour toi, fit Sirius en lui tendant un cadeau.

Élise le prit délicatement et le désenveloppa.

-Sirius !

Elle se jeta sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Sirius essaya de s'asseoir et Élise le lâcha.

-Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

Sirius sourit. Presque aucun élève ne sortait de la route principale quand ils allaient à Pré-au-Lard, mais grâce aux sorties nocturnes des maraudeurs, il avait réussi à trouver cette merveilleuse petite bicoque où il avait acheté l'ensemble de pinceaux, de peintures, de crayons, de feuille et de fusains qu'il lui avait donné.

-C'est dans une boutique d'art près des limites de Pré-au-Lard. Je te la montrerai, un jour, répondit-il. Tu l'aimes ?

-Je l'adore.

Elle lui donna un léger baiser et prit un autre cadeau.

-C'est pour toi.

Sirius ouvrit le paquet mou très délicatement. Il resta surpris. Le cadeau était en fait une veste de cuir noir.

-Elle est géniale, fit Sirius en l'embrassant.

-Tu es sûr ? Je me suis dit que pour faire de la moto…

-C'est parfait, beauté.

Il commença à lui donner une série de petit baiser sur les lèvres. Élise sourit. Les baisers de Sirius se firent un peu plus insistant et Sirius lui fit rapidement passer son chandail par-dessus la tête. Élise déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Sirius et la lui enleva. Bientôt, elle fut débarrassée de son pantalon et lui du sien. Il approcha délicatement ses mains des agrafes de son soutien-gorge, mais, comme d'habitude, Élise se retira avant.

-Non… Sirius…

-Mmm…

-Désolée… c'est juste que… pour ma première fois… je ne veux pas que ça se passe sur un tapis d'hôtel, dans un salon… Tu comprends ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Remus buvait tranquillement une tasse de café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemort sur des moldus innocent. Il soupira.

Il était dans l'immense maison que son père partageait avec la femme de sa vie et un merveilleux petit colley. La cuisine dans laquelle il mangeait, assis sur un comptoir de mélamine, comprenait un ensemble de salle à manger en acajou. Les électroménagers étaient noirs.

Le colley, prénommé Flamel, vint tiré sur son bas de pantalon rayé blanc et bleu. Remus sourit et prit le chiot d'un an dans ses bras.

-Tu sais ce que c'est d'aimer, Flamel ?

Le chien poussa un jappement joyeux.

-Mouais. Apparemment, non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens, alors.

-Peut-être que moi, oui.

Remus leva les yeux et aperçut son père, vêtu d'un pyjama rouge où de petits Père Noël faisaient du traîneau.

-Tu aimes l'Angleterre ? demanda son père.

-Non, je crois que je suis comme toi, j'aime les femmes qui sont d'une nationalité autre que celle dans laquelle on m'a habitué à vivre.

Son père sourit. Il vint s'asseoir sur le comptoir, à côté de son fils.

-L'attrait de la nouveauté. Je connais.

-Tu aimes les femmes aux cheveux noirs ?

-Oui, j'avoue. Ta mère était – et elle est toujours – extrêmement belle. Mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et Maria est aussi belle, mais d'une manière différente, que ta mère.

-Elle a les cheveux et les yeux noirs elle aussi.

-Oui, fit son père en riant. Et toi, ta douce, elle a les cheveux noirs ?

-Non, châtain. Elle a les yeux bleus et c'est une anglaise pur sang.

-Une de ces vieilles familles ?

-Ouais.

-Elle s'appelle comment ?

-Stéphany Granger.

-La cousine de Sirius ?

-Ouais.

-Et tu es encore en vie ?

-On ne sort pas ensemble, Sirius n'a donc pas de raisons de me frapper parce que j'aurais fait mal à Steph.

Son père sourit encore. Dieu qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il souriait ! pensa Remus.

-Ce serait bien si elle faisait partie de la famille.

-Ni pense même pas.

Lily se réveilla et s'assit rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son oreiller respirait. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut James qui lui souriait doucement, le regard lointain sans ses lunettes.

-C'est juste toi, marmonna-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête sur son torse.

-Comment ça, juste moi ?

-J'ai cru pendant un instant que mon oreiller était vivante.

-Je suis le gros oreiller mangeur de Lils.

Il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête alors qu'elle éclatait de rire.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, il était passé midi.

Lily soupira.

-J'ai pas envie de me lever.

-Ça tombe bien parce que l'oreiller ne veut pas se lever.

Lily sourit doucement.

Élise était assise sur Sirius, dans un fauteuil rouge bourgogne. Il posa délicatement sa tête sur la sienne pour regarder le feu qui se trouvait devant eux. Il remonta la couverture par-dessus leurs corps pratiquement nus.

-Sirius…

-Oui beauté ?

-Comment ça va se passer ?

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça va se passer quand on va faire l'amour.

Sirius sourit. Il avait l'impression qu'il se changeait en professeur, et elle en élève.

-Probablement comme ce que l'on vient de faire, mais sans sous-vêtements.

-Sirius, arrête de plaisanter.

-En fait…

Il la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter.

-Je risque de te prendre comme ça. Et je risque probablement de te déposer tout délicatement sur le sofa, comme je le fais présentement, et je risque aussi de m'allonger sur toi. Ça s'appelle la position du missionnaire.

Élise eut un sourire.

-Ensuite je risque de te dire que s'il y a quelque chose qui te déplait, tu me le dis, que si tu n'éprouves pas le besoin de crier ou de gémir, tu ne le fais pas, et que si je deviens trop entreprenant, tu me gifles.

Élise éclata de rire.

-Et ensuite, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais probablement t'embrasser, comme ça.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les effleurant délicatement. Il fit glisser sa langue sur la sienne, puis se détacha lentement. Il glissa ses lèvres à son cou, ce qui lui arracha un petit gémissement.

-Sirius…

-Oui ma belle, murmura-t-il en se relevant et en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Continue…

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à son soutien-gorge, posant les mains sur ses agrafes.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? rétorque-t-elle.

-Ça fait des siècles que je rêve de te faire l'amour. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne le ferai pas. Tu mérites le respect.

-Vas-y.

Sirius le désagrafa et jeta le sous-vêtement un peu plus loin. Il embrassa doucement sa poitrine et commença à suçoter doucement l'un de ses mamelons, puis l'autre. Elle poussa un long gémissement, puis Sirius revint à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement. Il en profita pour jouer avec l'élastique de sa culotte et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Dernière barrière entre moi et ta virginité.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouvre les yeux et répète moi ça.

Élise ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux remplis de désir de Sirius. Elle sourit.

-C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut décelé dans tes yeux, murmura-t-elle en lui caressant les joues.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu y décèles ?

-De l'amour… Un tout petit peu de crainte… Encore un peu d'inquiétude… Beaucoup de désir… C'est à peu près ça.

-Je ne coucherais pas avec toi si je ne t'aimais pas. Quant au désir, je crois que ce serait anormal si je n'en aurais pas.

-La crainte et l'inquiétude ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies quoique ce soit ou que tu tombes enceinte. Et j'ai un peu peur que ma famille te… disons… ne t'apprécie pas.

-On s'en fiche, de ta famille. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle je veux penser, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Tu prends la potion ?

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il enleva sa culotte et se pencha un peu. Il l'embrassa délicatement jusqu'à son nombril, puis glissa un doigt à l'intérieur d'Élise, qui se cambra. Il commença à faire de petits va et vient, puis en glissa un autre. Élise poussa un gémissement, puis Sirius remonta jusqu'à sa bouche et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle lui enleva son caleçon, puis l'embrassa doucement.

Sirius continua à l'embrasser, puis se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elle écarta instinctivement les jambes.

-Je vais te pénétrer, ok ?

-Ok.

Sirius la pénétra doucement, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. Il plaça délicatement sa tête sur la sienne.

-Chut… Ça va aller mieux dans quelques minutes…

-Sirius, j'ai tellement mal…

-Tu veux que je me retire ?

-Reste encore.

Il lui embrassa doucement le dessus de la tête, puis essuya les larmes qui glissaient maintenant le long de ses joues.

-Ça va un peu mieux, signala-t-elle après quelques instants.

-Tu veux qu'on tente quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête et Sirius l'embrassa doucement, en profitant pour caresser sa poitrine. Élise lui répondit amoureusement, puis, malgré l'étroitesse du sofa, réussit à prendre le dessus en s'asseyant sur lui, faisant sourire Sirius.

-C'est à moi de te faire plaisir.

-Te faire plaisir me fait plaisir, rétorqua Sirius.

-Oui, mais je veux que tu aies du plaisir sans avoir à t'inquiété pour moi.

Sirius sourit et s'assit rapidement avant de commencer à suçoter les mamelons d'Élise.

-Ta poitrine est tellement merveilleuse… Elle me donne mille et une idées…

Élise eut besoin de toutes les forces de l'univers pour lui faire cesser sa douce caresse et pour le faire se recoucher. Elle commença à faire de petits mouvements de bassin, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part de son partenaire. Puis, elle se coucha langoureusement sur lui et commença à l'embrasser sur le torse. Il lui prit doucement le menton et l'embrassa, provoquant son étonnement.

-Élise ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime tellement, murmura-t-il. Et on l'a dit tellement souvent que je ne savais plus si tu étais encore au courrant de mes sentiments.

Élise sourit.

-Je t'aime tellement aussi.

Elle l'embrassa doucement alors que les mains de Sirius se baladaient sur son dos. Il dû vite cessé ses caresses lorsque son désir se fit trop urgent et il commença à accélérer ses vas et vient.

-Élise…

-Vas-y…

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui…

Et il se déversa en elle alors qu'elle atteignait aussi l'orgasme. Elle déposa délicatement sa tête sur le torse de Sirius et essaya de retrouver sa respiration normale, alors que celui-ci se retirait et les recouvrait d'une couverture des plus chaudes, avant de déposer ses mains sur son dos.

-Oh mon dieu…, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius sourit.

-Merci, Sirius suffira.

Élise lui donna un petit coup de poing.

-Idiot, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sourit à son tour.

-Tu as eu beaucoup mal ? demanda-t-il en embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

-Non. En fait… un peu.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait mal.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Non, sincèrement…

-Sirius, ce n'est pas grave.

-Ok.

-J'ai été bonne ?

-Excellente.

Remus se réveilla le lendemain du jour de l'An lorsqu'un hibou grand Duc entra dans sa chambre, ouvrant grandes les fenêtres. Il s'assit et prit le paquet qu'il apportait.

_Cher Remus, _

_Je sais que la plupart des gens reçoivent leurs cadeaux à Noël, mais tous les hiboux de la maison étaient pris, et je ne fais pas confiance au service postal de Pré-au-Lard puisque mon oncle y travaille. J'espère donc que tu ne m'en voudras pas de recevoir ton cadeau avec près d'une semaine de retard. _

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi te donner, mais j'ai finalement trouvé ça, en me promenant avec toi. J'espère que tu le reconnaîtras. Il était prévu pour le professeur Saragosse, mais étant donné les circonstances, je crois qu'il te convient mieux. _

_J'espère que ce cadeau t'arrivera en temps. _

_Amicalement,_

_Stéphany G. _

Remus ouvrit en vitesse la boîte de carton et jeta dans la pièce les papiers de soie. Il sortit délicatement, une à une, des pièces de diamant et de rubis, représentant quatre tours, quatre fous, quatre cavaliers, deux rois, deux reines et seize pions. Il sortit l'échiquier en marbre et en ébène, puis sourit. C'était le jeu d'échec du magasin médiéval.

Élise se réveilla lentement et soupira en sentant la place vide à côté d'elle. Elle étira un bras et prit une robe de chambre de coton, puis se leva et alla à la cuisine. Elle se servit un verre de lait, puis alla au salon, où elle trouva Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pantalon malgré le froid mordant.

-Hello beauté ! fit-il.

Élise ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de sa main droite.

-Tu fumes ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius baissa les yeux et regarda honteusement sa cigarette.

-Oui. Depuis mes quatorze ans.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le stress. Mes parents. Ma vie sans toi.

Élise eut un sourire.

-Si ça te dérange, je vais arrêter.

-Non. Si tu dois passer tes nerfs sur quelque chose, je préfère que ce soit sur ça que sur quelqu'un.

Sirius laissa tout de même sa cigarette tomber dans le banc de neige et s'éteindre rapidement.

-Élise, ce n'est pas le seul secret que je te cache. J'en ai un autre, mais beaucoup plus important, que tu dois me promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Élise, soudainement inquiète.

-Promet moi de ne rien dire, répéta Sirius.

-C'est juré, Sirius.

-Je suis un Animagus non déclaré. Avec James et Peter. Pour aidé Remus. Parce qu'il est un loup-garou.

Et à partir de ce moment là, Élise n'entendit plus rien.

-AMOS !

Lily se jeta aux bras de son petit ami, qui la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-Dégagez, vous bloquez le chemin, marmonna quelqu'un.

Amos regarda James Potter descendre l'allée principale de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Amos.

-Va savoir.

Amos jeta un regard à sa petite amie, dont les yeux se teintaient de tristesse.


	10. Reconquêtes infructueuses

Chapitre 10

RECONQUÊTE INFRUCTUEUSE

Les semaines qui séparaient le retour des élèves à l'école après les vacances de Noël et la Saint-Valentin avait probablement été les plus lourdes de toute l'Histoire du château. Lily ne pouvait plus se retrouver dans la même pièce que James sans le gifler, et James ne pouvait passer une heure sans alcool. Tout le monde savait que quelque chose s'était passée durant les vacances, mais personne ne savait quoi.

Stéphany et Lily passaient leurs soirées à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir, parfois accompagnées de Remus Lupin, qui essayait vainement de leur retirer une quelconque information sur le changement atmosphérique qui englobait tout Poudlard.

Sirius était assis devant la cheminée de Gryffondor et contemplait le feu, en pensant à son ami qui était en train de vidé une dizaine de caisse de douze Whisky Pur Feu à lui tout seul.

_James était entré dans son cours de Métamorphose en chancelant, avec quinze minutes de retard, interrompant le Professeur McGonagall alors qu'elle expliquait quelques notions de métamorphose humaine. Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau et s'évasa sur sa chaise. _

_-Bien. Monsieur Potter daigne nous faire part de sa présence pour la première fois depuis le retour à l'école. Potter, les vacances finissaient le sept janvier, pas le vingt et un, fit McGonagall. Ouvrez votre livre à la page…_

_-Professeur, pourquoi… pourquoi vous êtes trois ? Vous ne nous aviez jamais… jamais dit que vous aviez des sœurs. _

_James éclata de rire. Mais la classe ne le suivit pas. Sirius regarda son ami et coéquipier. _

_-Il… il blague ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé, pro…professeur McGonagall, James a eu de la fièvre hier et…_

_-Black, taisez-vous. Potter, j'exige des explications._

_-Je… Je vois flou et triple et…_

_James s'effondra sur son bureau et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. _

_-C'est… C'est Lils…_

_Toute la classe se tourna vers Lily, qui rougit. _

_-Il divague, professeur, fit Lily en tremblant. _

_McGonagall s'approcha d'elle. _

_-Il est complètement saoul, fit-elle. Vous avez raison, Evans, il divague. Black, vous voulez bien le ramener au dortoir ? Assurez-vous qu'il ne vienne plus troubler aucun cours. _

-Sirius ?

Sirius détacha son regard et le porta vers Élise, qui s'était postée devant lui. Sirius eut le cœur brisé lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes perlées les joues de sa douce.

-Élise ? Beauté, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… Ça ne peut plus durer.

Sirius ouvrit grands les yeux.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer ?

-Nous… Nous deux Sirius… Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et ma meilleure amie… C'est fini.

Elle monta en haut en pleurant. Sirius ne porta pas attention aux regards posés sur lui et se précipita dans sa chambre.

-Si… Sirius ?

Sirius regarda James qui était étalé sur son lit et qui avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu entre les doigts.

-Ça va, mon pote ? demanda James.

Sirius remarqua que son ami était tout de même un peu conscient, malgré les quatre bouteilles vides à côté de lui.

-Élise et moi ne formons plus un couple.

James se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu en veux une ?

Sirius regarda la bouteille que James lui tendait.

-Merci.

Sirius se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit James vidé le contenu de son estomac dans la salle de bain depuis la troisième fois en moins d'une heure. Au même moment, un violent mal de tête le prit d'assaut. Et merde ! pensa-t-il.

Il distingua Remus en fasse de lui.

-Navré Padfoot. James m'a rencontré quand il était saoul.

-Et c'est vraiment mon meilleur ami ?

Remus sourit doucement.

-Tiens, c'est une potion de déssaoulage.

Sirius prit la fiole et la cala d'un trait. En moins d'une minute, son mal de tête disparut.

-Alors, tu as prit combien de bouteille pour essayer de l'oublier ?

-J'en sais rien, fit Sirius en s'allumant une cigarette.

Remus renifla un peu.

-Désolé, j'ai oublié que tu ne supportes pas la fumée de cigarette.

Sirius l'écrasa et bailla longuement.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer comme ça.

Sirius sembla réfléchir.

-Minimum quinze.

-Et tu as réussi à l'oublier ?

Sirius fit rouler sa cigarette éteinte entre ses lèvres.

-Il va y avoir une fête pour Pâques, annonça Lily en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Stéphany leva les yeux de son livre d'Enchantement.

-Je n'irai pas.

-Quoi ?

Stéphany leva les yeux et aperçut Sirius qui se trouvait par-dessus elle.

-Tu veux lui laisser croire qu'il a du pouvoir sur toi ?

-Il n'en a pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, c'est tout.

-Mais tu lui laisses croire le contraire.

-Et si j'y vais en célibataire ?

-Tu lui laisses croire qu'il t'a blessée.

-Alors je ferai semblant d'être malade.

-Ou tu pourrais y aller avec un des mecs du groupe.

Lily se leva et partit.

-Non, je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée, rétorqua Stéphany.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller avec James. Tu peux y aller avec Peter… Ah non, c'est vrai, Peter ne sait pas danser. Ou avec Remus… C'est vrai, il va rendre visite à sa mère pour les vacances de Pâques…

-Tu voies, tout le monde est pris.

-Pas moi.

-Oublie ça, je ne ferai pas ça à Élise.

-S'il te plait…

-Non.

-Allez, si elle nous voit danser ensemble, elle pourrait devenir jalouse et je pourrais peut-être sortir de nouveau avec elle.

Stéphany regarda les yeux de son cousin se mouillés de larmes. Comme elle était assise sur le sofa et que lui était derrière, la tête penchée par-dessus la sienne, une larme lui tomba sur la joue. Elle l'essuya doucement avant de finalement essuyer les larmes de son cousin.

-C'est si important pour toi ?

Il hocha vivement la tête.

-D'accord, dans ce cas.

-Génial, je t'adore !

Il lui embrassa la joue, à la commissure des lèvres.

-On se revoit là-bas. À dans trois jours.

Et il partit.

-Steph, on doit y aller.

-Attend une seconde ! J'ai fini !

Sirius s'enleva du mur sur lequel il était accoté juste avant que la porte du dortoir des filles ne s'ouvre. Il resta bouche bée. Non, ce n'était pas sa cousine… Il n'avait pas sérieusement quitté sa famille pour ne pas se marier avec ça ?

Stéphany portait un brillant à lèvre rose pâle et ses paupière avait été légèrement teinté par de l'ombre bleue poudre. Ses sils avaient été considérablement allongés par du mascara moldu. Ses cheveux étaient lâche sur ses épaules et, pour une fois, étaient lisses. Ils étaient parsemés de fils d'or, qui contrastait parfaitement avec ses cheveux châtains.

Un chandail à une manche qui s'arrêtait juste sous sa poitrine moulait le haut de son corps sous chaque couture, mettant bien en évidence sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Une paire de jeans moulait parfaitement ses fesses qui formaient une courbe bien marquée, contrastant avec ses hanches dénudées. L'ensemble était complété par une paire de sandale or à plate-forme, ce qui la mettait à la même hauteur que son cavalier. Du vernis du même rose que son rouge avait été appliqué sur ses orteils et ses ongles.

-Tu es… tu es magnifique.

Stéphany sourit.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Sirius portait une chemise bleue foncée avec une paire de jeans noire. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu et de plus simple.

-Sirius, ton collet !

Stéphany s'approcha de lui et replia son collet avant de lisser ses cheveux derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Sirius ne pouvait plus se contacter à la réalité. Il était perdu dans un océan de turquoise.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes, se laissant envahir par toutes les sensations du baiser. Il sentit Stéphany placer ses bras autour de son cou alors que celui-ci les plaçait autour de sa taille, laissant allégrement ses mains se balader sur ses fesses.

Prenant le petit gémissement qu'elle venait de pousser comme un encouragement, il la prit par les fesses, montant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se glissa dans la chambre avant de finalement se laisser tomber dans un lit. Il s'aventura à glisser un pouce sous son chandail avant de la voir se détacher du baiser.

-Non, Sirius, on ne peut pas…

-Pourquoi ?...

-Parce que… Je ne peux pas faire ça à Élise.

-Mais on a été fiancé, Steph, c'était peut-être le destin.

-Et bien Cupidon ne l'a pas consulté quand il nous a décoché des flèches. Elle t'aime, tu ne m'aimes pas, et moi je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Alors retourne avec elle. On était sensé aller danser, et il n'y aura pas d'avant ou d'après bal.

Sirius sourit.

-Tu as raison.

-On n'était pas sensé danser ? demanda sarcastiquement Sirius en regardant sa cousine.

-Non, il est sur la piste.

-Steph, tu es une danseuse géniale, tu suis des cours depuis l'âge de neuf ans.

-Ouais, mais ma mère m'achetait des robes de princesse.

-Tu es encore mieux ! Tu es une bombe de sexe, ce soir.

Stéphany regarda son cousin, détachant son regard de la piste. Elle haussa un sourcil.

-D'accord je retire ça.

Il avança ses fesses jusqu'au bout du siège, enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et croisant les bras.

-On peut y aller, annonça Stéphany en se levant.

Sirius se leva et lui prit la main, l'entraînant sur un rythme endiablé d'Elvis Presley. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'eux sur la piste. Les jeunes formèrent un cercle autour d'eux alors qu'ils enchaînait des mouvements de rock'n roll acrobatique. La musique se finit et tout le monde applaudit. Puis, il y eut une valse et la plupart des élèves s'essayèrent à trouver les pas. Sirius mit une main derrière la taille de Stéphany, puis prit une autre. Elle posa son bras sur celui qui tenait sa taille, puis s'approcha de lui.

-C'est quel compositeur ? demanda-t-elle.

-Probablement un Bach. Non, à vrai dire, c'est un Brahms.

-Bien. Tu la vois ?

-Elle danse.

Stéphany se tourna et aperçut Élise qui dansait avec un septième année de Serdaigle.

-Cette soirée est un flop total. Antonio ne me remarque pas, Élise n'est pas jalouse…

-On va aux cuisines ?

-Mouais.

Ils sortirent de la piste de danse et partirent discrètement par la porte derrière l'estrade des professeurs. Sirius chatouilla la poire du portrait, qui se tortilla et s'ouvrit. Ils y entrèrent et Stéphany commanda une tonne de sucreries.

-Et vous ? demanda un elfe de maison un peu grassouillet à Sirius.

Sirius réfléchit.

-J'ai le droit de fumer ?

-Vos désirs doivent être exaucé tant que vous êtes ici.

-Dans ce cas apportez-moi sept bouteilles de vins. Moldues de préférence.

-Sirius, tu es complètement saoul ! fit Stéphany.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Mais oui, espèce de sac à vin.

-Je suis pas un sac à vin !

Stéphany soupira.

-Tu es capable de marcher ?

-Si le plancher arrête de bouger… non.

-Très bien, aide-toi, alors.

Elle mit un bras de Sirius par-dessus son épaule, puis le leva et tenta de le traîner jusqu'à la salle commune.

-Tu es lourd !

-Élise ?

-Non, c'est Stéphany.

-Élise !

-Stéphany !

-Je t'aime, Élise !

Stéphany soupira. Elle passa la porte et, à son grand soulagement, s'aperçut que James et Remus étaient toujours dans la salle.

-Les mecs !

Ils levèrent la tête et s'approchèrent.

-Oh mon vieux ! Tu pues l'alcool ! fit James.

-Même pas vrai !

-Va te coucher, on s'en occupe, fit Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Stéphany.

Celle-ci sourit et monta les marches de marbre.


	11. Journal de guérison de l'un des frères

Chapitre 11

JOURNAL DE GUÉRISON DE L'UN DES FRÈRES

-James, Sirius, Remus ! Quelles bonnes surprises !

Mrs Potter serra les trois adolescents dans ses bras.

-Mais vous n'étiez pas sensés restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques ?

-Oui, mais on avait envie de vous voir, fit Remus en lui souriant.

-Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus chez nous. Vous voulez passer dans la cuisine ? Je suis certaine que vous mourrez d'envie de manger quelque chose. J'ai fait des biscuits doubles chocolat…

-En fait, Mrs Potter, on venait simplement reconduire James, fit Remus. Il avait envie de vous voir.

-Je… bien ! Vous êtes certains que…

-Nous recommençons demain pour l'école. Et j'ai un examen de Métamorphose.

-Sirius aussi, dans ce cas.

-Non, je n'assiste pas aux cours.

Mrs Potter lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Peux-tu répéter cette phrase, Sirius Black ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai dit : Non, je n'assiste pas aux cours.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Parce que Sirius se remet d'une rupture douloureuse, fit Remus.

Mrs Potter eut un sourire triste et le serra dans ses bras.

-Une de perdues, dix de retrouvées.

-La perle rare disparues, les grains de sables vous assaillent.

Mrs Potter soupira, puis sourit à Remus.

-Merci de m'avoir apporter James. À la prochaine, Remus.

-Au revoir, Mrs Potter.

Et Sirius et Remus partirent par la cheminée. Mrs Potter se tourna vers son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis lui frotta les épaules.

-Et toi, mon coeur ? Tu vas bien ?

-Je peux rester à la maison cette semaine ?

-Mais tes études…

-Maman s'il te plait…

-Que c'est-il passé James ?

-Maman, laisse-moi rester à la maison…

-James…

-Maman, je m'autodétruis.

James leva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier et Mathilda Potter se rendit compte pour la première fois de sa vie que son fils unique s'automutilait.

-James…

-Maman, s'il te plait… Je n'assiste plus à mes cours, je bois l'équivalent du double de mon poids en alcool toute les deux semaines et je me fais ça minimum deux fois par semaine. Si Remus ne m'avait pas découvert…

Mrs Potter serra son fils dans ses bras et celui-ci se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Mrs Potter prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, James. Je vais t'aider, et bientôt, tout va aller mieux, tu vas voir.

-Mathilda ?

-Dans la cuisine, Edwardo.

Edwardo Potter se débarrassa de ses bottes et de sa cape. Il alla à la cuisine et embrassa doucement son épouse.

-Comment c'est passé ta journée ?

-Bien. James est à l'étage.

Mr Potter fronça les sourcils.

-Il va rester ici durant la semaine. Peut-être plus.

-Quoi ! Et ses études ?

-Edwardo, James ne va pas bien du tout. Si tu ne veux pas avoir un fils de seize ans alcoolique à son retour pour les vacances d'été, tu le laisseras rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il veut.

-Mais…

-Il sècherait ses cours de toute façon. Et en le gardant ici, on sera sûrs qu'il ne prendra pas d'alcool et qu'il ne se mutilera pas.

-Il se… !

-Edwardo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie, mais quelque chose l'a réellement bouleversé. Sirius et Remus l'ont ramené ici pour qu'on l'aide. Ils ont confiance en nous. Ne la perd pas.

Edwardo hocha la tête.

-Je vais aller le voir.

-Dis lui que le repas est presque près.

Edwardo hocha la tête et monta au troisième étage. Il cogna délicatement à la porte de la chambre de son fils, puis entra. Il le trouva sous ses couvertures, endormi. Il s'approcha doucement de lui.

-James ?

-Quoi ?

-Ça va ?

-Non.

Edwardo s'arrêta un millième de seconde.

-Tu veux parler ?

-Non.

-Le repas est près.

James ne bougea pas.

-Le repas est près, répéta-t-il, croyant que son fils avait peut-être eut un accès de surdité.

-Je t'avais entendu.

-Tu viens ?

-Non.

-James, ne te laisse pas dépérir.

-Papa…

-Quoi ?

-Ça t'est déjà arrivé de croire que la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue ?

-Si. Une fois.

Mr Potter s'assit sur le lit de son fils.

-Quand ?

-Avec ma première petite amie.

-Maman ?

-Non. Elle s'appelait Marilyn. Elle est décédée dans un accident de la route. C'était une moldue. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu l'automobile à la télé. Je me suis précipité à l'hôpital moldu, et je l'ai prit dans mes bras. Elle est morte quelques secondes après. Dans mes bras. Il a fallut que tu naisses pour que je l'oublie.

-Ton mariage avec maman…

-Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais énormément. Mais il y avait toujours un fantôme entre nous deux. James, n'oublie jamais que peu importe ce qui t'arrive, toutes les difficultés peuvent être surmonté.

-Tu t'es accroché à quoi pour surmonter ça ?

-À Billy Bob.

-Tonton ?

-Oui.

-Et quand il est mort ?

-À toi et à ta mère.

James hocha la tête.

-Et toi, à qui tu vas t'accrocher pour surmonter ton épreuve ?

-À la musique.

-Et ?

-À toi et à maman.

-Et ?

-À Sirius et Remus.

Mr Potter sourit.

-Tu as compris la leçon. Tu viens ? Je crois que ta mère nous a préparé de délicieuses lasagnes !

-Alors, mon cœur, tu as bien dormi ?

James hocha la tête et avala un sandwich aux œufs que sa mère lui tendait.

-Je crois que je vais faire des Fizwizbiz maisons, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Ce serait bien.

-Tu veux m'aider à les faire ?

-Non. Je vais aller faire mon devoir de Métamorphose. Sirius et Remus m'ont envoyé mes cahiers et les devoirs.

-Bien.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Edwardo apparut devant eux.

-Bonjour tout le monde !

-Edwardo, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu comptais manger à la maison ce midi, je n'ai rien…

-Du calme, Mattie. J'ai déjà mangé. Je viens simplement porter un truc à James.

Il se tourna vers son fils.

-Tiens. Écris ce que tu ressens et pourquoi tu le ressens.

-Comme un journal intime ?

-Appelle ça comme tu veux. Ensemble, on l'appellera « le journal de guérison ». Ça te va ?

James hocha la tête.

-Merci P'pa.

-De rien fiston. J'y retourne, on est débordé.

Il embrassa sa femme et partit.

-Je monte, je n'ai pas très faim.

Mrs Potter regarda son fils se lever, puis sortirent de la pièce. Elle secoua la tête.

_13 avril 1976_

_Écrire ce que je ressens. Difficile à dire._

_Enfin, comme c'est un journal de guérison, je suppose que je dois me prendre pour un médecin. Tiens, ce serait marrant…_

_Non du patient : Potter, James._

_Maladie : amour chronique. _

_Traitement : écrire ses pensées dans un journal intime. _

_Tiens, ça c'est quelque chose que je ressens : étrangeté. Pourquoi ? Parce que les journaux intimes, c'est pour les filles. Elles y écrivent des trucs du genre 'je suis tellement grosse, je ne m'aime pas, est-ce qu'il m'aime…' Est-ce qu'elle m'aime ?_

_Parce qu'elle avait l'air de m'aimer durant les vacances de Noël. Et depuis six mois._

_Six mois de bonheur dans lequel je fus son meilleur ami. Six mois d'abstinence la plus totale. Et elle me confiait tout. Ses amours, ses peines, ce qu'elle pensait. J'ai vu la vrai Lily Evans. Peut-être que ça lui a fait peur…_

_Pourquoi tout c'est arrêté si subitement ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Sirius ne réagit pas ? Il a perdu Élise à cause de nous, non ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre. _

_Ce sera ce soir. _

_15 avril 1976_

_Désolé, je ne t'ai pas écrit hier. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuse ou pourquoi je te tutoie. Tu n'es même pas vivant. Tu ne ressens aucune émotion. _

_Effectivement, ça a été avant-hier soir. Papa a entendu du bruit et il est venu voir dans ma chambre. Il ne m'a pas vu, et il a été à la fenêtre. Là, il m'a vu. _

_Je n'avais pas calculé mon coup. Il y avait de la neige sous ma fenêtre. Les médecins disent que j'ai eu de la chance. Tout dépend du point de vue. Moi, je voulais mourir. Ma mère a pleuré de joie en sachant que j'allais survivre à une chute 'accidentelle' de sept étages. Mon père n'a rien dit. Simplement que ça aurait été pire que Mary, mais comme il a perdu sa sœur, de neuf ans plus vieille que moi, il y a six ans, dans un suicide, je ne sais pas s'il parlait de sa Marilyn ou de sa 'petite Mary'. _

_Je compte bien savoir qui est cette Marilyn. Je crois que Papa a fait exprès de m'amener dans un hôpital moldu. C'est probablement le même. _

_Il est venu me voir ce soir, un peu avant dix-huit heures, et il m'a conseillé d'écrire comment ça avait commencé. Ça va être difficile. _

_Le faux commencement, et celui où je préfère mettre le blâme, ça c'est passé à partir du retour de Diggory après les vacances de Noël. Quand Lily a complètement ignoré ma présence. Quand on a arrêté de faire l'amour ensemble. Et ensuite… alcool, mutilation, absence répété et interruption des cours. _

_Le vrai commencement, et celui que je préfère me rappeler, c'est le jour où j'ai vu Lily pour la première fois, à King Cross, lors de ma première année. Je me suis envolé pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de mon champ de vision. Et alors, Sirius a cru que des extra-terrestres m'avaient enlevé. La première chose que j'ai dit quand je suis sorti de ma 'transe', c'est « Cette fille est la plus belle du monde ». Et Sirius a juré d'être mon témoin à notre mariage. _

_Désolé, Pad, je ne crois pas que tu pourras un jour assister à ça. _

_En plus, je ne crois pas que tu voudrais assister au mariage du mec qui a anéanti toutes tes chances avec la fille de tes rêves… non ?_

_16 avril 1976_

_There's a calm surrender_

C'est un calme livré

_To the rush of day_

À la ruée du jour

_When the heat of the rolling world_

Quand la chaleur du monde ondulant

_Can be turn away_

Peut être tourner encore

_An enchanted moment_

un moment enchanté

_And it sees me through_

Et le voir à travers moi

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

C'est assez pour que le guerrier agité

_Just to be with you_

juste être avec toi

_And can you feel the love tonight ?_

et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?

_It is where we are_

c'est où nous sommes

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

C'est assez pour ce regard large vagabond

_That we got this far_

ce que nous obtenons si loin

_And can you feel the love tonigh_

et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir

_How it's laid to rest ?_

Comment c'est poser le reste ?

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

c'est assez pour faire des rois et des vagabonds

_Believe the very best_

croire au vraiment meilleur

_There's a time for everyone_

C'est le temps pour tour le monde

_If they only learn_

Si c'est juste apprendre

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

Que le tour du kaléidoscope

_Moves us all in turn_

Bouge nous tout en tournant

_There's a rhyme and reason_

C'est un vers et une raison

_To the wild outdoors_

Au large plein air

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

Quand le coeur de cette étoile croise le voyageur

_Beats in time with yours_

Bat en temps avec les notres

_And can you feel the love tonight ?_

Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?

_It is where we are_

C'est là où nous sommes

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

C'est assez pour ce regard large vagabond

_That we got this far_

c'est ce que nous obtenons si loin

_And can you feel the love tonigh_

Et peux-tu sentir l'amour ce soir ?

_How it's laid to rest ?_

Comment c'est poser le reste

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

c'est assez pour faire des rois et des vagabonds

_Believe the very best_

Croire au vraiment meilleur

_C'est étrange. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et ces rimes me trottaient dans la tête. Bon, c'est pas Poe, mais ça se rapproche de ma pensée. _

_Quand on a baisé la première fois, c'était plus magique que Poudlard. Et elle a vu Diggory à travers moi. _

_Je l'aimais. C'était palpable. Et j'espère qu'elle m'a aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule petit instant, même si elle ne s'en ai pas rendu compte. Et maintenant, tout ce que je peux obtenir, c'est un regard quand elle regarde la salle commune pour trouver une amie ou quand il vagabonde durant le cours d'Histoire._

_Diggory est le roi de son cœur, et moi je suis le vagabond. _

_Nos cœurs battaient en même temps. Elle aimait entendre le mien battre la chamade. Elle me le disait tout le temps. _

_Est-ce que son cœur et le sien battent en même temps ?_

_17 avril 1976_

_Tu m'avais dit_

_Les mots les plus fous_

_Ceux qu'on ne croit_

_Qu'une seule fois_

_Tout c'que tu veux_

_Si tu veux tout_

_Je te promets_

_N'importe quoi_

_Tu m'avais dit _

_Les mots les plus doux_

_Je n'aimerai_

_Jamais que toi_

_Notre histoire ira_

_Jusqu'au bout_

_Tu m'avais dit_

_N'importe quoi_

_Pour te plaire_

_J'aurais pu soulever la terre_

_J'aurais mis_

_Le feu à l'enfer_

_Pour toi j'aurai pu faire_

_N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit_

_Pour te dire_

_N'importe quoi_

_J'avais si peur_

_Que tu m'oublies _

_Et de n'être_

_Plus rien pour toi_

_Comme si j'étais _

_N'importe qui_

_N'importe quoi_

_Tu disais _

_Nous deux c'est plus fort que tout_

_Rien ne nous séparera_

_De notre amour_

_Le monde entier sera jaloux_

_Tu disais _

_N'importe quoi_

_Pour te plaire_

_J'aurais pu soulever la terre_

_J'aurais mis_

_Le feu à l'enfer_

_Pour toi j'aurai pu faire_

_N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit_

_Pour te dire_

_N'importe quoi_

_J'avais si peur_

_Que tu m'oublies _

_Et de n'être_

_Plus rien pour toi_

_Comme si j'étais _

_N'importe qui_

_N'importe quoi_

_Pour toi_

_J'ai marché à genoux_

_Jusqu'à la folie_

_J'ai porté ma croix_

_Et pourtant si ce soir_

_Tu revenais chez nous_

_Va savoir pourquoi_

_Je croirais encore_

_N'importe quoi_

_Pour te plaire_

_J'aurais pu soulever la terre_

_J'aurais mis_

_Le feu à l'enfer_

_Pour toi j'aurai pu faire_

_N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit_

_Pour te dire_

_N'importe quoi_

_J'avais si peur_

_Que tu m'oublies _

_Et de n'être_

_Plus rien pour toi_

_Comme si j'étais _

_N'importe qui_

_N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelais dans la nuit_

_Pour te dire_

_N'importe quoi_

_J'avais si peur_

_Que tu m'oublies _

_Et de n'être plus rien pour toi_

_Comme si j'étais_

_N'importe qui_

_Comme si j'étais _

_N'importe quoi_

_Je t'appelle dans la nuit_

_Répond-moi_

_Je suis fou. _

_En fait, l'infirmier a dit que « James fait une dépression suite à un choc nerveux indéterminé. » Indéterminé mon cul._

_Papa me dirait que je devrais surveiller mon langage. _

_Lily me dirait de respecter les gens qui ont plus d'expérience que moi. _

_Elle devait en avoir autant que moi au lit. _

_Je l'ai appelé dans mon sommeil. Deux fois. La première fois le jour du Nouvel An. Elle s'est réveillée et m'a regardé. Je lui ai dit qu'elle me manquait. Elle a sourit. _

_En fait, j'avais rêvé que je la voyais mourir. _

_Et tout récemment. Je me suis réveillé en criant son nom. Rêve porno. _

_Elle me manque. _

_18 avril 1976_

_Encore une autre nuit amère_

_A'm'chercher quelque chose à faire_

_Ça m'prend pas moins pour me rappeler_

_Qu'hier au soir j'me suis saoulé_

_C'T'après-midi quand j'me suis lever_

_Assis devant « a » machine à café_

_Entrain de m'réveiller le passé_

_C'est la j'ai vu qu't'étais presser_

_J'ai d'la misère au calvaire_

_J'ai du ressentiment dans l'sang_

_C'est comme la rage dans une cage_

_R'tient moé j'me dévore le corps_

_J'ai besoin d'toé pour me l'dire_

_Dans mes erreurs les plus pires_

_J'veux pas connaître tes rengaines_

_J'veux juste que tu m'dises que tu m'aime_

_Partie sans m'faire engueuler_

_J'le sais tu m'avais dis j'va t'aider_

_C'a fait cent dois j'te l'ai promis_

_Asteur tu me r'garde et pis tu ries_

_Chu pas comme les hommes de confiance_

_Mais j'ai ben le droit de prendre ma chance_

_Rendu au bout si chu perdu _

_C'a voudra dire que tu m'aimes pu_

_J'ai d'la misère au calvaire_

_J'ai du ressentiment dans l'sang_

_C'est comme la rage dans une cage_

_R'tient moé j'me dévore le corps_

_J'ai besoin d'toé pour me l'dire_

_Dans mes erreurs les plus pires_

_J'veux pas connaître tes rengaines_

_J'veux juste que tu m'dises que tu m'aime_

_J'ai d'la misère au calvaire_

_J'ai du ressentiment dans l'sang_

_C'est comme la rage dans une cage_

_R'tient moé j'me dévore le corps_

_J'ai besoin d'toé pour me l'dire_

_Dans mes erreurs les plus pires_

_J'veux pas connaître tes rengaines_

_J'veux juste que tu m'dises _

_Que tu m'aime_

_Je vais mieux. J'ai encore des blues, mais tout va bien. On me laisse seul plus longtemps. J'ai réussi à faire mon devoir de Métamorphose en le faisant passé pour une composition de grammaire. _

_Sirius et Remus sont venus ce matin. Sirius a voulu lire ce journal, mais j'ai refusé. Il n'a pas insisté. Je crois qu'il a peur pour moi. _

_J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir aussi. _

_Enfin, je partirai d'ici quatre jours. Ça va faire une semaine demain. On est dimanche. _

_Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Marilyn. _

-Vous êtes sûr que…

-Je peux marcher seul.

-Bien. Je vous ai sorti tous nos dossiers sur les Marilyn qui se sont déjà présentées à cet hôpital.

-Et celui de Mary Potter ?

-Sur la table. Avec les Marilyn.

-Merci.

L'infirmier laissa James seul, avec les différents dossiers.

James, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu pâle, s'assit à la table. Il ouvrit le dossier de sa tante et le regarda.

Il enleva le trombone et la reproduction de sa carte d'assurance moldue. Il aperçut la photographie de sa tante. Grande, les cheveux noirs à la taille. Les yeux vert pomme.

Il enleva la photo et l'aperçut, gisant sur le plancher d'une dalle de bain, extrêmement pâle.

Son décès.

Il regarda ensuite le rapport.

_Nom : Potter_

_Prénom : Mary_

_Âge : dix-neuf ans._

_Cause de la mort : surplus de médicament. _

_État : Fiancée. Policière._

_Fiancé : Antonio Saragosse. _

James arrêta sa lecture.

_Autopsie : hémorragie à l'utérus, surplus de médicament dans le système digestif inséré pendant l'agonie, pouvant précipité la mort. Blessure non visible à première vue à la tête, pouvant être causée par le fracassement d'un objet. Enceinte de trois mois._

_Morte : 05/01/1960_

James se leva et alla faire une photocopie du dossier.

-Mr Potter…

-Un instant. Il me reste encore deux dossiers. Je vais barrer derrière moi.

-Bien. Bonne nuit.

James ouvrit la dernière enveloppe jaune. Il s'agissait de la mort d'un bébé naissant, par asphyxie.

Ce n'était probablement pas cette Marilyn.

Le second était plus convainquant. Il faisait part de la mort d'une jeune femme dénommé Marilyn Brahms, lors d'un accident de voiture. Elle était morte à cause d'une blessure au ventre. Son père était mentionné comme étant son petit ami. Elle était morte une heure après l'accident, comme l'avait mentionné son père. Ses dernières paroles avaient été « Je t'aime Eddie ».

James regarda la jeune femme. Elle était grande et mince. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bien coiffés, et des yeux bleu foncé. James s'imagina un instant la peine que son père avait dû vivre.

Il prit la photographie et la glissa dans sa poche.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Tu peux rester, tu sais ? fit Mathilda en serrant son fils dans ses bras.

-Non, vous en avez déjà assez fait. Je crois pouvoir affronter le reste tout seul.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu reviens ?

-Promis.

James se tourna vers son père.

-Tu vas t'en sortir.

-Oui. J'ai des remplaçants d'oncle Billy Bob.

Mr Potter sourit et serra son fils dans ses bras.

-Tiens. Je sais à quel point ce type de journal se remplit vite quand on y prend goût.

Mr Potter prit le sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds et le lui donna. James regarda à l'intérieur, où se trouvaient six énormes cahiers de cinq cents pages lignées.

-Merci.

Il sourit une dernière fois à sa mère.

-Ne t'en fait pas, maman. Je vais être capable de survivre. Je suis un grand garçon.

Mrs Potter lui sourit. Il entra dans la cheminée qui le transporta vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« C'est bien de te revoir, James. » fit Sirius en lui souriant.

« Toi aussi. »

Sirius s'assit sur son lit, qui était à la droite de celui de James, qui s'affairait à ranger ses uniformes.

« Tu veux bien m'en parler ? »

James s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre le tiroir et sa station debout.

« Te parler de quoi ? »

« De ce qui t'a emmené là. Je veux dire… À la dépression ? »

James se tut et se remit debout.

« Non. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler. »

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

« D'accord, je comprend. »

« Sirius… »

« Non, c'est promis. »

James sourit.

« Merci de ne pas insister. »

James sortit de sa poche la photo de Marilyn.

« Elle est belle. » fit doucement Sirius.

James se tourna vers elle.

« C'était la petite amie de mon père. Elle était moldue. »

James l'épingla à son babillard, qui contenait une multitude de photo de Lily, de sa famille et des maraudeurs.

« Et elle, qui c'est ? »

Sirius pointa du menton une autre photographie, que James venait d'accrocher au mur.

« Ma tante. Mary Potter. »

« Elle t'a beaucoup aidé ? »

James regarda sa tante qui restait immobile.

« Oui. »

Et il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Et toi ? »

Sirius se tourna.

« Longue vie à l'alcool ! »

James tourna sa tête vers le sac que son père lui avait remis. Il se pencha et prit un cahier.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. Écris-y tes sentiments et pourquoi tu les ressens. »

« Comme un journal intime ? »

« Si tu veux. Entre nous, on l'appellera le 'Journal de guérison'. »


	12. Journal de guérison des deux autres frèr...

Chapitre 12

JOURNAL DE GUÉRISON DES DEUX AUTRE FRÈRES

_24 avril 1966_

_James est bizarre. En fait, me connaissant, ce doit plutôt être un de mes critères de sélection pour qu'une personne me soit sympathique. _

_Mon monde entier est bizarre. _

_Sirius Black, c'est mon nom. Je suis dans la maison de Gryffondor, en sixième année, et je suis issu de la 'Noble et très Ancienne famille Black, toujours Pur'. Toujours idiote, vous voulez dire ?_

_Enfin, bon, je crois que je vais devoir recommencer ma présentation. _

_Sirius Black, Gryffondor, sixième année, membre de l'illustre groupe de musique et de farce des Maraudeurs, pire cauchemar des Serpentard et follement amoureux. D'ailleurs, on me le rend relativement bien. _

_Si on ne parle pas de la principale aimée, qui a rompu avec moi il y a deux semaines. _

_Bon, puisque ce journal doit m'aider à me guérir, je présume qu'il doit contenir mes pensées. _

_Élizabeth Strapski est sexy et très douée au lit. Elle est belle, désirable… Enfin, tout ce qu'une fille peut vouloir être…_

_25 avril 1966_

_Pourquoi commencé un journal ? Pour me débarrasser des deux choses les plus idiotes créer dans cet univers : l'amour et la lycanthropie. _

_Non pas que l'amour soit affreux. Mais il fait mal quand on sait qu'il n'est pas réciproque. _

_Et la lycanthropie est plus douloureuse pour l'esprit que toutes autres souffrances infligées à l'être humain. _

_Ce n'est pas terrible pour moi. En fait, la transformation est douloureuse. Mais sinon, le reste du mois se passe bien. Si ce n'est qu'un goût excessif de viande que je peux aller calmer aux cuisines de temps en temps, il n'a pas d'autres désavantages flagrants. _

_Le plus terrible, c'est pour l'entourage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes parents se sont ruinés pour moi. Pour participer à des recherches comme celles de cet été. Le docteur Smyti a été très gentil. Mais le fait qu'il refuse qu'on prenne des potions anti-douleurs avant la pleine lune rend la transformation plus douloureuse. _

_En fait, ruinée ma famille n'est pas vraiment de mise ici. Je dirais plutôt ruiner mon père. _

_Je crois qu'il est temps que je fasse nos présentations. _

_Remus Lupin, fils de Astarick, Iroquoise, et de Lucky Lupin, sorcier de sang pur ayant rejeté toutes ses convictions pour sortir avec des moldues. Très bien, ça, c'est ce qui est écrit sur mon certificat de naissance, à quelques détails près._

_Remus Lupin, que vous pouvez également appelé Rem' ou Moony, gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor et Préfet de Gryffondor, lycanthrope, sérieux, qui a forcé ses amis à devenir Animagi pour l'aidé à supporter sa condition, c'est ainsi que mes amis me connaisse. _

_Remus Lupin, amoureux fou de la Sang Pur la plus inaccessible au monde, c'est comme cela que mon cœur m'appelle. _

_Stéphany Granger. C'est raide dingue comment cette fille me fait flipper. _

_Bon, Sirius nous demande d'éteindre parce qu'il est fatigué. Depuis que James est allé à l'hôpital, il n'a pas touché à un verre. Je ne veux pas trop le contrarier. Ce serait bien qu'il ne recommence pas. _

_Nota Bene : Tué Saragosse. _

Sirius entra en trombe dans le cours d'éducation physique.

-Mr Black, je vous prierais de…

Saragosse vola au travers de la pièce. Il tomba derrière son bureau et Sirius s'en approcha, alors que la tête du professeur se précipitait sans arrêt sur le bureau. Sirius lui prit le collet et le maintint en l'air.

-Ne l'approcher plus.

Il lui donna un coup de pied et partit sous le regard apeuré des élèves de première année de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

_27 avril 1966_

_C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien ! On devrait frapper les profs plus souvent, ça soulage ! _

_Disons que c'est une vengeance effectuée pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas capable de le faire. _

_Je dois étudier pour mon examen de Sortilèges. Je pense que je vais retourner en classe, maintenant. _

-Mr Black nous honore enfin de sa présence.

Sirius s'arrêta. Le professeur de Littérature s'était arrêtée en plein milieu d'une phrase.

-Oui. Désolé pour mes retards. Je viendrai aux rattrapages.

-J'espère bien. Mr Lupin vous a remis les livres que vous devrez lire d'ici la fin du semestre ?

-Mais j'ai deux livres et la fin du semestre est dans deux semaines…

-Je m'en fiche. Et n'oubliez pas : dissertation de vingt parchemins sur les deux.

-Bien professeur.

-Maintenant, travaille d'équipe. Black, vous êtes avec Miss Granger.

Des chaises raclèrent le sol.

-Hello cousine. Comment vas-tu ?

Stéphany se tut.

-Page 64. Tu penses quoi de la déclaration de…

-Je m'en fiche. Ça va ?

-Que penses-tu…

-Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair : comment vas-tu, Steph ?

Stéphany déposa son livre.

-Il m'a menacée. Il a menacée de dire à tout le monde que je lui avais demandé de coucher avec pour que j'aie de bonnes notes. Il m'a dit que si jamais tu le retouchais, il allait aller voir Dumbledore pour le dire.

Sirius ce tut.

-C'était tout ce que ce salopard méritait.

-Et moi, je le mérite ? S'il met ses menaces à exécution, je suis expulsée, Sirius. Ne fais plus rien.

-Mais…

-Je n'aurais même pas dû venir te voir. Promet moi de ne rien faire.

-Promis.

-Merci. Et maintenant, page 64. Que penses-tu de la déclaration de…

_30 avril 1966_

_Au moins il a assisté à ses cours depuis deux jours. C'est déjà mieux que ce que l'on pouvait espérer. _

_De mon côté ? Stéphany est toujours aussi belle. Elle a une nouvelle façon de relever ses cheveux qui lui va très bien et elle a remonté ses jupes façon moldue. Très à la mode. Ensemble une pièce, à manche longue, juste sous les fesses pour la jupe, avec des ronds jaunes un peu partout. Sirius trouve qu'elle a l'air d'une pute. Mais moi, je trouve qu'elle a passé du rôle de petite fille à celui de femme depuis sa dernière relation. Elle est peut-être prête à passer à autre chose._

James se leva, ayant un peu mal à la tête. Il tendit la main et attrapa la potion de déssaoulage qui se tenait juste sur sa table de chevet. Il enleva le bouchon de liège, puis avala d'un trait le contenu de l'éprouvette. Son mal de tête disparut aussitôt. Il se leva et enfila un pantalon noir, puis un immense col roulé. Il mit sa cape sur ses épaules, prit son bon d'autorisation et sortit.

Il passa devant Rusard qui grogna, puis marcha jusqu'aux grilles, qu'il passa sans problème. Il s'arrêta et regarda le village de Pré-au-Lard qui semblait dormir, faisant semblant d'être réveiller par deux ou trois feux de cheminées qui faisait un long jet de fumée dans le ciel.

James ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on paraître si calme alors que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Alors qu'il menaçait de sauter à tout moment ? Alors que, la veille encore, il était perdu dans une bouteille de rhum moldu a écouté Sirius poussé des gémissements en compagnie d'une Poufsouffle blonde et plantureuse…

Sirius avait repris, en même temps que ses classes, son attitude de Don Juan et, malgré les supplications de sa cousine, s'était affiché ouvertement avec toutes les filles qui passaient à sa portée.

Quant à James, Lily l'avait tout à fait convaincu qu'elle valait la peine de rester dans l'abstinence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la chance de rebaiser avec elle.

Il continua à marcher, serrant sa cape de velours autour de lui. Très belle et très sexy, mais certainement pas très pratique. Un peu comme ces Poufsouffle qui le harcelait depuis qu'elles étaient certaines que Lily ne lui avait pas mis le grappin dessus.

Il arriva bientôt dans les limites de Pré-au-Lard et pénétra dans le village. La neige tombait doucement. À chaque pas, il laissait des traces. Il sourit. Cette image lui faisait pensée, depuis la fin de ses BUSE, à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire après Poudlard. Étrangement, chaque pas lui faisait penser à ses propres traces dans l'avenir, à ce qu'il pourrait laisser comme destinée, à…

Il entra chez Zonco, prit quelques farces et attrapes. Tiens, ils avaient sorti de nouveau bracelet qui rendait invisible les vêtements. Et aussi un imitateur de voix. Et un coussin péteur, invention moldue. Il suffisait de s'asseoir dessus pour qu'un bruit de gaz s'en échappe. Peut-être pour la vieille McGo. Ou encore Servilus.

-Autres choses, James ?

-Non, ce sera tout. Passer une joyeuse fête des Mère, Mrs Prewett.

-Toi aussi.

Tiens, il devrait aller chez Honeydukes. Acheter une fleur en chocolat et des cœurs en cannelle pour sa mère. Et peut-être un truc pour son père. Pour le remercier.

-Eh, Potter ! Tu aurais pu nous attendre !

James se tourna et vit Sirius, Remus et Peter qui courrait vers lui. James soupira. Malgré son air assuré, Sirius en pinçait toujours pour Élise. Remus pinçait pour une fille, il en était sûr, mais Peter… Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie depuis son entrée au collège. Du moins pas à sa connaissance.

-Tu viens au Trois Balais ? D'après la jolie Carmen, des Serdaigle, tu n'as rien mangé. Tu lui plais beaucoup, et je crois qu'elle porte un bonnet C, au minimum. Probablement un bon coup…

James sourit, mais se tut. Sirius avait pris la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard. Le reste était ou trop vieux, ou trop jeune. Il ne dépassait jamais un an de plus ou deux ans de moins.

-Tu prendras quoi ? Je paye la tournée.

-Sirius, marmonna Remus.

Il détestait qu'on lui paye quoi que ce soit. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Ça lui rappelait sa condition de loup-garou.

-J'insiste. C'est pour fêter le fait que James et moi, on s'en soit sortit.

-Tu ne t'en es pas vraiment sortit, Sirius, commenta Peter en se frottant les mains. Tu t'es réveillé en criant…

-La ferme Peter. Tu te payeras à boire toi-même. James, qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

Il ouvrit la porte et James aperçut Lily qui embrassait Amos à pleine bouche, vêtue d'une mini jupe et d'un manteau beige.

-Je… Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais y aller.

Il se mit à courir. Il devait fuir Pré-au-Lard. Fuir cet endroit de malheur. Fuir Diggory et Evans. Fuir sa vie.

_2 avril 1966_

_James est à l'infirmerie pour engelure. Il a passé toute la journée assis près du lac, après Pré-au-Lard. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avec Lily. Je ne sais pas trop quoi, mais ça l'a marqué. J'espère qu'il ira mieux bientôt. Mon frère me manque._

_Nota bene : James est mon frère, pas Regulus._

_Nota bene secundo : Acheter un cadeau de fête des mère à Mrs Potter pour m'avoir hébergé et nous avoir aidé. _

_3 avril 1966_

_La fête des mères est dans trois semaines jours pour jours. Je ne crois pas envoyer quelque chose à maman. Elle en serait insultée. Peut-être à Mrs Potter. Sirius dit qu'il veut lui acheter quelque chose de grandiose. On pourrait peut-être se collecté. _

_La pleine lune est passée hier. Elle n'était pas très douloureuse. Ils étaient tous là, excepté James. Il est toujours à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'il est guéri, mais il ne veut pas affronter le regard des autres._

_4 avril 1966 _

_Il est enfin sorti ! Mrs Pomfresh lui a prescrit du repos. Beaucoup de repos. Il pourra reprendre ses cours dans quelques jours, mais d'ici là, abstinence de bruit, de stress ou de facteur pouvant causé du stress. Elle m'a fortement conseillé de dormir dans la salle commune. Qu'elle oublie, j'ai déjà essayé, et même le sofa le plus moelleux n'est pas confortable. _

_Lily semble très touchée par le fait que James ne soit pas à ses cours. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Mais ça ferait plaisir à Prongs de savoir qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui._

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

Lily soupira alors qu'Amos venait de la pénétrer assez brutalement. Ne contrôlant plus son érection, il s'était déversé en elle avant de se laisser tomber sur elle.

-En fait, tu m'empêches de respirer.

-Désolé.

Il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna à l'opposé.

-Tu n'as pas eu d'orgasme.

-Je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatiguée.

-Mais…

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais.

-Et tu n'as pas eu mal.

-J'en sais rien. Je faisais beaucoup de sport quand j'étais jeune. Il a dû se déchirer.

-Mais…

-Amos, laisse-moi tranquille.

Amos enserra sa taille de ses bras.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non…

-Lily, arrête de me mentir. Tu vas mal depuis que Potter est à l'infirmerie.

Lily se tut.

-Lily, parle-moi… Il s'est passé quelque chose durant les vacances de Noël ?

-On a baisé.

Amos s'écarta brutalement.

-Je suis désolée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû.

-Non, ça explique beaucoup de chose.

Il se leva et s'habilla.

-Amos…

-Écoute, tu ne m'aimes plus depuis longtemps. Tu l'aimes depuis le début de l'année. Sois heureuse avec lui. C'est tout ce que je désire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

Lily enfonça son visage sur l'oreiller et pleura. Elle se sentait délivrée.

_10 avril 1966_

_C'est officiel : Diggory et Evans ne forment plus un couple. Tant mieux : le monde n'a pas besoin de gamins roux aux yeux bleus entêtés et manique de l'ordre. _

_James est hyper content. Il jubilait sur place. Il est retourné en cours et il a même sourit. Ça fait changement. Un maraudeur ne peut pas avoir une tête bête, c'est contre les commandements. _

_Et la blague qu'il a fait ! J'adore les moldus et leurs superbes inventions ! Un coussin péteur sur les chaises de tous les professeurs et de tous les Serpentard. Le vacarme ! Et il avait ajouté l'odeur, en plus ! Elle leur est restée collée aux basques pendant deux jours. Oui, bon, à nous aussi, mais ça, c'est un détail. Bravo, Prongs !_

_11 avril 1966_

_James est revenu de sa retenue il y a deux heures et il est tombé raide mort sur son lit. Il ronfle très fort. J'espère pouvoir dormir, j'ai un examen de Métamorphose demain. Élise sort avec un Serdaigle de septième année. Sirius n'en peut plus. Il s'est levé et il l'a frappé. Le Serdaigle l'a refrappé. Ils en ont eut pour cinquante points de moins pour chaque Maison. Lily a engueulé James. Il a souri. _

Remus lisait tranquillement son livre de Sortilège, essayant de rattraper le temps qu'il manquerait pour la pleine lune de la semaine prochaine.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Il leva les yeux et aperçut Élise vêtue d'un pyjama duveteux, malgré la température accablante.

-Bien sûr.

Elle s'assit, ramenant ses genoux à elle. Remus retourna avec sa lecture.

-Ta dernière pleine lune c'est bien passée ?

Remus arrêta sa lecture. Elle ne pouvait pas…

-Il s'agit d'un jour normal… Non ?

-Je pensais… Enfin Sirius m'a dit… Laisse tomber. Un mensonge, ou un truc pour se rendre intéressant, probablement…

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Que tu étais…

-Un loup-garou. Et lui un Animagus.

-Oui. Je…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est ni toi ni un des membres de ta famille qui ait pu me mordre.

-Quand même. C'est triste. Tu es un type tellement génial.

-Peut-être que si tu me trouves si génial que ça, c'est parce que j'ai appris à oublier ma douleur à force d'être entouré de chose bien pire.

-Comment va Sirius ?

Les sanglots transperçaient sa voix.

-Il va mieux qu'au moment où tu l'as laissé, mais pire qu'avant que tu ne sortes avec lui. Il t'a aimé. Et il t'aime toujours. Il ne comprend pas.

-Je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Mais c'est pour le mieux.

-Où ?

Élise se tut.

-Comment ça 'où' ?

-Où c'était le mieux ? Dans ta tête ou dans ton coeur ?

Élise se tut.

-Pense à ça.

-Je l'aime encore tellement. Il me manque trop, Remus. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. Je le vois et j'ai envie de lui sauter au cou pour l'embrasser. Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? De voir quelqu'un et de te dire que tu as gâché toutes tes chances ?

-Oui.

-Avec Steph ?

-Comment… Sirius !

-Non. Ça se voit dans tes yeux, quand elle est dans la même pièce que toi.

Remus sourit.

-Ça paraît dans les yeux de Sirius, aussi. Vous vous aimez. Pourquoi avoir rompu ?

-Ce sont des circonstances. Peux-tu lui dire que je suis encore folle amoureuse de lui ? Que je l'aime encore terriblement ?

Remus sourit.

-Oui, je le ferai. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, puis monta vers son dortoir. Elle ignora Lily et Stéphany qui papotait, puis se dirigea vers son lit, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et hurla de toutes ses forces.

Remus monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et entra comme une furie dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Il tira le rideau de Sirius et le découvrit allongé sous deux Serdaigle plantureuse en sous-vêtement rouge en dentelle qui s'apprêtait à déboutonné le pantalon du canidé.

-Écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Foutez le camp de ce dortoir.

Les deux jeunes filles attrapèrent rapidement leur chemise d'écolière et sortirent. Sirius allait enfiler un chandail lorsqu'il se fit arrêter par Remus.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-J'en ai pas envie.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-J'en ai pas envie.

-JE T'AI DIT QU'IL FALLAIT QU'ON PARLE TOUS LES DEUX ALORS TU FOUS TON GROS ÉGO SUR TON GROS CUL ET TU T'ASSIS, BLACK, TU M'AS COMPRIS !

Sirius resta surprit

-Oui, bien sûr, je ne suis pas sourd.

Il s'assit sur son lit, boutonnant sa chemise.

-Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

-D'Élise.

-Tu as fait partir…

-Elle t'aime encore.

Sirius détourna le regard.

-Elle a rompu.

-Je viens de la voir. Elle en pleurait, Sirius. Essaye d'être un peu conscient des sentiments des autre.

_12 avril 1966_

_ELLE M'AIME ! La vie est magnifique !_

_Oui, bon, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller lui demander de sortir avec moi. Mais j'ai encore des chances. Peut-être cet été…_

_13 avril 1966_

_Sirius semble heureux. Il a presque oublié sa mauvaise note de Métamorphose. _

_Stéphany est toujours aussi belle._

_On ira voir Mrs Potter le 21. _

-Attention, Moony, parce que si tu ne mets pas de lunette de soleil, ce truc peut t'aveugler.

Sirius retira le drap gris, dévoilant un carrousel. Le dessus était en rubis, encadré d'or, et les barreaux qui en descendaient étaient en argent. Les chevaux étaient de marbre, et différentes peintures moldues se trouvaient dans le centre.

-C'est beau, fit Remus.

-C'est notre cadeau pour Mrs Potter.

-On avait dit pas plus de cinquante Gallions. Je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer ma moitié…

-C'est aussi un cadeau de remerciement, dans mon cas. Bon, il est acheté, et comme il était en solde, il n'est n'y échangeable ni remboursable. Bonne nuit.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! fit James.

Il s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa.

-Bonne fête des mères !

-Merci, mon ange.

Sirius arriva bientôt dans le salon des Potter et serra Mrs Potter dans ses bras. Remus arriva, tenant un immense cadeau enveloppé de papier rouge et d'un ruban vert.

-Bonjour Mrs Potter ! Vous avez un endroit où on pourrait mettre ça ? questionna-t-il.

-Dans le salon japonais. C'est Edwardo qui a fait le repas. Il s'est enfermé dans la partie Ouest de la maison et personne n'a le droit d'y entrer. Excepté toi, James. Il a dit qu'il aimerait te voir quand tu arriverais.

-Je vais aller le voir, annonça-t-il.

James laissa son sac à dos à côté du sofa, puis se dirigea vers l'aile ouest. Il marcha quelques instants avant de croisé son père.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

Mr Potter le regarda en souriant tristement.

-Ça va ?

-Parfaitement. Je me suis rarement senti aussi bien depuis les vacances de Noël.

Mr Potter eut un vrai sourire.

-Tant mieux. Et Sirius ?

-Il va encore mieux que moi, si c'est possible. Tes journaux nous ont aidés tous les deux. Même Remus s'y est mis.

-Cool. Maintenant que tout est réglé, tu veux bien m'aider ? J'ai commandé chinois, japonais, indien, italien et français. On aura du choix.

-Merci, les garçons, c'est un merveilleux cadeau. Et James, ce collier est une simple merveille.

-C'est à nous de vous dire merci, Mrs Potter, fit Sirius.

Mrs Potter sourit, puis se leva.

-Je vais aller chercher les petits fours.

Elle sortit de la pièce. Un carillon résonna dans la maison.

-Je vais ouvrir.

Les quatre garçons tendirent l'oreille.

-James, c'est pour toi.

Il se leva et parcourut les dizaines de mètres de corridors.

Il se trouva dans le hall, puis figea.

-Salut James.

Il détailla longtemps Lily. Ses cheveux lâches, ses yeux pétillants, vêtue d'un pantalon et d'un manteau blanc.

-Salut Evans.

-Je… je passais simplement pour… pour te remettre les devoirs de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonnagall tient à ce qu'ils soient faits.

-Merci.

Elle déposa un sac près de la porte.

-Ça va ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Et toi ?

-Ça peut aller. Comment va Sirius.

-Bien. Comment va Élise ?

-Bien. Je…

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Je aussi.

Il lui leva le menton et l'embrassa doucement. Elle posa une main sur son torse.

-Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Elle partit en courrant.

_Enfin, la question numéro 30… Voyons… Quelles étaient les principales causes de la révolution des gobelins… Que peux-tu écrire là-dessus, Black…Et surtout, laquelle de leurs fichues révolutions… Bien, tu n'as qu'à toutes les décrire. Il t'a bien laissé deux pages entières…_

_Les révolutions des gobelins avaient pour but de défendre leurs droits. _

_Bien. Tu as fait ton maximum. _

-Professeur Binn ? J'ai fini.

-Alors, Sirius, comment se passe tes examens ? Tes résultats ont été affichés, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit tout à fait génial…

Sirius se tourna vers son frère.

-Et toi, Regulus ? Tu comptes ramener combien de Troll à tes parents ? À un, ils te battent à main nu. Deux, c'est avec la ceinture. Trois, ils te tuent. Ensuite, je ne donne pas cher de ta dépouille.

-Très, très drôle, Sirius. Comment va ta Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Sirius descendit les marches de marbres dans lesquelles il se trouvait et envoya l'un des plus beaux crochets que Poudlard eut connu. Il lui envoya un coup de poing. Plus rien ne comptait, il voulait simplement tué son frère et en finir le plus rapidement.

Il sentit des mains le prendre par les épaules et le tirer vers l'arrière.

-LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX LE TUER !

-Padfoot, calme, d'accord. Tu l'as pratiquement achevé, on va devoir le transporter de toute urgence à l'infirmerie. Vous deux, occupez-vous de lui !

-Remus, tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne comprends pas…

-Si tu nous expliquais, on pourrait comprendre.

-Il l'a insulté, James. Il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il sentit l'une des deux paires de mains le quitter et il aperçut James relever Regulus par le collet.

-Black ?

-Potter… c'est un fou…

-Arrête de délirer, tu veux bien. Écoute moi bien, parce que je déteste répéter. Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter qui que ce soit de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il lui prit les cheveux et jeta sa tête sur les dalles froides de Poudlard. Puis, il se leva et partit, emmenant avec lui Sirius et Remus.

Sirius entra comme une furie dans le dortoir. Il ouvrit sa table de chevet et en tira une boite métallique. Il prit l'un des tubes blancs qui s'y trouvait, prit son briquet et l'alluma. Puis, il fit comme avec une cigarette. C'était vaguement plus dangereux et un peu plus illégal, mais quel soulagement !

Remus entra. Sirius s'efforça de le cacher, mais il s'approcha de lui.

-Elle t'aime, Black. Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre ta dope.

Il tendit une main. Sirius lui tendit le tube.

-Et tes réserves.

Il lui tendit la boite. Remus s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit, puis jeta le tout par-dessus bord.

-Combien de temps ?

-Trois mois.

-De trop.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as pris ça durant trois mois de trop. Et que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

Il quitta la pièce.


	13. PoudlardExpress

Chapitre 13

POUDLARDEXPRESS

-La place est libre ?

Sirius leva les yeux du paysage et aperçut Élise qui avait glissé sa tête dans le compartiment. Sirius se tut et retourna son visage vers le paysage.

-Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Les autres compartiment sont tous pleins…

Sirius savait bien qu'elle mentait. Le trois quarts des parents avaient demandé à ce que leurs enfants reviennent par poudre de Cheminette. Au cas où des Mangemorts attaqueraient le train. Quels idiots. Il y avait des apprentis et des enfants de Mangemorts dans ce train. Voldemort ne tirerait rien à attaquer le train.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Fais comme tu veux.

-Merci.

Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

La question coupait brutalement le silence. Après quatre heures de voyage silencieuses, il éprouvait le soudain besoin de parler.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Arrête de jouer sur les mots, tu veux ? Je te demande pourquoi tu as rompu.

Élise se tut.

-Je n'en peux plus, Élise, explique moi ! Je t'ai trop poussé ? Tu ne m'aimais plus ? Je baisais mal ?

-Non, Sirius, rien de tout ça.

-Alors, c'est quoi, putain !

Il s'était approché d'elle et avait mis ses bras de chaque côté de ses cuisses, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

-Je ne voulais pas avoir à choisir entre toi et ma meilleure amie.

-C'était… c'était seulement ça ?

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu n'auras jamais à choisir entre moi et elle, beauté. Je ne m'imposerai jamais dans ton trio.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-Arrête de parler et fais moi l'amour.

-J'étais persuadé que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

Il l'embrassa sauvagement. C'était un besoin urgent, il avait besoin de se sentir en elle plus qu'auparavant. Il la prit par les cuisses, l'embrassant toujours, et la mena en titubant vers la fenêtre. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et lui enleva son t-shirt noir, laissant à découvert une poitrine ronde et ferme recouverte d'un soutien gorge beige dont le haut avait été recouvert par des fleurs rouges des plus exotiques.

-Tu n'as pas un mec ? demanda Sirius en la reprenant et en la déposant sur le sol.

-On a rompu il y a deux semaines. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Il était trop différent de toi.

Sirius sourit alors qu'elle lui enlevait rapidement sa chemise bleue. Il l'embrassa encore de nouveau, s'attardant à chaque petit détail.

Puis, il s'attaqua au pantalon de sa douce qu'il enleva rapidement.

-Tu es complètement merveilleuse, murmura-t-il.

Il la coucha et se cala entre ses cuisses écartées.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Sirius en lui donnant une série de baiser sur les lèvres

-À moi aussi…

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton été ? demanda Remus.

Il marchait tranquillement dans le corridor du dernier wagon en compagnie de Stéphany.

-Absolument rien.

-On pourra se voir ?

Remus se tut et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir parler si vite.

-Ce serait bien. Tu penses qu'on pourrait se rencontrer quand ?

-Euh… je… Peut-être… dans les premières semaines de juillet ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait intéressant ! J'ai entendu parler d'une grande foire qui s'installerait près de la Tamise. On pourrait y aller ?

-C'est une excellente idée !

Stéphany glissa une main dans la sienne et il sourit. Il se sentait bien. Comme au bal d'Halloween.

-Evans… Evans !

Lily s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. James s'approcha d'elle délicatement, comme si elle était une biche qu'il avait tirée. Il ne devait pas l'effrayer, sinon elle partirait.

-Ça va ?

-C'était une erreur, James, je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans sans te le demander… J'avais besoin d'affection, c'est tout. Ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis. Je suis réellement…

-Et si j'avais envie que ça se reproduise ?

-Je…

-Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, plus l'entraîna vers un compartiment.

-Promet-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser seul, murmura Sirius dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient couchés sur la banquette, sa tête sur son torse, enveloppés dans une couverture de laine à motifs écossais. Élise respirait doucement, le faisant frissonner, et lui dessinait de petits dessins dans son dos, la faisant sourire.

-C'est promis, chuchota Élise en l'embrassant doucement.

-Tu penses que nous deux, c'est pour toujours ?

Élise se tut.

-Peut-être.

-Bon, et bien… Tu m'appelles pour la foire ? demanda Remus en sortant du train, en marchant sur le quai.

-Oui, c'est promis.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Remus la regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est étrange, parce que je sais que je dois y aller, mais je n'y arrive pas…

-Moi aussi, fit Stéphany en riant.

-Je… Au revoir.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'appelle ?

-Non, je t'appellerai.

-Nan, c'est moi.

-Non…

James captura ses lèvres, la laissant la bouche close. Lily plaça ses mains derrière son cou, puis se détacha en souriant.

-D'accord, c'est toi.

-Je t'avais dit que c'était moi.

Lily l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Tu viens à ma fête ?

-Tu me diras quand se sera dans ton téléphone.

James sourit.

-Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle demain.

-Ok.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

-Je dois y aller. Mes parents m'attendent.

Sirius sourit et adressa un signe de la main, puis un sourire à Mr et Mrs Strapski.

-Vas-y, tu dois leur manquer.

Élise sourit.

-J'y vais. Écris-moi vite.

-Promis.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, mais Sirius la retint par la main.

-Ils peuvent attendre encore une minute ? J'aimerais te présenter à quelqu'un.

Sirius n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et la tira derrière lui alors qu'Élise levait un doigt pour faire signe à ses parents d'attendre.

-Sirius…

-Une seconde.

Il se tut et arriva devant Mr et Mrs Potter.

-Mr, Mrs Potter, j'aimerais vous présenter la femme de ma vie, Élise Strapski. Élise, j'aimerais te présenter mes parents, Mr et Mrs Potter.

fin du premier tome


	14. Réponses aux reviews

Réponses aux reviews

Alors, comme je ne compte plus retirer beaucoup de reviews avec le premier tome de _Maraudeurs de toutes les époques_, j'ai décidé de répondre à ceux qui m'avait été envoyés, mais si quelqu'un décidait de me reviewer après ça, je lui écrirais sa réponse dans le même chapitre.

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais aussi savoir un truc : j'ai écrit en tout trois fic (_Maraudeurs de toutes les époques_, _Dernières pensées_ et _À tous les écrivains de fics à poster_). Malheureusement, ma bio affiche que j'ai écrit trois fics, mais seulement _À tous les écrivains de fics à poster_ est présente dans la liste, et j'aimerais bien que les deux autres y soit aussi. Alors, si quelqu'un sait comment faire, j'apprécierais beaucoup qu'il me l'envoie dans une review (j'ai demandé à être alertée par mail, alors je le saurai quasiment instantanément et je pourrai résoudre ce petit ennui).

Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, j'ai écrit, après les réponses aux reviews, comment je compte m'organiser pour les tomes.

Alors, commençons !

1er review reçu :

**anna1988 : Salut! Déjà je vais te prévenir que tu n'accepte pas les reviews anonymes, ce qui peut être un peu dérangeant, lol. Sinon, j'écris des reviews en anonyme, mon pseudo est Ana (change pas beaucoup)**

**  
Alors, je tiens à te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé ton premier chapitre, c'est un très très bon début! Tu a une écriture fluide, ce qui est bcp plus plaisant pour lire.  
Vite vite poste ton 2eme chapitre!**

**Bizz**

Alors, j'aimerais tout d'abord te remercier de m'avoir prévenu pour les reviews anonymes, parce que sinon, je ne l'aurais probablement pas su. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes beaux compliments qui m'ont mit un sourire dans la face pendant toute la journée, avec tous les autres reviews positifs que j'ai reçu. J'espère que le 2e chapitre et les autres ont été postés assez rapidement pour toi !

2e review reçu :

**RebeccaWynter : Le début de ta fic est intéressante. J'ai hâte de lire la suite!**

J'espère que la suite t'a paru aussi intéressante que le premier chapitre !

3e review reçu :

**Sila 21 : super chapitre, met vite la suite (et vive le champomy! lol)**

Merci pour le chapitre ! J'espère que j'ai mis la suite assez rapidement pour toi ! Et pour ce qui est du champagne, je n'en bois pas, alors…

**Aquatic : Super bon début! Ce chapitre est vraiment très bien. Vivement la suite!**

Je suis contente que ce début t'ait plu ! j'espère que la suite était aussi bien.

**Anna1988 : J'ai été super étonnée de voir que tu avais écrit un nouveau chapitre! Ma copine m'a tel hier soir à 00h et m'a dit que tu avais postée! J'était trop étonnée (bon vais pas me plaindre non plus au contraire), donc je sais pas si t'a lu la 1er review que je tes envoyé... **

**J'ai pas grand chose a dire, sauf...pourquoi est-ce tellement horrible de manger 1 crêpe avec du thé? lol (j'était morte de rire). **

**Et juste une petite question, je voudrais savoir si Peter (salop, dsl peut pas m'en empêcher) existait?**

**Bisous**

Premièrement, je suis désolée que ta copine t'ait téléphoné à minuit pour te dire que j'avais publié un autre chapitre (le sommeil, c'est sacré !), mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, parce que si quelqu'un appel juste pour dire que j'ai sorti un nouveau chapitre de ma fic, c'est qu'à quelque part, mon premier chapitre était vraiment très bon, et oui, j'avais lu ton premier review.

Alors, pourquoi est-ce si horrible de manger du thé avec des crêpes ? Parce que, en tant que québécoise, des crêpes, ça se mange avec du sirop d'érable. Donc, le thé est amer, et, avec le sirop, il le paraît encore plus. C'est comme si tu mangeais une agrume après avoir mangé du sirop d'érable ou un truc extrêmement sucré (par exemple un gâteau au chocolat)

Et, malheureusement, Peter existe, comme tu as pu le constater dans les chapitres qui ont suivi. Il n'est pas très présent, mais on le verra plus dans le deuxième tome, ou on en apprendra d'avantage sur lui et les circonstances qui ont pu entourer sa trahison. Je sais bien que Peter était cool avant, si les maraudeurs lui ont permis de faire parti du projet Animagi et du groupe, mais j'ai du mal à oublier ce que je sais de lui.

**Diabolikvampyr : Je sais pas comment pour les reviewers anonymes, fac je t'ai écrit une review pour te dire que j'ai hâte au prochain épisode... Retour au review anonyme, quand tu va le savoir, dit moi le... tu peut me laisser une review pour me le dire ou un RAR… en tk, continue comme sa...**

Alors, désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt pour les reviews anonymes, mais j'attendais d'avoir fini de publier pour répondre à mes reviews, et donc à la tienne. Ta réponse se trouvera dans le prochain review.

**RebeccaWynter :** **Salut! Pour accepter les reviews anonymes, il faut que tu ailles dans "log in" (pour te logguer) et ensuite dans la colonne de gauche tu vas dans "Settings" et tu auras un case avec marqué "Do not accept anonymous reviews." Il faut juste que tu décoches cette case. **

**  
PS: un grand merci à ana1988, c'est grâce à elle que beaucoup d'auteurs acceptent les reviews anonymes!**

Je t'adore ! Un immense méga giga merci pour m'avoir envoyé cette review (une de mes amies me disait que je ne les acceptait pas et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me reviewer, alors elle a pu) !

**Titliloo : OMG! j'adore! stp dis-moi que y aura un tome 2! PITIE PITIE PITIE!D  
sinon cette histoire est géniale! je suis fan lol!**

**continue! (aie pitié de moi p)**

**bisou**

Yoopi, ma première vraie fan ! Alors, oui, il y aura un tome deux (tu pourras voir comment je m'organise pour les tomes plus loin), mais il n'est pas encore totalement écrit, parce que je préfère attendre qu'il soit fini pour le publier. Il sera, par contre, dans la catégorie James/Lily, parce que se sera le couple principal de l'histoire (bien que l'on verra Sirius, Remus, Élise, Stéphany, Amélie et Nymphadora, qui feront toutes deux leurs premiers pas dans cette école.

**Miss Willie : salut c moi(mimi au cas ou tu le saurais pas). Bon ben c sa ta fic est méga super extra géniale! J'ADORE! bon ben c sa aujourd'hui je suis pas trop inspirer pour niaiser mais (arrête de me parler trente seconde) bon c sa alors je disais que ta fic que ressemble beaucoup particulièrement un chapitre (mais on diras pas lequel) je comprends tjs pas pourquoi tu trouves horrible de manger des crêpes avec du thé mais bon c toi et puis criss (dsl moment de sacrage pour rien) t la première pour la banquette dans un compartiment dans le PoudlardExpress (très impressionnant et pis si tu comprends pas viens me voir demain) sinon MET NOUS AU PLUS SACRANT LA SUITE DU TOME (je te chiale pas dessus là mais au pire tu me frappera demain) pis c sa la alors continue ma ptite (même si tu me dépasse dune tête vu que je suis minus mais bon) alors c sa ciao**

**Mimi**

Salut Mimi ! Boom tu ? Moi oui ! Écoute, j'ai ri tout le long de ta review, c'était trop marrant ! Je ne vois absolument pas de quel chapitre tu veux parler (quoique si, mais pour le public, on ne le mentionnera pas). Alors, pour les crêpes, tu as la réponse à ta question dans la review de Anna1988 (sa deuxième) et je tiens à te mentionnée que je suis full fière d'être la première à l'avoir décrit sur une banquette du PoudlardExpress et que j'exige 250$ US chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Alors, la suite du tome, je sais pas trop quand je la mettrai, mais ce sera AU PLUS SACRANT comme tu dis. Faque Ciao !

Alors, voici comment j'ai compter m'organiser pour les prochains tomes :

Tome 1 : Ben, vous l'avez vu… 6e année des maraudeurs à Poudlard. Classé dans la catégorie Sirius B, Romance/Drama

Tome 2 : Lily et James forme un couple, Sirius et Élise aussi, et Remus et Stéphany suivent le courrant. Alors, ce tome-ci s'étendra de la septième à la mort des Potter, et donc aussi à l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Il y aura de temps en temps des extraits de chansons, parce qu'ils forment un band en vogue, et il y aura des extraits de journal intime. Il y aura des bébés, dont un que personne ne soupçonnerait (à moins de se souvenir du nom de famille de Steph et Amélie, mais si vous vous en douter, ne me reviewer pas et laisser le cerveau des autres lecteurs travailler un peu). Classé dans la catégorie Lily/James, Romance/Drama, R (maintenant M)

Tome 3 : c'est après le départ de Sirius. Parfois, Remus et Steph se voient, mais elle a un autre copain et essaye de briser les ponts avec son passé. Roxanne (la fille de Sirius) et la fille de Steph et Remus ne connaissent pas leurs pères et essayent de le retrouver. La fille de Steph fait ses premiers pas dans la haute société sorcière et les cinq filles forment un clan complètement fanatique du groupe _The Marauders_. On assiste au rapprochement de Hermione et Harry, et ce tome s'étendra des un an et quelques de Roxanne jusqu'à la naissance du fils de Hermione et Harry. Catégorie Hermione/Harry, Romance/Drama, R (maintenant M)

Tome 4 : Roxanne revient alors que la fille de Hermione entre en première année. Son passé de prostituée la suit, mais elle est toujours amoureuse de Ron, qui lui se remet d'une peine d'amour. On assiste à quelques dévergondages de la part d'Hermione. Stéphany a maintenant sa boutique de vêtement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et, même si Remus est dans le village de sa famille au Canada et qu'elle a un petit ami, ils se voient une fois par mois. Catégorie Hermione/Harry, Romance/Drama, R (maintenant M)

Alors c'est ça. Ciao!

kedavra666


End file.
